Spring Break '14
by Coiffed-and-Curly
Summary: Despite living together at NYU, Kurt and Blaine barely seem to have any time together. Thankfully, Spring Break has rolled around and the two plan on making up for lost time. Future!Klaine
1. Day 1

**First attempt at a Klaine fic and I hope you like it! I plan on this being a multiple chapter story so check in later if you want more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee_ or the song_ I'll Be There for You_ by the Rembrandts**

**

* * *

**

Kurt has been waiting for Spring Break the moment Winter Break had ended. Classes usually take up so much of his and Blaine's time that there never seems to be enough time to spend with each other, despite the fact that they share an apartment now. Their flat in the Washington Square Village is modest but Kurt doesn't care about that. After 3 years of being with Blaine, he still cannot believe his luck. When they graduated high school, they were both destined for NYU. Kurt to study fashion and Blaine got into the Tisch School to study musical theatre. In the midst of their second year at university, they still have trouble keeping up with the fast lifestyle that was typical of a New York student.

Kurt's standing over the sink, looking out the window with sleeves pushed up as he cleans the dishes from last night's stir-fry. He's busy thinking about all the things he wants to do with Blaine for the upcoming week. Neither of them could afford to leave the city, so they had decided to make it a staycation this year. Putting a clean dish onto the drying rack, Kurt wonders what Blaine has planned for the weekend. It's Friday and Kurt's last midterm had ended by 10 this morning, but Blaine had a performance to rehearse until the late afternoon. Running the sponge around the rim of a bowl, he hopes that Blaine's day has gone well.

Kurt's mind wanders toward the last time he and Blaine had more than an hour of free time, back in January before the hectic schedules of the two burgeoning artists kicked in. It was a Sunday and they had sat through an all-day marathon of_ Friends_, having fun imitating the characters and making fun of the silly plot lines. By 8, though, the two had gotten restless. Blaine sat on the couch, leaning up against the armrest with Kurt lying between his legs, his head resting in the crook of Blaine's neck. As another episode started to play, Blaine lowered his lips to Kurt's ear, singing along with the show's theme, only he seemed to give the song new meaning. "I'll be there for you…" Blaine crooned softly into Kurt's ear, and Kurt remembers feeling the heat of Blaine's breath against his neck.

Lost in the daydream, Kurt is barely paying attention to the courtyard he was staring dazedly at, not even noticing the curly-haired figure jogging across the pathway into the building. He picks up a glass and begins to run the warm water over it before returning to his train of thought. "…when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you, like I've been there before," Blaine made the song his own, singing gently to Kurt while pulling the other boy closer to him. Kurt joined him, finishing the chorus, "I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me, too." At the last lyric, Kurt leaned backward into Blaine's chest, relishing in his boyfriend's warmth and the comfort his strong arms brought. Kurt remembers tracing the veins that trailed down Blaine's arms before Blaine had slowly pushed his hands down Kurt's chest, rumpling the cotton T-shirt he was wearing.

Lost in his imagination, Kurt jumps as those same arms wrap themselves around his waist, pulling him back to the present. He drops the glass he'd been rinsing (how long had he been washing that one cup?) into the sink where it makes a comical plunking noise, splashing water onto Kurt's arms.

"Hey!" he jokingly reprimands Blaine as he twists to face him. Nearly the same height, with Kurt only an inch or two taller, Kurt barely had to tilt his head down to meet those hazel eyes he'd come to know and adore.

"Hi there," Blaine says, with a smile on his face. He lifts his head up to kiss Kurt hello. Usually it was just a quick peck, but this time Blaine lets his lips linger. They have time, now. He pushes Kurt against the counter and the taller boy responds by pulling his arms over Blaine's shoulders, one hand on the back of his neck, tracing shapes into his hairline with his index finger. Kurt sighs into the kiss, languishing in the sweet hint of tangerine left on Blaine's lips. He must have had a snack before his scene, Kurt thinks. Much too soon, though, Blaine pulls them apart, walking over to the refrigerator for a water bottle.

"How was your day? Did your midterm go okay?" he asks, taking a sip and setting the bottle on the counter.

"It went well. I had a little trouble remembering the details for some of the essay questions, but overall I'm confident. As for the rest of my day, I've spent most of it cleaning, trying to waste away the time until you showed up. Interrupted a little daydream I was having, by the way." Kurt turns back around to wipe up the soapy water left by the dunked glass with a rag.

"Oh, really? May I ask what you were thinking about?" Blaine asks, with playful tone in his voice. He grabs Kurt's arm, pulling the dish-towel out of his hand and dragging him to the couch where they both flop down.

"I was just thinking that it's been so long, much too long, since we've had any real down time. Just the two of us. No homework, or projects, or group-studies or whatever. Just you and me, like this," he gestures to the two of them resting on the couch, their legs already intertwined upon the brown leather ottoman sitting in front of them. He nudges Blaine's knee with his own to emphasize his point.

"I was thinking the same thing, earlier. About how the last time we had any real time was that Sunday in January. Man, that seems like forever ago. Don't we live together?" he jokes, meeting Kurt's eyes. Kurt raises an eyebrow in response.

"That's the night I was thinking about, actually," Kurt toys with Blaine's fingers, enjoying the contrasting textures between the rough, calloused skin and his own smooth touch.

"Mmmm, it was a good night," Blaine runs his thumb over the inside of Kurt's wrist and Kurt can tell he is reminiscing just as he had been earlier. Kurt leans across the couch, closing the distance between them with another slow kiss. Trapping the boy underneath him, Kurt puts a hand on the small of Blaine's back as their lips trace over each other, palming the satiny fabric of his vest. Blaine's mouth parts just slightly, but that's enough for Kurt to push in his tongue, raking it over the actor's teeth. Blaine bends his knees, reaching them around Kurt's slight frame and digs his heels into his ass, eliciting a sigh from his boyfriend.

Kurt pulls away just slightly, his lips brush against Blaine's as he asks, "Should we move this to the bedroom?"

Biting his lower lip, Blaine almost doesn't hear what was asked of him. His voice is deep and gravelly as he answers, "No— no… we have time for that all of this—" Blaine's hips grind harder against Kurt's "this week."

Kurt inhales sharply from the friction of their bodies rubbing together with such urgency, silently agreeing that there is no way they would make it to the bed. He slides his tongue over Blaine's lips before pushing back in, exploring the warmth of his mouth.

Kurt's lips leave Blaine's but not without lingering on his bottom lip, sucking gently before his mouth moves down his jaw. Blaine hasn't shaved all day, and the stubble across his jaw scratches wonderfully against Kurt's chin as he traces his tongue over his Adam's apple. Blaine's hands have come to life along Kurt's torso, flying eagerly against his sides, rubbing the fabric of Kurt's shirt and creating a delicious friction and heat that seem to pool in the center of both their stomachs. He grabs at the sides of the shirt, tugging it out from under Kurt's belt and designer jeans. He runs his hands over Kurt's flushed skin before settling them on his hips, gripping them as if holding on for dear life.

All the while, Kurt is tonguing the dip in Blaine's collar bone, still ferociously palming the back of Blaine's clothes, his other arm shaking as it strains to hold himself over the shorter boy's body. Blaine begins rocking, legs still wrapped around him and hands firm on his hips and Kurt can no longer balance himself. His arm gives way and his chest crashes into Blaine's, both grunting with pleasant surprise. Pressed even closer to Blaine, Kurt can feel the strained outline of Blaine's erection through his already tight cotton pants. All the blood rushes straight for his groin just when Kurt thought he couldn't get any harder. Kurt's hips instinctively begin to move in synchrony with Blaine's, following a rhythm that's familiar, but forever exciting.

Blaine's head is swimming with thoughts targeted at getting as much of Kurt as he possibly can. Damn school to hell, they can't go this long without each other ever again. They have so much making up to do. Thank God for the break. Kurt's mind is along the same track, thinking for a second how this is an amazing start to what is promising to be a very good week before he loses his train of thought as Blaine moves a hand behind Kurt's neck and pulls him closer, crashing their lips together.

Kurt struggles to breathe as their pace quickens, the sheer need of each other surpassing any other thought. Right now, there's only one goal. Blaine's lips are shaky and for a second he opens his eyes and looks up at Kurt. The boy's face is flushed and slightly damp from exertion, but he looks incredibly happy. As if sensing his gaze, Kurt opens his own eyes, connecting with Blaine, the corners of his mouth pulling up in a loving smile.

Overcome with emotion, Blaine bucks up and they roll off the couch, Kurt's back crashing against the plush rug on the floor. Blaine is now holding himself over Kurt, rocking with even more fervor, his cock so hard and eager it hurts. Kurt's hands reach around and squeeze at Blaine's ass, and before Blaine knows what's happening he's coming with a guttural moan that cracks at the end. Kurt is soon to follow, kneading Blaine's cheeks and not even caring that he's ruined yet another pair of designer jeans. Blaine collapses on top of Kurt, and rolls over to lie between him and the ottoman. He reaches a hand down and twines his fingers with Kurt's, squeezing gently and Kurt squeezes back in response. Neither of them says anything for a few minutes, instead concentrating on the rasping sounds of each other's breath. After a moment, Kurt turns his head toward Blaine, his cerulean eyes heavily lidded and a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

To Kurt, Blaine is the vision of perfection right now. His eyes are closed, though Kurt has a feeling he is aware of Kurt's stare and is just soaking up the attention. His usually perfect curls are in disarray and his skin is dewy, his lips full and red from satisfaction. Before long, Blaine opens his eyes slowly and turns his head toward Kurt, leaning over to place another lingering kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Kurt could probably lie there forever, but Blaine slowly gets to his feet before offering a hand to help him up.

He grabs Kurt's other hand when they are both standing and gives him a deep and meaningful look, "I love you, Kurt." And as always, Kurt can detect the note of sincerity in Blaine's voice when he says his name.

"I love you, Blaine. Let's grab a shower and head over to the Red Lion for a drink and something to eat. Sound good?"

Blaine only nods in response and still holding Kurt's hands, backs into the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind them.


	2. Day 2, Part 1

**Yes, another installment so soon after the first! I originally planned on this being all one chapter for Day 2, but I'm much to eager to hear what you all think of this. I hope you enjoy it, because I typed this up instead of the paper I have due tomorrow. No worries, I'll still get it done (but really, this is so much more fun to write!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee_.

* * *

**

The next morning, Kurt is lying in bed, fully awake but attempting to keep his eyes closed as long as possible, just luxuriating in the warmth of his and Blaine's bed. The light from the sun through the window illuminates Kurt's eyelids with a red glow and Kurt stubbornly fights against it, rolling over onto his stomach while reaching an arm out to sprawl across Blaine. Except it's only the down comforter that his arm hits, instead of his boyfriend's body. Kurt's eyes fly open in confusion. Rolling over again, he sits up and just as he does so, Blaine walks into the room from the bathroom wearing only his boxers.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greets Kurt, as he crawls back onto the bed on his hands and knees, stopping to sit cross-legged in front of the taller boy. He moves closer to kiss Kurt on the corner of his mouth, and Kurt can smell the cinnamon from Blaine's tooth paste on his breath. Blaine moves to kiss Kurt fully on the mouth, but Kurt ducks his head, cheekily nipping Blaine on the jaw before making to get up.

"What was that for?" Blaine asks, pouting slightly as Kurt places one foot at a time into his fuzzy slippers and pads across the floor to the bathroom.

Kurt turns to look at him. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet. Morning breath is not sexy." Despite being together for 3 years, some things don't change. Like Kurt's hygiene regimen.

"I disagree," Blaine says, scrambling off the bed and walking up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist as Kurt stands in front of the medicine cabinet, collecting his morning toiletries.

"You're gross," Kurt teases.

"You're hot," Blaine stands on his tip-toes to whisper into Kurt's ear.

"I'll be hotter if you let me clean up some," Kurt says, pushing Blaine back with his ass, realizing too late that this only encourages his boyfriend more as Blaine grinds his groin against him.

"But I like you dirty," Kurt hears Blaine growl, his hands finding their rightful place on Kurt's hips and rubbing his thumbs in circles over the fabric of Kurt's pajama pants. Kurt is doing his best to ignore his boyfriend's persistence, though, as he attempts to wash his face. But as he leans over the sink to rinse the cleanser off his skin, he realizes that bending over just now is a bad idea.

Or a really, really good idea.

Blaine, not one to pass up an opportunity, places a hand flat on Kurt's back, keeping him hunched over before rolling his hips into Kurt's ass. At feeling Blaine's semi-hard cock brush against his cheeks, Kurt forgets his morning routine and places both hands on either side of the sink, giving him better leverage to push back into Blaine. Kurt looks up for a moment, and in the mirror his eyes meet Blaine's. Dark with want, Blaine's eyes smolder into Kurt's, one side of his mouth turned up in a sly smirk.

Grabbing a hand towel off the rack by the mirror, Kurt dries his face off before turning around and wrapping the towel around Blaine's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Blaine willingly obliges, allowing himself to gravitate toward his boyfriend's lips. It starts off slow as Kurt lets Blaine slide his tongue into Kurt's mouth and Kurt inhales slightly as the sensation of cinnamon alights his lips. But Blaine's mouth doesn't linger, instead he trails down Kurt's long neck, kissing every few inches down. He stops briefly to nibble on his shoulders before taking Kurt's arm in his hands. Slowly, he places kisses down the smoothness of Kurt's bicep and then the inside of his forearm, down over the back of his hand only to kiss the tip of each finger. Almost as a last minute impulse, he takes Kurt's pinky wholly into his mouth and swirls his tongue over it just once.

Kurt stands there, his heart racing as he watches Blaine move down his body, not daring to break eye contact with him. One hand still rests on the sink, but not for long as Blaine's lips meet the side of Kurt's abdomen, one hand splayed on the small of Kurt's back, the other over his navel. Instinctively, Kurt's hands fly into the mess of curls atop Blaine's head, tugging gently when Blaine's clipped nails dig into him and his tongue laves at the side of his torso. Unable to help himself, Kurt throws back his head and leans into the sink for support. Moving down, Blaine's lips place kisses on Kurt's hip while he fingers the band of Kurt's pajamas once more. Teasingly plucking at the elastic, Blaine looks up through thick eyelashes as Kurt looks down at him once more. Kurt's lips are slightly parted as he breathes heavily, his face flush with the heat of the moment, but it's the gleam in his eyes that signal to Blaine to continue.

Blaine's face is tauntingly close to Kurt's growing erection, and through the thin cotton of his pajama pants Kurt can feel his hot breath blowing against it at jagged intervals as Blaine's breathing becomes fast-paced. Gently getting into a more comfortable position on his knees, Blaine places his fingers underneath the fabric and gently tugs, sliding them over Kurt's cock and past his knees. Blaine's hands slide up the sides of Kurt's legs, which are shaking from anticipation, his knees practically knocking together. Blaine's hands find themselves cupping the swell of Kurt's ass and he squeezes, palming the soft skin there.

"Ooh, Blaine," breathes Kurt as his hips buck forward. Blaine steadies him with his grip on Kurt's backside before continuing his ministrations, tormentingly close to the base of Kurt's now fully erect cock. His tongue traces the line where Kurt's hips meet his thigh and Kurt moans with longing.

"Please, Blaine, stop teasing me," Kurt begs, attempting to guide Blaine's lips away from his thigh and toward his throbbing member.

Without a word, Blaine obeys, immediately closing his lips over the head of Kurt's penis, causing Kurt to sharply inhale in surprise before exhaling a deeply satisfied groan. Kurt's fingers tangle themselves more in his lover's curls as Blaine swirls his tongue over the tip while simultaneously sucking, creating a mind-blowing sensation and for a second Kurt swears he is rendered unconscious, just barely catching himself before his knees buckle from underneath him. Blaine's cheeks are concave as his lips continue to move over Kurt's dick, his fingers digging into Kurt's ass.

"Blaine, I'm gonna—I'm so close!" Kurt whines as Blaine quickens his pace, sliding one hand down between the crevice of Kurt's butt, swiping his index finger over Kurt's entrance.

Kurt is past the point of no return and before he knows it he's coming, hard. "Oh! Ahh—" Blaine's mouth is still firmly around his cock, swallowing everything Kurt has to offer before sliding his lips off of Kurt's slowly softening member. Before he moves to stand up, he places a few soft kisses along the sides and then up toward Kurt's navel.

Kurt is still reeling from his release, bracing himself against the sides of the sink, his eyes closed and his breathing uneven. Blaine returns to his feet, replacing Kurt's pajamas, and then presses himself into Kurt, whose eyes open with the realization that his boyfriend is still very, very hard. Not one to be unfair, he releases one hand from the rim of the sink and from behind him, quickly pumps a dollop of lotion into his hand before placing it firmly around Blaine's dick.

Blaine gasps, "Kurt, I—" and unable to finish his sentence, he wraps his arms around Kurt's neck, bucking his hips into Kurt's hand. Blaine's face is buried into the crook of Kurt's neck, every so often biting down on the skin there in concentration. Kurt's own cock twitches in response, still too incredibly sensitive to actually harden again.

"Blaine, baby, I think you've earned a place in my morning routine," Kurt growls into Blaine's ear, nibbling on his earlobe, purposefully egging his boyfriend on.

Blaine is only able to moan in response, as Kurt's hand pumps along his length, getting faster and messier but Blaine doesn't care. His hips jerking wildly, Blaine buries his face even deeper into Kurt's collar-bone as he comes. Kurt continues stroking him until Blaine is through, with Blaine clutching at his arm instinctively.

For a moment, they just stay still and Kurt rests his head atop Blaine's. Blaine pulls away to lift his boxers back onto his hips and stands up straight just in time to see Kurt bring his sticky fingers to his mouth, sensuously cleaning them off, pointedly not looking at Blaine to make it seem all the more casual. Unable to contain himself, Blaine surges forward, colliding his lips with Kurt's. The swirl of flavors is intoxicating, both of them tasting not only themselves but each other. Blaine's hands move up into Kurt's bed-tousled hair and Kurt rests his own on the small of the shorter boy's back. Pulling away just enough to rest their foreheads together, the boys allow themselves to forget time temporarily. Despite actually having plans today, they plan on taking full advantage of every moment together. Both knew that this is one of those moments.

After a few minutes, Blaine starts to chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asks, wondering what had gotten into his boyfriend's mind now.

"I'm going to need to brush my teeth again," Blaine replies, winking at Kurt as he moves to grab his toothbrush.

"Nuh-uh. No way. It's still my turn to be cleaning up here, remember?" Kurt playfully jabs, stealing the tooth-paste out of Blaine's hand and setting it back on the counter before grabbing his own. Blaine just chuckles to himself again and reaches back for his tube, pointedly pushing Kurt aside in the process.

"This bathroom is not big enough for the both of us," Kurt says, with a mouth full of minty-foam. He bumps his hip into Blaine's, successfully getting the spot in front of the mirror again. Blaine gives him a sassy glare before settling in beside his boyfriend.

After they are both done brushing their teeth and Blaine has finally given Kurt full use of the bathroom again, Blaine is laying at the foot of the bed, his feet planted on the floor and his arms stretched above his head, waiting patiently for Kurt to be finished. Kurt exits the bathroom and Blaine sits up to see his boyfriend's skin practically glowing in the late morning sun after his strict morning regimen.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Blaine says, standing up to meet Kurt.

"I've been upgraded?" Kurt asks.

"Have you _seen _you?" Blaine is unable to keep his hands from touching Kurt's smooth jaw line.

"Well, apparently sex does wonders for one's complexion," Kurt quips and Blaine laughs in response. "So what is on the agenda for today?"

"You mean that wasn't enough?" Blaine asks innocently, his eyes wide in mock-offense.

"I can never get enough of you," Kurt replies, running his index finger down Blaine's torso for emphasis.

"Mmm, you're insatiable," Blaine breathes.

"And you haven't answered my question," Kurt says, making Blaine laugh at his boyfriend's stubbornness.

"Well, the weather is supposed to be decent today, I thought we'd have a picnic in the park," Blaine leans into Kurt, kissing him gently.

As Kurt slides his tongue over Blaine's lips, he murmurs, "Mmm, delicious,"


	3. Day 2, Part 2

**Okay, so a few things. First of all, those of you with me on alert might have gotten repeat emails or whatever, and I'd like to apologize for that. I ended up publishing this twice before with some embarrassing typos. I've triple checked it now and hopefully I haven't missed anything else. This is what happens when I stay up late to write things, I guess. Anyway, originally I only planned on day 2 of Kurt and Blaine's adventure to be two chapters, but this part seems to have gotten away from me. I'm still figuring out the pacing of my writing, so bear with me. I had too much fun writing the fluffier bits of their day picnicking. For those of you waiting for the smuttier parts of the story, part 3 will be along shortly. I hope I don't disappoint. Until then, I hope you enjoy this part!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters Kurt and Blaine.**

* * *

Having woken up at 11, the couple decides to skip breakfast for the day and to just eat lunch at Washington Square Park. After double-checking the weather forecast online to make sure it would be decent enough to spend most of the day out in the late March air of New York, Blaine and Kurt are getting dressed.

Blaine opts for a pair of tailored jeans and a simple white v-neck T-shirt. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he puts on his beloved brown oxfords just as Kurt emerges from the bathroom. Kurt raises an eyebrow, assessing Blaine's outfit.

"The oxfords as usual. And let me guess… red socks?" Kurt questions.

Blaine lifts a pant leg to expose his bright-red socks underneath. "You know me well," he says, appraising Kurt's clothing choice. Kurt is wearing a black shirt underneath a form-fitting blue and red striped Henley shirt and tight black pants. The outfit does wonders to show off Kurt's still boyish frame, the jeans hugging his hips just right. Kurt moves to pick up his high-top leather boots but Blaine says, "Um, babe, we're just going to the park."

Kurt straightens up, knitting his eyebrows together and pursing his lips in thought. He looks at Blaine, "You're so much better at dressing casually than I am. It took me forever to dress myself down to just this," he tugs at his shirt, "What about these?" He pulls out a pair of camel-brown leather Gucci sneakers and holds them in front of Blaine.

Flattered that Kurt is even asking him for fashion advice, Blaine nods in approval, "I think those are good. Are you willing to get grass stains on them?" For a second, Blaine detects a look of hesitation in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt exhales, "I think so. Yes. Sure. We'll see. I don't have much in the way of outdoorsy apparel."

"It's just Washington Square Park, love. We're not going hiking," Blaine lifts himself off the bed and walks past Kurt, but not before poking him in the side, making the taller boy jump aside with a squeak. Stopping in the doorway, Blaine turns around and says, "I'll be in the kitchen getting our food ready. You finish up in here, okay?"

Kurt nods and moves over to the bed to put on his shoes before heading back into the bathroom to perfect his "day-at-the-park" hair-do.

Blaine smiles to himself as he walks into their kitchen, pulling out sandwich ingredients. Before long, he's humming the tune to _A Whole New World_ from _Aladdin_. As he spreads mayo onto a piece of wheat bread, Blaine gets lost in his own little melody, swaying his hips slowly.

Kurt walks into the kitchen holding a cranberry cardigan and an oversized gray woolen sweater, placing them over a dining chair as he silently watches his boyfriend dance away, loving the way Blaine moves with his whole body (one of the benefits of being in musical theatre.) As Blaine moves to perform a little pirouette, he stops short when he sees Kurt eying him from a few feet away, a look of pure admiration in his eyes.

"Oh, please don't stop on my account," Kurt says, gesturing with a hand for Blaine to continue.

Blaine sets down the knife he has in his hand before walking toward Kurt and grabs both his hands, pulling the boy in closer. Blaine changes his tune and begins humming _So This is Love_ from _Cinderella_, placing a hand on the small of Kurt's back and Kurt places one of his own on Blaine's arm. Stepping deftly, Blaine takes the lead as the two spin slowly in the kitchen. As the song ends, Blaine expertly dips Kurt backward and pulls him back. As Kurt is straightened up, he moves immediately for a kiss, lightly pressing his lips against Blaine's.

"Need help preparing our meal?" Kurt offers when they pull apart and walks toward the counter where the unfinished sandwiches lay.

"Sure. I've got the sandwiches covered, but you can make the salad if you'd like," Blaine replies and Kurt opens the refrigerator and reaches in for the lettuce.

About 15 minutes later, the couple is ready to head over to the park. As they head out the door, Kurt hands Blaine the cardigan, reminding Blaine that though it's unseasonably warm out, you never know if it'll turn.

"Don't jinx it!" Blaine teases, draping the garment over the picnic basket and locking the door behind them. He pulls out his aviator glasses in the bright afternoon sun and Kurt tugs his navy page-boy cap over his eyes before threading an arm through the crook of Blaine's elbow and the two set off.

One of the many benefits of living in the Washington Square Village is its close proximity to the park it was named after. After a short walk of only about 3 blocks, the boys arrive at the park. It is bustling with families, college students, and tourists but Kurt and Blaine manage to find a place on the grass near the Arch with a good view of the fountain. Shaded by the trees, the two are shielded from the heat of the sun, now at its highest place in the sky. They remove their respective sunglasses and hat as they begin to settle into their spot.

Blaine sets down their things while Kurt pulls out their red-and-white checkered picnic blanket, spreading it over the soft ground with a brandish. Kurt bends down and sits on the blanket, his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms supporting his weight as he leans back, closing his eyes and tilting his head up to absorb the warmth of the day. Blaine settles himself next to his boyfriend, sitting cross-legged, and reaches a hand up to Kurt's face to trace a finger over the defined line of his jaw. Kurt's eyes flutter open and he turns to look at Blaine, his lips stretching in a smile.

"This is nice," Kurt says, sweeping his eyes over their view of the park. One of their favorite past-times (back when they had time) is people-watching and Kurt immediately points out a couple sitting on a bench across the way from the two boys. "What do you think their story is?"

"Hmm… well, let's see." Blaine says, considering the silver-haired gentleman with the small-framed woman sitting next to him, their bodies angled toward each other. "I think… I think they're having an affair."

"Oh, scandalous," Kurt says, his interest piqued. "Do tell."

"Well, see, he has a wife at home, a mild-mannered home keeper, but he's married to his job, too. That woman there, she's his secretary."

"A classic tale," Kurt comments, watching as the woman places a hand on the gentleman's arm.

"But he's about to tell her that they can't be together anymore. He's still in love with his wife. They have children— one in high school and the other only in the fourth grade. He's sick with guilt. He's going to tell her that they can't see each other anymore and that he's requested that she be moved to a different floor of their office building. He's not ready for her reaction, though, because she's going to start sobbing uncontrollably, drawing the attention of the other park-goers. He'll try to comfort her, but instead she'll get up to storm away, but not before slapping him in the face."

Just as Blaine finishes his story, the couple move toward each other in a loving embrace, kissing deeply before getting up and walking away, their fingers laced together.

"Or not," Kurt laughs. "Your turn. Pick somebody?"

"Hmm…" Blaine's eyes land on a tan, blonde man, who appears to have walked right out of a Calvin Klein ad with two girls hanging on him. He points in the man's direction, "Him."

"Beef-cake over there?" Kurt giggles, "Too easy. I bet you he owns a black corvette and enough hair products to make it shine for a year. Those poor girls have no idea, either. They'll probably follow him home tonight, only to be severely disappointed when he's more interested in his own reflection in the mirror above his bed than he is in their attempts at seduction."

"You're so cheeky," Blaine comments.

"And you love it," Kurt replies.

"That I do," Blaine says, and leans in to nuzzle Kurt's neck, placing a hand on his boyfriend's knee and gently squeezing it.

Kurt turns his head slightly and buries his face into Blaine's hair, inhaling deeply and reeling from the musky, sweet scent that clings to Blaine's curls. Blaine's hand slides up slightly, now resting on Kurt's inner-thigh and Kurt nervously looks around but nobody is paying the couple any attention. Pulling away, he looks at Blaine who returns the stare, coquettishly batting his eyelashes with an oh-so-innocent air.

"What? It's not my fault you're so incredibly attractive. Really, you're to blame here, encouraging an unwitting man such as myself. I don't stand a chance."

"You make a good argument, but half the fun is the challenge in containing yourself in public," Kurt reminds him.

"I'm sorry. I forgot there were other people here. All I see is you,"

"Now you're just being cheesy," Kurt nudges Blaine's shoulder with his own. "Speaking of cheese, you hungry?"

"Well, yes, but you just said not in public—"

"For food, Blaine," Kurt prompts, a smirk hinting on his lips.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Blaine laughs and reaches into the picnic basket for their food. He pulls out the garden salad Kurt made earlier along with a tray of fruit, two thermoses of pomegranate juice, and their sandwiches. "A turkey, lettuce, tomato, and mustard on sourdough sandwich for me," he places the food on the plate in front of him. "And a chicken, cucumber, spinach and mayo on wheat for you."

"Mm, you know what I love," Kurt says as he opens his thermos to take a sip of juice.

The two sit in silence for a while, enjoying their meals and each other's company. The sounds of the city surround them. Occasionally they hear snippets of a conversation or a car horn in the distance. It's the soundtrack of the life they've come to know and love.

Kurt is polishing off the last of his salad when he looks up at Blaine and can't help but giggle.

"What?" Blaine asks, apparently unaware of the spot of mustard resting at the corner of his mouth. Kurt only continues giggling in response. "What's so funny? Do I have something on my face?"

"Mhmm," Kurt murmurs, leaning over the spread of food toward Blaine. He slides his tongue over the drop of mustard before whispering, "Me," and moves his lips over Blaine's for a kiss.

Blaine contentedly hums in response and moves the food over with one hand while he uses the other to support himself because the two are slowly leaning toward the ground. Kurt wraps one leg over both of Blaine's as the two lay there, temporarily forgetting where they are. Blaine slips his tongue over Kurt's lips, nudging gently for him to part them and Kurt obliges. Their tongues slide over each other, teeth nearly knocking as their faces are pressed close. Kurt is the first to pull away, with a gasp he says, "We'll save this for later, yeah?"

Blaine's eyes open and his lips push out slightly in a pout. But he concedes, rolling onto his back to look up at the sky. Kurt does the same, with one leg still wrapped over one of Blaine's and their hands intertwined, Blaine's thumb circling the stretch of skin between Kurt's thumb and index finger. Kurt looks at the sky and notices that there are more clouds occupying it now than when they first arrived at the park.

When he points this out to Blaine, he merely says, "Hmm, I wouldn't worry about it. The forecast clearly said 'Mostly sunny, with highs in the 70s.' No rain."

"If you say so," Kurt replies and he yawns, surprised by the sudden wave of tiredness that overcomes him. The steady rhythm of Blaine's thumb on his hand has always had an incredibly calming effect on Kurt. He imagines the lack of sleep he's had the past couple months aren't helping in keeping him awake right now, either. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Blaine's eyes slowly open and close, fighting to stay awake before giving up and closing them completely. The last thing Kurt remembers before closing his own eyes is the thought that Blaine's profile looked particularly striking in that light and angle.

Something wet hits Blaine's cheek. And for a second Blaine thinks he's dreaming, back in his bed at home. Another splash, this time on his chin. His eyes fly open and he immediately notices the dark gray sky churning above where he and Kurt lay, silently kicking himself for thinking the weather would stay ideal and jokingly thinking it's Kurt's fault for jinxing it. He turns to shake Kurt awake, and the taller boy wakes with a start, seemingly confused as to their location. Blaine watches as the realization dawns on Kurt and he can't help but smile at the adorable way the emotions play across the boy's face.

"Um, baby, I know I said it wasn't going to rain… but turns out I was wrong," Blaine admits to Kurt, nervously looking up at the sky.

"How long were we asleep?" Kurt asks, looking around the park and noticing the lack of passers-by.

"Long enough for everyone to clear out before it started to rain, I guess."

As if on cue, when Blaine finishes his sentence the sky seems to crack open, unleashing a steady pour of rain on the couple.

Kurt is rendered frozen for a second, internally freaking out over ruining his hair, his clothes, his hat, his shoes. He reaches for his sweater and holds it over his head in an attempt to shield himself from the water. He looks over at Blaine, who has jumped up and is frantically scrambling to shove everything back into the picnic basket. Blaine looks back at Kurt, who is sitting there wide-eyed, utterly at a loss for what to do.

Blaine can't help but laugh at Kurt's reaction. Tossing his head back so the water splashes on his face, he chuckles and all Kurt does is glare back. This only makes Blaine laugh harder. Kurt huffs in frustration, still holding the sweater over his head, but Blaine can see a smile playing at the corners of Kurt's lips. He can't help but start laughing, too, and giggles escaping from his lips. He ditches the now soaked sweater and pushes his wet hair out of his eyes.

Seeing Kurt so carefree and disheveled drives Blaine crazy, and he quickly moves to pull still the still snickering Kurt off the ground, reaching a hand out that Kurt gladly takes. Blaine pulls them backwards until his back hits the trunk of the tree above them, inviting Kurt to hover over him.

Suddenly, things aren't so funny anymore when Kurt looks down at Blaine, his eyes dark, though his lips are still turned up in a smirk as his eyes look over Blaine's body. Blaine's white T-shirt has become completely see-through. It clings to Blaine's body in a tantalizing way, exposing his defined torso and those prominent hip-bones peeking out over his jeans. Blaine's curls are already matted to his forehead, dripping and nearly catching on his long eyelashes.

Blaine slouches slightly against the tree and looks back up at Kurt. Kurt's face is tantalizingly close, his eyes glinting mischievously. Blaine drops the basket he's holding and reaches around Kurt's waist, pulling him in closer. Kurt doesn't need any more encouragement than that and before Blaine can take another breath, Kurt's lips are moving over his own. Blaine can feel Kurt smiling as their lips slide over each other with the slickness of the rain water on their faces.

Kurt places his hands on Blaine's hips, pressing his own in as closely as he can. Before they get too lost in the moment, though, he breaks the kiss and grabs one of Blaine's hands, pulling him out from under the tree into the open space. He lifts the hand holding Blaine's and twirls Blaine around in the rain before letting go and running across the courtyard, shouting, "Catch me if you can!"

Blaine runs to catch him but Kurt is quick. His long legs give him an advantage as he splashes through the puddles and Blaine shouts, "No fair!" But he continues to chase Kurt who is weaves around the Arch, skipping while throwing Blaine taunting "come hither" looks. When he hops directly under the curve of the structure, Kurt stops causing Blaine to stop just a few feet away. Placing one hand on his hip, Kurt lifts his other hand to point at Blaine before turning his fingers over and waggles one finger, gesturing for Blaine to come get him. Not thinking twice, Blaine sprints toward his lover and closes the distance between them quickly.

Blaine captures Kurt in an embrace, slightly lifting him off his feet as he holds him close. They spin around, rocking side to side. Blaine releases Kurt and pulls him onto his back, though he is shorter than Kurt, he's stronger. Kurt straddles Blaine's back, wrapping his legs around his waist and Blaine grabs hold of his legs.

Quickly ducking his head, Kurt nuzzles Blaine's neck. The mixture of rain and sweat from their chase has left a delicious musky scent there, exaggerating Blaine's natural smell. Kurt can't resist sliding his tongue over the stretch of Blaine's neck, licking at the water rolling down. It tastes salty but clean and Blaine shivers at the sensation.

Looking up, Blaine is suddenly given new inspiration and begins to jog toward the fountain, Kurt still holding onto his back, arms wrapped over his shoulders.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kurt is squinting from the mixture of rain and wind hitting his face as Blaine bounds forward.

"You'll see," Blaine says, and Kurt can detect the note of mischief in his voice.

When they reach the edge of the fountain Blaine backs his knees against the wall, letting Kurt climb off his back. Kurt doesn't let go of one of Blaine's hands and decides to walk along the edge. His other hand is thrown out dramatically with his palm up, feeling the water splash onto his skin. Temporarily letting go of Kurt's hand, Blaine jumps up onto the wall with his boyfriend. They clasp hands again and Blaine turns to look at his boyfriend.

Raising an eyebrow, he says, "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Kurt looks confused as Blaine tilts his head toward the geyser of the fountain. "What? No! It's all cold and wet and—and dirty!"

"In case you haven't already noticed, we're already cold and wet," he jerks his hips into Kurt's, "and a little bit dirty."

Kurt nervously looks at the water, still very aware of the water quality of a public New York fountain. But he's already ditched his usual comfort zone, why not one more thing for the night? "Okay," he says and Blaine starts to pull him down the steps toward the water. "But, wait!" Kurt stops and bends down to pull off his Gucci sneakers, slightly frowning at the thought of having to repair the damage from the rain. But to prevent further destruction to the name of fashion, he slips them off and places them on the edge of the wall. While he's bent over, he pulls turns up the legs of his pants. He straightens up to look at Blaine, who is doing the same, and says, "All right. Let's do this!"

He runs down the steps, passing Blaine who looks up at him as Kurt goes by, and splashes into the cold water. The drops of rain make the fountain water jump back up and land on the calves of Kurt's legs. Blaine runs toward him to capture him in his arms again. But as he does so, he knocks Kurt under a stream of water and Kurt screams as the deluge hits him. Blaine quickly moves to pull the boy out from under it, fighting the urge to laugh as he checks to make sure Kurt is okay.

Blaine moves his hand over Kurt's hair, pushing it out of his face. Water is running down Kurt's face and Blaine can't help but notice one droplet rolling over Kurt's lips. Cupping Kurt's chin, Blaine moves in to capture it with his mouth. Kurt's own mouth is cold and a little shaky but his breath is hot as he parts his lips. Blaine moves to hug him close, attempting in vain to warm them both up. But Kurt pulls away for a second, his eyes mere slits as he glares at his boyfriend. "I knew this was a bad idea,"

"Shh, you're ruining it," Blaine chides, and he bumps Kurt's nose with his own. He brings one of Kurt's hands up to his mouth, where he proceeds to suck the water off of Kurt's index finger where he notices it's pruned from being out in the rain so long. Blaine tuts and says, "Aww, baby, you're so cold."

"And you're so warm," Kurt says, pulling his arms in front of him and huddling into Blaine's body. "You're always so warm. Mmm…" Kurt hums and his posture relaxes a little as the heat from Blaine's body thaws him a little.

Blaine looks up to kiss Kurt quickly on the lips before saying, "You want to go home and warm up some more?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Kurt breathes, his teeth chattering a little.


	4. Day 2, Part 3

**Alrighty, here it is! Full of smutty goodness and just a little bit of sweet fluff. I'm so glad you all have been liking the past few chapters. Your favorites, alerts, and especially your reviews are incredibly appreciated and I wish I could show my gratitude properly. I guess this chapter will have to do for now ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters Kurt and Blaine.**

* * *

All of a sudden, the walk back to the apartment seems impossibly far. They race to grab Kurt's shoes and he hops into them as they move to pick up the picnic basket abandoned near the tree. They look at each other briefly, both smiling, before breaking into a run, hands clasped together. The neighborhood is nearly deserted, with the exception of a few cabs and all they can hear is the rushing of the wind, the sound of their feet hitting the wet pavement, and their rasping breath.

At the end of Thompson Street, they're stopped by a red do-not-cross light despite the lack of traffic. Taking advantage of the moment, his adrenaline rushing, Blaine pushes Kurt against the pole and kisses him hard. Kurt pushes back willingly and their eyes are closed so tightly shut they nearly miss the signal for them to cross. Turning down West 3rd, Blaine is thankful for the pathway that cuts through the block, allowing them a short-cut.

They get to the double doors of their building and Blaine throws them open. They both stop in the lobby, their clothes dripping onto the marble tiles as they look between the stairs and the elevator.

"Elevator?" Kurt asks, his voice jagged from running.

"Absolutely," Blaine breathes and he runs over to the doors, hitting the Up button repeatedly. Thanking the stars, Blaine drags Kurt into the lift when the doors open swiftly.

It's Kurt's turn to press Blaine up against the rail of the small space; he runs his hands over the Blaine's body, taking in the sight of his spattering of chest hair through his transparent shirt. "This really isn't serving its purpose anymore," Kurt says, and tugs the bottom of Blaine's shirt up. Blaine immediately lifts his arms up over his head, allowing Kurt to peel the garment off of his heated body. When the lift comes to a stop at the 12th floor, Blaine looks up and pushes Kurt backwards toward the landing, but not before noticing the security camera placed in the corner of the space.

Chucking, he says, "I guess the security team got a bit of a show tonight,"

All Kurt can respond with is a low groan as he pulls Blaine toward the door of their apartment. Blaine pulls his key out of his pocket and can't seem to get the key into the lock fast enough. His fingers shake from the cold and wet as well as from the tingles running down his spine as Kurt presses his groin into Blaine's backside.

Finally, he gets the key inside, but decides to turn around to face Kurt. Kurt just pushes him up against the door and Blaine's knees give out a little when he feels Kurt's erection through his pants rubbing against his own. He reaches behind him and turns the knob. Blaine stumbles backward into the room with Kurt still attached to his hip. Kurt kicks the door shut behind him, pressing his lips to Blaine's in a fiery kiss.

He can start to feel himself heating up and continues to push Blaine into their bedroom. When the back of Blaine's knees hit the edge of the bed, he falls backward and Kurt collapses on top of him, breaking their kiss.

Kurt lifts his knees onto the bed and straddles Blaine's waist. The window is still open from this morning, and by this time the sun is nearly finished setting. What is left of the sun illuminates the gray sky and throws a soft light onto Kurt's form sitting on top of Blaine. Kurt crosses his arms in front of him, tugging at the hem of his Henley shirt and in one swift motion strips off both it and his undershirt. In the soft light, Blaine looks up and sees that Kurt's skin is dewy from the water and he reaches up to run his hands up the smooth skin.

Blaine thinks he will forever marvel at how small Kurt's frame is and how it manages to still be sturdy. Kurt's skin is pulled over taut muscles, gently defining his torso, his arms, his hips, his legs, his everything. There isn't an inch of him that isn't soft. But as Kurt bends over, placing his hands against the mattress on either side of Blaine's head and looks at him with those wise, blue eyes Blaine remembers that Kurt is far from fragile.

Blaine's natural instincts tell him to take care of anyone he loves, especially Kurt. But as he has come to learn, Kurt is more than able to take care of himself. Blaine is merely allowed to take care of Kurt, because as much as Kurt loves to dole out commands and take the lead in any project he takes part in, at the end of the day Blaine is the person he comes home to. As Kurt closes his eyes and moves in to kiss Blaine, this time with a gentle passion, he seems to be thinking the same thing. Blaine doesn't demand anything of Kurt; he doesn't expect Kurt to be anybody other than who he is. Which is why the heat of moments such as this are all the more special.

The couple let themselves become lost in the moment. All previous thoughts turn to focus on the feel skin against skin, sliding easily with the slickness of the leftover rain. Suddenly aware of the heaviness of his pants, Kurt breaks the kiss and begins to undo the button. Blaine pushes his hands away and pulls the zipper down. He rolls over on the bed, his turn to straddle Kurt before standing up and taking off Kurt's shoes and peeling the pants off in one swift movement. The sudden coolness of the air against Kurt's damp skin makes goosebumps all over his body, and the tingle only adds to the tightness coiled low in his stomach. Before rejoining his lover on the bed, Blaine steps out of his shoes while tugging his own jeans off. He climbs back over Kurt, but sees that Kurt has an amused expression his face now.

"Not with the red socks on, please," he says, digging his nails into Blaine's ass.

"You'll have to get them off me yourself, then," Blaine growls and pushes himself off Kurt to lean against the headboard of the bed. He lifts up one leg, his toes pointed, and grins sassily at the other boy.

Without hesitation, Kurt grabs at the sock and rips it off, tossing it unceremoniously on the floor where the other soon joins it. Blaine's mouth falls open in mock-offense before tackling Kurt, throwing him backwards yet again and pinning him against the mattress. His lips immediately find Kurt's and this time they kiss with a renewed fervor. Blaine's hair is still dripping from the rain and droplets fall on Kurt's forehead as his lips move over his own. The warmth of their bodies rubbing together slowly begins to thaw the couple and Kurt's goosebumps disappear, but not the tingling sensation down his spine.

With only the damp fabric of their underwear between them, Kurt gasps at the sensation of Blaine's hips grinding into his own. Kurt shifts underneath him so his hard cock gets friction from Blaine's steady rocking. He groans and Blaine's hands grip his sides harder. Kurt's hands are back at their rightful place on Blaine's ass and he attempts to pull the shorter boy closer.

"Underwear off, Anderson," Kurt growls against Blaine's lips.

"After you, Hummel," Blaine returns, further turned on by Kurt's authoritative use of his surname. They lift their hips at the same time, pushing the garments down their legs before helping each other kick them off. Now it's just skin against sensitive skin and heat is radiating from Blaine's body. No longer cold, the dampness from the rain on their bodies is replaced with the sweat of their passion.

Blaine rests on his elbows, frotting his hard-on against Kurt's, who breathes hard into the crook of Blaine's neck, his hands running up and down the shorter boy's body. Kurt marvels at the texture of Blaine's body: the spattering of hair on his chest (with a suggestive trail leading downward), the defined lines of his hip bones, the pattern of his ab muscles—Kurt's mind reels from the sheer beauty that is Blaine's body. And the fact that it is delightfully, exclusively his. He is pulled back from his wonderment when Blaine's hand wraps itself firmly around Kurt's dick and begins moving his mouth down Kurt's neck.

Kurt's hips buck up when Blaine's lips find themselves hovering over one of his nipples. He can feel the heat from Blaine's breath for just a second before Blaine captures it in his mouth, sucking gently and nipping occasionally, eliciting whimpers from Kurt. The taller boy's fingers dig into Blaine's shoulder blades when Blaine moves over to the other nipple, releasing Kurt's cock to pinch at the abandoned one.

Kurt whines at the loss of pressure and lifts his hips to press into Blaine's, who responds in turn by grinding down. Kurt throws a hand above his head, grasping at the knob of the drawer of the bed-side table. He reaches inside and pulls out the nearly full tube of lube, not even bothering to push the drawer closed. Blaine stops his ministrations and sits up, rocking his cock purposefully against Kurt's straining erection. Kurt's eyes are closed and his mouth is partly opened, his breath rattling.

Blaine looks down at his boyfriend and licks his lips, imagining kissing that mouth. Blaine leans over to fulfill this want and Kurt willingly kisses back, sliding his tongue over Blaine's gently. The hurriedness of getting to this point has worn off and the two languish in the moment.

But Blaine's hips twitch and Kurt pants into the kiss.

"Fuck, _Blaine_, it's been too long," Kurt says breathlessly while his back arches into the warm body above him.

"You have no idea, Kurt," and Blaine's voice is gravelly. In between short kisses Blaine whispers, "Every day, having to deal with our opposing schedules, always running into you just as you're leaving the apartment, too busy or too tired at the end of the night to just be with you. I've missed you."

Inhaling when Blaine sucks gently at his neck, Kurt's breath is jagged when he says, "I've missed you, too, Blaine."

They hug each other close, pausing their rocking temporarily. Kurt is panting into Blaine's ear, raking his fingers over Blaine's back. Blaine's hands are running through Kurt's still wet hair, tugging lightly.

"Baby, we need to be closer. _Now_," Kurt gasps when Blaine nips at his ear. Kurt is caught in a mixture of emotions between euphoria and a deep longing to hold Blaine close to him and never let go again.

"I've missed you so damn much," Blaine repeats, his mouth urgently crashing against Kurt's again. Blaine's lips trace over Kurt's messily before breaking the kiss and sitting up. Straddling Kurt, he reaches over for the bottle of lube resting on the rumpled sheets next to them. He squeezes a dollop onto his fingers and without a moment's hesitation moves them down to Kurt's entrance, brushing the rim briefly before pushing a finger in.

Kurt's toes curl and he grabs at the sheets. Blaine's finger curls in just the right angle, memorized from years of practice. One hand splayed open against the mattress by Kurt's waist, Blaine balances over him while he slides in another finger. He watches Kurt's face as he does so, and Kurt's eyes are squeezed shut with his head thrown back in ecstasy. When Blaine enters a third, then a fourth finger Kurt's back arches reflexively.

"God, Blaine, please. I need you so much closer. _Please_," Kurt is panting hard, his hands clinging to the sheets as if bracing himself for a fall.

"I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere," Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt on the stomach, near his navel. He twists his fingers inside Kurt once more before gently pulling them out. Kurt's whimper is cut off when Blaine moves the same hand over Kurt's cock, the lubricant allowing his hand to glide smoothly over his length.

With his other hand, Blaine squeezes more lube onto his own erection and spreads it evenly over the sensitive skin. Releasing Kurt's cock, Blaine puts all of his weight on both his arms as he hovers over Kurt, pressing his hips low allowing his penis to graze Kurt's hole. Kurt's hips react violently, pushing down toward Blaine.

In one swift movement, Blaine presses into Kurt, who inhales sharply. Kurt shifts and wraps his legs around Blaine's ass, relishing in the familiar feeling of being so full and so close to Blaine in the most intimate way. Blaine pulls out slowly, only part of the way before sliding back in going as deep as he can. The urgency for them to be as close as possible fills him up. They moan in unison and Blaine's voice is deep and rough where Kurt's exhalation is breathy and cracks at the end. Despite the contrast, the sound is perfect. In harmony, the two rock together with Blaine dragging his cock in and out with drawn-out thrusts.

Blaine's head drops onto Kurt's chest, breathing hard. "Kurt, I—you're—we—_Oh_!" Blaine shudders when Kurt jerks his hips up, a signal to speed up. Blaine begins to move faster, sliding back and forth inside Kurt and the sensation of being so raw is overwhelming.

Kurt's breath hitches in his throat when Blaine leans back and his thrusts hit Kurt at just the right angle, "Blaine! There, oh, _there_."

Blaine makes a guttural noise deep in his throat and continues pushing into Kurt with deep, purposeful motions, concentrating on the pull and drag of each thrust. Kurt releases his white-knuckle grip on the downy comforter and moves a hand down to his cock, resting against his stomach under Blaine's weight. Kurt squeezes his eyes shut harder, stroking himself and a low sigh escapes his lips.

"Ugh, Kurt, you know that kills me," Blaine pants, watching his boyfriend fondle himself. Blaine speeds up his thrusts even more, increasingly turned on. Kurt grunts at the change of pace and he's close, so close.

"Blaine, I'm so close! I need you…" The last three words taper off as Blaine's hand joins his own, pulling over Kurt's dick.

"Come on, then, Kurt. We're together, I'm right here with you," Blaine's head is swimming with the sensation of Kurt clenching around him, the pressure building. Kurt comes hot and hard over their hands and the contractions around Blaine's cock inside him sends him over the edge. Together they arch their backs, moaning loudly.

Blaine reaches down and hold Kurt's head in his hand, pulling the boy's face up to his so he can kiss him long and hard, trying to translate all of his emotions through the movement of his lips over Kurt's. Kurt responds in kind, his teeth biting down on Blaine's lower lip, dragging them over the swollen slickness of his mouth. They break the kiss, breathing hard, and Blaine rests his forehead against Kurt's as he slowly and gently pulls out. Kurt exhales as the fullness disappears and is replaced by a feeling of being whole again. He wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and smiles weakly.

The past couple months have gone by so slowly, each day a repeat of the one before. The quick pecks on his cheek, the passing grazes as he leaves the apartment for class, the too-tired-to-cuddle feeling at night where the only parts of them touching are their feet—Kurt mourns over the distance they've had, made all the worse by their close proximity. All the times he was in the mood, Blaine was too exhausted from rehearsals. And each time Blaine pressed Kurt close against the counter or the couch, Kurt had to break them apart before getting back to his sketches.

The feeling of being complete again envelopes the two of them as they rest on the bed, their breath slowly returning to a normal pace. This moment has by no means made up for every "Not now," and "Maybe later," of the past several weeks, but it certainly has helped.

Blaine tugs the blankets out from under them and pulls them over their flushed, naked bodies. They lay there quietly in the darkness of the early evening, only the glow of the city lights outside their window throwing shadows on the walls of their bedroom.

Kurt rolls over, his back against Blaine's chest, and huddles in as close as he can get, making a sleepy but blissful noise as he does so. One of Blaine's arms is draped over Kurt and his hand has found Kurt's hand, rolling his thumb over that stretch of skin between his thumb and forefinger.

"I really have missed you," Blaine can hear Kurt whisper in the dark. "I wish this break could last forever. I don't want to return to all that stress. Can we just stay in bed forever?"

"You wouldn't want that," Blaine reminds him. "You love your work so much."

"I love _you_ so much. That's all I care about right now." Kurt pushes his shoulders back into Blaine's chest to emphasize his words.

Blaine smiles, "I know. And you know I love you, too. It's only Saturday, we have seven more days before we should even think about school." He pauses his thumb briefly to squeeze Kurt's hand reassuringly.

"Mmm, okay," Kurt exhales, yawning widely.

Blaine can hear Kurt's breath even out as he falls asleep and he hums contentedly to himself before closing his own eyes and drifting off into a deep slumber.


	5. Day 3, Part 1

**Although this part is short, I'm really happy with it. I hope you all agree. Again, I appreciate all of you for actually reading all of these. And of course your reviews are welcome! I love getting feedback. I may or may not delay the next part somewhat, seeing as yesterday's episode (2x14) gave me several new ideas that I'm excited to work with. (As I'm sure it did with several other writers, but I'm going to take a crack at it, nonetheless.)**

**Anyway, I hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_ or the characters Kurt and Blaine.**

* * *

Kurt wakes with a start, squinting into the darkness of the bedroom. Blaine's arm is still wrapped around him, and unconsciously pulls Kurt closer, his breath soft and evenly blowing onto Kurt's neck. Kurt looks up over at his nightstand where the blue glow of his alarm clock says it is 2:37. Internally groaning, Kurt thinks, _Why am I even awake?_

A rumbling noise stirs in Kurt's stomach and he can feel the uncomfortable twist of hunger pulling behind his navel. _Oh_, Kurt thinks, remembering that he and Blaine barely ate anything the day before.

Very carefully he starts to slip out from under Blaine's arms. Blaine groans and his eyelids flutter, but he doesn't wake. Standing up, Kurt replaces the blanket and tucks Blaine in, pausing for a moment to look at the peaceful expression on his boyfriend's face. Blaine's usually expressive eyebrows are completely relaxed and his lips are slightly parted from being pressed against the pillow, where his curls lay in disarray.

Kurt straightens up when he feels a cool draft across his bare skin and walks over to the full-length mirror on the bathroom door to grab his silk robe, which is hanging off the corner. He pulls the ties of the robe tight around him and knots it before stepping into his slippers. He stands in front of the mirror briefly, staring at himself.

He makes eye contact with his reflection and grins. The worry lines of stress that typically blemish his skin right between his eyebrows are gone, even when he sees how horrifying his hair looks. Kurt raises a hand and tries to brush his hair with his fingers, to little avail. Shrugging to himself in the mirror, Kurt decides to put off food temporarily to clean up some. His face feels oily after a day in the rain and then there's the hair he has to tame before it becomes forever matted.

Ten minutes later, Kurt pads out of the bathroom. He quickly checks on Blaine again and sees he's rolled over onto his stomach, splayed entirely across the bed. Kurt laughs quietly and is glad that for once he managed to avoid getting elbowed in the chest by Blaine's flailing arms.

He turns to leave the bedroom and walks over to the kitchen, pulling the refrigerator door open and stares stupidly at the food in there, not really registering what he's looking at. Blinking in the light, he reaches in for the container of grapes on the top shelf, and looking around he opts for the block of cheddar cheese on the door, as well. Kurt sets the food on the counter and begins uses a knife to get a few slices off the block before returning it to the fridge. Arranging his food into a bowl, Kurt grabs a napkin before settling in on the couch and pulls the fleece blanket lying on the opposite armrest up to his chest.

For a few minutes, all Kurt can hear is the pressing sound of silence-that weird ringing in his ears when things are suddenly quiet. He sighs, picking at his snack and leans back, closing his eyes for a moment to relax.

"What're we having?" Kurt jumps, nearly tossing his bowl of food into the air as Blaine sleepily steps into the room, wearing an old Dalton Athletics tee and cotton pajama pants. He rubs at his eyes and runs a hand through his hair, blinking at Kurt through the dim light of the living room.

"You're awake," Kurt says, watching Blaine pass by before turning and joining him on the couch. Blaine rests his back against the opposite armrest, pulling himself under the blanket and wrapping his legs with Kurt's.

"I'm so hungry," He reaches over to the bowl on Kurt's lap and grabs a few grapes, attempting to pop them into his mouth but he misses on the first three tries. Kurt just smirks—sleepy Blaine is so adorable. Blaine looks up at Kurt with a sassy glance and picks one of the fallen grapes off his lap, placing it purposefully into his mouth.

"Yay, you did it," Kurt teases and bites off the corner of a slice of cheese. Blaine just glares at him, rubbing at his eyes again.

"It is way too early for you to be teasing me," he says, picking up a slice for himself.

"It's just too easy. We're always so well matched with the comebacks, but between the hours of 2am and 10am, I've got the advantage because you're too tired."

"That's such a wide margin of time," Blaine sighs, but it turns into a yawn, only emphasizing Kurt's point. "I do love my sleep, though."

"I know you do, baby," Kurt pats at Blaine's knee through the blanket, squeezing gently.

They sit in silence for several minutes, finishing off the bowl of food with only Blaine yawning occasionally to break the quiet.

Blaine's toes idly rub at Kurt's calf and he pulls his arms above his head in a long stretch. Kurt absently watches how this causes his old high school shirt to lift slightly, exposing a strip of skin above the band of his pajamas before lifting the bowl off of his lap and placing it on the ottoman. He reaches for Blaine's hands, who reaches back willingly, and pulls him forward on top of him. Blaine tugs the blanket out from under him and replaces it over his legs, now covering the both of them. His stubble-covered cheek finds a comfortable spot against the bare patch of skin under Kurt's robe before snuggling in completely. Kurt scoots down a little so he can rest his head on top of Blaine's and he closes his eyes.

Except this time Kurt doesn't drift off to sleep immediately. Instead, he just sits there, hugging Blaine close and breathing in his scent. Right now he smells like rain and vanilla and sex and sweat and the woods all wrapped into one and Kurt inhales deeply, trying to memorize the fragrance and wishing he could bottle it.

For the first time in a long time, Kurt is comfortable. He feels completely at ease just sitting there without the pressure of having anything to do. He is completely relaxed, cushioned in the softness of the sofa and enveloped in the warmth of his boyfriend. Blaine's breathing is even and quiet in the stillness of their living room. Kurt looks around at their apartment. _Their_ apartment. There are days where he still marvels at the fact that they have come so far from their junior year in high school. It seems like an entirely different lifetime. And in many ways, it is. Kurt and Blaine had left Lima to start a new life. Together.

He sometimes wonders where he would be if he had never asked Blaine for help that day at Dalton. Kurt pushes the thought out of his head before it can fully form. What matters is that he did. It has made all the difference. Sometimes he watches Blaine get dressed, or do the dishes, or practice lines and wonders if he knows that he saved Kurt's life. Blaine would never admit to it even if he_ is_ aware of it, but Kurt is determined to never stop showing his gratitude, even in the smallest ways. He will never stop going the extra mile for the stocky boy who changed his world when he took Kurt's hand in his own.

Kurt strokes over Blaine's back absently, his eyes watering just the slightest. He kisses the top of Blaine's head before resting his own there and allowing himself to fall back asleep, his dreams filled with visions of Blaine's face smiling back at him.


	6. Day 3, Part 2

**So, this is another one that sort of got away from me. It's very much a day-in-the-life-of-Klaine piece and I enjoyed further tacking down the details of their relationship. All I can hope is that you all enjoy reading it, as well. It looks like this day is going to be another 3 part piece and I have high hopes for the next piece.**

**On another note, if any of you are interested, I made a tumblr with the same name (you can find a link on my profile) where I basically just comment on the progress of/ thoughts on my writing while gushing over Klaine/ Darren/ Chris/ Glee/ etc. I just thought it'd be a fun sort of thing to do, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of _Glee_ or the characters Kurt and Blaine.**

* * *

Kurt isn't surprised when he finds himself waking up first. Again. His neck is stiff from the awkward angle where his head had been resting atop Blaine's curls and he leans back, stretching. He can hear several things pop as he does so and exhales with a tired sigh.

His legs have fallen asleep with the weight of Blaine's body pressing on them for the past few hours. Kurt tries to shake Blaine awake, to no avail when all the shorter boy does is groan and pushes Kurt's hand away in a lazy sort of way.

"Nuh-uh, you need to get up," Kurt chides, trying to push at Blaine's shoulders again.

Instead of moving, Blaine just goes limp, his body becoming dead-weight, further pressing Kurt into the cushions of the couch.

"Blaine! Not funny," Kurt can't help but laugh as he pushes against Blaine, even trying to tug at his hair. Blaine just smiles into Kurt's chest and suppresses a chuckle. "Blaine, come on, it's time to get up."

Blaine just groans grumpily and buries his face into Kurt's robe, "Nope."

"Okay, you asked for it!" Kurt says, and squeezes at Blaine's sides, tickling him. If only he could reach the back of Blaine's knees, where he's most ticklish…

"No! No! Stop!" Blaine's head pops up and he tries to push Kurt's hands off, knowing exactly what Kurt is thinking.

"I warned you," Kurt says, raking his fingers over every spot he can get at before Blaine's hands swat them away.

Blaine's laughter comes out in gasps but lets out a triumphant "HA!" when he manages to grab both of Kurt's wrists and pins them to the couch cushions. Breathing hard, Blaine looks down smugly at Kurt. "I win," he says and kisses the tip of Kurt's nose quickly.

Kurt just raises an eyebrow, "Really? I'm pretty sure I did. You're up, aren't you?"

Blaine looks down as if he has to check that he actually is up. "You're clever. I'll get you back, though. Mark my words."

"'Mark my words.' Really, Blaine?" Kurt teases as he tries to squirm out of Blaine's grip.

"Oh, shush. And stop moving. I've got you right where I want you." Blaine moves his face close to Kurt's, not breaking eye contact, before swiping his tongue over Kurt's lips. Instinctively, Kurt parts his lips, expecting more.

Instead, Blaine releases Kurt's wrists and leans back, resting on his knees and straddling Kurt's legs.

"Hey, is this your way of getting back at me? Because that's just mean," Kurt pouts, using his arms to push himself back up into a sitting position against the armrest of the couch.

"Nope, I just thought morning breath wasn't sexy?" Blaine returns, with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You know what? You're right," Kurt says and begins to push himself off the couch.

But Blaine lurches forward and puts his hands on Kurt's thighs, keeping him in place. "Wait, I'm sorry, I really do want to kiss you. Can't you make an exception?"

Kurt looks into Blaine's pleading eyes, his eyebrows knitted together and considers for a second. "Hmm… I guess so. For you. Just this once."

"C'mere then," Blaine says and pulls Kurt on top of him, moving his legs out from under him as he leans backward. Kurt is hovering over him, a seductive glint in his eye. Kurt leans in and Blaine closes his eyes as Kurt's nose brushes against his. But before their lips touch, Blaine screams in surprise. One of Kurt's hands had slid down and is now tickling him behind the knees ferociously.

"HEY! No, no stop it!" Blaine gasps, kicking hard and trying to escape Kurt's persistent fingers. He's laughing too hard to say much else and Kurt is relentless as he giggles at Blaine's attempts at getting away.

Blaine's stomach starts to hurt just as Kurt stops tickling, instead placing his hand on the underside of Blaine's thigh. Blaine tries to catch his breath and glares up at Kurt, who is still smiling widely. "You tricked me," he huffs.

"Oh, stop pouting," Kurt squeezes at Blaine's thigh before climbing off the couch and offering a hand to Blaine.

Blaine shakes his head, crossing his arms, "Nuh-uh. Now I'm never leaving this spot."

"Are you sure about that?" Kurt asks, walking toward the bedroom as he undoes the knot on his robe. Blaine's eyes follow him as he passes and then widen when the robe slides off Kurt's shoulders just as he steps into the other room, letting it fall to the floor at the doorway.

Blaine practically flies over the back of the couch and chases Kurt into the bedroom. Just as he enters the room, he sees the bathroom door close. And hears a click as Kurt locks it.

Blaine reaches for the knob and when it doesn't turn, he huffs in frustration. Leaning his forehead against the door, he shouts, "Kurt, you tease, let me in!" There's some shuffling on the other side and Blaine hears the spray of the shower turn on.

"Sorry? Can't hear you!" Kurt calls back. And all Blaine can imagine is Kurt's naked body dripping wet as he lathers himself in soap. He can practically smell the lemon verbena of Kurt's body wash and realizes that he's already half hard.

He bangs on the door a few times, pleading, "Kurt, sweetheart, please let me in." He can hear Kurt humming to himself and closes his eyes. All he can think of is the silky-smoothness of Kurt's skin and the way his muscles flex as he runs his hands over his own body…

He listens to Kurt humming and smiles to himself when he realizes it's the chorus of _You Can't Always Get What You Want _by the Rolling Stones. "He would," Blaine mutters. He turns around and slides down the door, sitting on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest. He just sits there for a minute, but sighs when he realizes that Kurt is probably going to be a while and lifts himself off the floor.

Blaine stands in their bedroom for a second and looks around the room, a hand resting on his hip. His eyes fall on Kurt's alarm clock, seeing that it's only just past 7 in the morning. He moves to make the bed, but realizes as he grabs the sheets it's probably a good time to wash them. Stripping off the blankets, he tosses them onto the chair in the corner of the room by the window.

By now, Kurt has changed his tune, opting for a personal favorite. Blaine stops to listen as Kurt begins the second verse to _Defying Gravity_. Sometimes Blaine wishes that Kurt had went on to do musical theatre like he had, but he knows that it's not Kurt's passion. And this way, Blaine thinks, he gets Kurt's beautiful voice all to himself. He moves over to the dresser and pulls open a drawer, grabbing his purple pants and then a dark gray shirt before laying them on the bed. _A good outfit for a breakfast date_, he thinks. Pulling open another drawer, he rummages for a fresh pair of boxers and a pair of gray argyle socks, tossing them on the bed next to the shirt and pants.

Blaine moves to the closet, shoving aside all of Kurt's clothes which take up a majority of the little space. There he finds his black pea coat and a blue circular scarf and takes them off their respective hangers, putting them next to the rest of the day's clothes. Just as he moves away from the bed he hears the spray of the shower stop and his head turns in the direction of the bathroom door. Listening intently, he can hear Kurt grab a towel and then, _Yes!_, a click as he unlocks the door.

When Blaine opens the door, Kurt has already started his morning routine. Kurt looks at Blaine through the mirror as he rubs moisturizer into his chin and grins smugly at him.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Blaine says, his hands on his hips.

"I do, actually," Kurt rearranges his towel around his waist before picking up his toner.

"You minx," Blaine practically purrs as he brushes past Kurt and turns on the shower for himself.

Blaine pulls off his shirt and pants, leaving them in a neat pile on the floor before moving to climb into the shower. Kurt conspicuously eyes Blaine's naked body as he does so, and Blaine doesn't miss his lingering gaze. He yanks the curtain closed; hiding his body but not his face as he cheekily sticks his tongue out before ducking behind it to wash his hair.

"So, I was thinking today we'd just have a lazy day," Blaine calls over the sound of the shower to Kurt.

"That sounds really, really nice. We do need to do laundry today, though," Kurt replies as he puts tooth paste on his brush.

"Yes, we do. I already stripped the bed. And I was also thinking that maybe we could go get breakfast this morning," Blaine says, rubbing shampoo into his curls.

Kurt takes his toothbrush out of his mouth long enough to say, "Sounds wonderful."

They each carry on their respective tasks in silence for several minutes until Blaine is finished and turns off the shower. Pushing aside the shower curtain, he wipes the water out of his eyes to see Kurt perched on the cover of the toilet, still in his towel and one leg draped over the other, with Blaine's towel in his lap. Kurt gets up and hands it to Blaine before returning to his original position, just watching Blaine as he dries himself off.

They are beyond being uncomfortable with each other when naked, but Blaine throws Kurt a quizzical look anyway.

"What? It's been a while since I could just _watch_ you. It's moments like these that are the best, I think. So little, but so significant. It's just you being you. I like that," Kurt finishes, looking up at Blaine with a smile not just playing on his lips, but in his eyes as well.

Blaine nods in understanding, but he bats his lashes at Kurt when he says, "Okay, but you can only look. No touching. I'm still mad at you for playing such tricks on me so early in the morning." Blaine proceeds to wrap the towel around his waist, pointedly looking at Kurt.

Kurt's smile doesn't falter, "I'll try my best."

Kurt sits patiently, watching as Blaine starts smearing shaving cream up his neck and along his jaw line. As much as he loves Blaine's scruff, he knows Blaine likes to stay clean-cut. Kurt likes watching Blaine shave, anyway. He loves the way Blaine meticulously grooms himself. Though his grooming routine isn't nearly as drawn out as Kurt's, he still likes to keep up appearances. Every now and then, he lets Kurt give him the full spa treatment and unashamedly admits that he loves it, he just wishes he had the time and patience for it.

In smooth, fluid motions Blaine runs the razor along his skin, pausing occasionally to rinse it off. And Kurt admires the bend of Blaine's spine when he leans over the sink to splash water on his face to wash off any residual shaving cream. He watches the way Blaine's veins pop along his forearm as he reaches into the cabinet behind the mirror for his own moisturizer. He notes the way Blaine's Adam's apple bobs as he brushes his teeth. And he laughs when Blaine reaches for the tube of chapstick sitting on the side of the sink and proceeds to trace it along his lips, smacking them dramatically.

Blaine has an unhealthy (well, according to Kurt, at least) obsession with chapstick. Specifically, strawberry chapstick. More often than what would be considered normal, Kurt finds one of Blaine's many tubes lying around the house—in the couch cushions, in coat pockets, on the kitchen counter and once in the freezer. Kurt remembers asking him about that, and Blaine had blushed, explaining that he had been in a hurry to grab lunch between classes and must have gotten distracted. As much as Kurt loves teasing Blaine about this quirk he has to admit that the soft, sweetness of Blaine's lips is completely worth it. He can't eat an actual strawberry without getting turned on.

Kurt can't help but imagine kissing those strawberry lips and unwittingly lets out a large sigh. Blaine turns to look at him, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" he questions, running a small bit of pomade through his damp hair. He turns back to the mirror and shakes his head, letting the curls bounce into an accidentally-on-purpose bed-head look. But he moves a curl here or there, making sure each one is in just the right place.

"Nothing," Kurt answers innocently, while toying with the hem of his towel. He smoothes it out again before continuing, "I'm just waiting to finish up my routine."

Blaine stops messing with his hair to fully turn toward Kurt, his attention refocused on the boy sitting primly in front of him. "I thought you were done?"

"Not quite," Kurt says, standing up and stopping within inches of Blaine. "I recall adding _you_ to it yesterday morning." Kurt is looking down at Blaine with his wide blue eyes and Blaine doesn't protest when Kurt moves in to kiss him fully on the lips. Reflexively, he leans into Kurt and wraps his arms around his neck while Kurt wraps his own arms around Blaine's waist.

Kurt sighs into Blaine's mouth and Blaine can taste the spearmint on his breath. Kurt smiles against Blaine's lips, proud to have successfully made Blaine forget his no-touching mandate temporarily. Not wanting to push his luck, he pulls away and licks his lips, tasting strawberries.

Except it seems Blaine hasn't forgotten. "Don't think I'm not still mad at you just because I let you do that. I'm still going to get you back," Blaine winks at Kurt before stepping into the bedroom. Kurt follows and begins sorting through the closet, pushing aside hangers in an attempt to find something appropriate for going out for breakfast. Resting all his weight on one leg, Kurt stands in front of his wardrobe, contemplating his choices.

"Dark green scoop-neck long-sleeve shirt, white jeans, khaki military jacket. And those Prada chukka boots. Oh, and your Burberry scarf." Blaine suggests, pulling on his pants.

Kurt considers this for a second, picturing it in his mind. He twists to look at Blaine, "Good choice," he says with a note of approval in his voice. He pulls out the outfit Blaine had outlined and they get dressed in silence.

Kurt is standing in front of the mirror on the bathroom door when Blaine says, "So I was thinking, we could just walk over to the Starbucks on Broadway," while pulling on his pair of low-top black Converse All-Stars.

"That sounds fine," Kurt adjusts the collar of his jacket before looking out the window. There are drops of water racing down the glass and he smiles as he recalls the night before. Blaine is watching Kurt as he does so and knows what he's thinking. He gets up off the bed and pulls Kurt into a hug. Kurt is still lost in thought as he looks out the window, so Blaine puts his hand on Kurt's chin, pulling it down toward his face. Those gold-flecked blue eyes look back at him, practically sparkling. Still holding his chin, Blaine leans forward on his the tips of his toes to kiss Kurt, gently sucking on his lower lip.

Kurt hums contentedly when Blaine breaks the kiss, swaying back onto his heels. "Ready to go?" He asks.

"Mhmm," Kurt nods.

The two move the leave the apartment, Blaine grabbing his set of keys out of the tray on the side table by the door while Kurt picks up the umbrella leaning up against the wall.

When they reach the double doors on the first floor of the building the couple steps out into the rain. With arms linked they huddle under the large umbrella, singing together the tune of _Singing in the Rain_ down the streets of New York.


	7. Day 3, Part 3

**Sorry this took so long to finish! If it makes you feel any better, I think you guys will really like this chapter. I know I do. It's perfectly fluffy with just a little bit of smut.**

**I'd just like to remind y'all to check out my tumblr (link on my profile) where you can get some more background info on this particular universe, if you're interested. You don't have to, I'm happy with you just reading this!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own _Glee_ or the characters portrayed here.

* * *

**

Just before 10'o'clock, the couple bursts through the door of their apartment, laughing.

"Oh, wow, I haven't thought about that in forever," Kurt chuckles, replacing the umbrella against the wall to dry.

Blaine shrugs off his pea coat, "Seriously. I can't believe she said that!"

"Apparently the lack of tots will do that to you," Kurt says with a smile.

Somehow, over croissants and coffee, the topic had turned toward high school. The two discussed the memories with the same tone of amused nostalgia as when one recalls an embarrassing moment but can now see the humor of the situation. By the time the two reached their apartment, they were lost in the hilarity of a particular event.

Back in junior year, in the early parts of Blaine and Kurt's friendship, they'd had dinner with a not only tot-starved, but a somewhat jealous, Mercedes at Breadstix. All through the night Kurt remembers her being incredibly distracted only to have her later admit to them that she had been having hallucinations.

They had been in Kurt's room for a movie night about a week after the fact. "Kurt, don't laugh," Mercedes warned, but Kurt was already in a fit of giggles with Blaine sitting determinedly still next to him. She glared at them, "I don't know why I even decided to tell you. You're already being a pain."

"No, wait. Okay. I'm sorry," Kurt attempted to press his lips into a thin line, trying his best to stay serious. But then Blaine erupted in a fit of laughter and Kurt couldn't help himself. "A purse, Mercedes, really?" Kurt could barely speak between gasping for breath, he was laughing so hard. Next to him, Blaine was dramatically miming what Mercedes had described, mouthing the word "gay" over and over, his hands gesticulating wildly.

Mercedes just rolled her eyes and sighed. "You two are such a_ funny _couple," she said sarcastically.

Both Blaine and Kurt remember pausing their antics temporarily at the last word, glancing nervously at each other for just a moment before looking away. Kurt remembers Mercedes winking at him before getting up to go talk to Tina, who was sitting on the couch with Mike. Blaine hadn't noticed because he'd suddenly found a spot on his sweater very interesting.

"Tots aren't even that good," Blaine says casually, tossing his keys back in the bowl before moving to the kitchen for a drink.

"Blaine Anderson, don't you let Mercedes hear you say that," Kurt jokingly reprimands as he pulls out a chair at the dining table and sits down.

Blaine sets a glass of orange juice in front of Kurt, who looks up at him appreciatively, then sits down with his own at the table. "Oh, I know better than to do something that stupid," he replies.

The conversation dies down and for a few minutes the two simply sit in silence, sipping on their drinks. Though Kurt mostly just runs his fingers over the side of glass, tracing designs in the condensation clinging to the surface. He yawns widely, scrunching his nose as he does so. Blaine watches him, a loving smile on his face, before reflexively yawning as well.

"And you insisted on getting up so early," he says lazily, and drains the last of his orange juice.

"My legs were asleep," is all Kurt says. There's a beat, then he yawns again.

As if on cue, Blaine copies him, "Stop doing that."

Kurt's lips pull up in a smile, this time purposefully yawning while stretching his arms up above his head.

Blaine yawns a third time, glaring at his boyfriend. "Can we please take a nap?"

"But I just had coffee…" Kurt says, only half serious.

"Because it's obviously working wonders right now," Blaine replies, reaching over to rub a thumb across Kurt's cheek. Kurt instinctively closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

"Mmm, okay," Kurt hums. "Only for a little while, though."

"Sure, sure," Blaine says as he stands up to grab Kurt's hand and drags him into the bedroom. Once inside, Blaine flops face first onto the bed, realizing too late that he'd stripped it earlier. He groans into the mattress and Kurt can just barely make out a muffled, "Dammit."

Chuckling, Kurt walks past the bed to grab new sheets and blankets from the closet. When he turns around, Blaine is still laying face down on the bed.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, setting the blankets on the corner of the mattress.

"Hrmf," is all Blaine manages before lifting his head in Kurt's direction. "Huh?"

"A little help?" Kurt prompts as he unfolds a sheet. Blaine reluctantly pushes himself off the mattress and the two make the bed.

As Blaine smoothes out the new down comforter, Kurt pulls the curtains closed, blocking out the mid-morning light. When he turns, Blaine is tugging off his pants. He tosses them on top of the sheets in the chair before climbing into bed with just his gray shirt and his boxers on. Kurt is quick to follow suit, opting to peel off his form-fitting shirt as well. Blaine is lying on his back, his arms behind his head and his eyes flutter when Kurt crawls next to him under the covers.

Kurt snuggles against his boyfriend, watching the rise and fall of Blaine's torso as he breathes slowly. Kurt fights back a yawn, instead letting the desire to _touch_ overwhelm him. With all this extra time, he can't help but get excited all over again at the mere thought of being in bed with Blaine. Why waste time sleeping when they could be doing so much more? He walks two fingers up Blaine's chest, from his navel to his collar bone. Blaine smiles a little at this, his eyes opening slightly, and his arm under Kurt pulls him closer in response.

Kurt feels a familiar tingle down his spine, particularly where Blaine's fingers are pressed against his back, and drapes a leg over Blaine's. Blaine hums contentedly and Kurt takes this as consent. Kurt moves in to kiss the side of Blaine's ribs, moving up to his collarbone, enjoying the quick turn of events.

"Shall we forgo the nap then? Suddenly I'm feeling… energized," Kurt mumbles against the skin of Blaine's neck. But when Blaine doesn't respond, Kurt lifts his head to see that his boyfriend's eyes are closed, his jaw a little slack and very clearly asleep.

Kurt sighs and rests his head on Blaine's shoulder, falling asleep before he even has a chance to decide whether he is disappointed or finds Blaine absolutely adorable.

At half past 1, the boys are awake and refreshed. Despite Blaine's pleas that Kurt not take the effort to make them lunch, Kurt can't help himself. As appealing as a whole day of nothing sounds, he is physically incapable of simply not doing _anything_.

"Besides, I know you love my cooking," Kurt says over his shoulder as he slices a tomato.

Blaine looks up from the newspaper he is reading at the dining table. "You spoil me," he says.

"It's just grilled cheese sandwiches," Kurt returns as he goes to the refrigerator and grabs a red onion.

Blaine gets up and walks over the counter to appraise the ingredients spread neatly there—the only traditional foods he sees are bread and cheese, though he's sure it's sourdough bread and soy cheese. "With you, it's never _just _anything." He moves to where Kurt is standing, cutting thin slices off the red onion. "And I wouldn't have it any other way," he continues, taking a piece of tomato off the cutting-board and popping it into his mouth.

Kurt continues his preparations while Blaine watches, occasionally offering to help but Kurt refuses to let him. Kurt places the sandwiches in the oven, setting the timer for 5 minutes before moving to clean off the counter. Blaine steps behind him as he does so and slides his arms around Kurt's waist. "Smells delicious, honey," he whispers into Kurt's ear. He inhales deeply, his nose buried in the crook of Kurt's neck, "And you smell quite delicious as well."

Kurt pauses temporarily to nudge Blaine's head with his own in response. He tries to move down the counter to the sink but Blaine keeps his grip around him. They end up doing a sort of shuffle and Kurt laughs when Blaine stumbles slightly. "You're making this difficult," Kurt teases, but the effect is lost when he squeaks as Blaine's hands slide underneath the hem of his white kurta, brushing his fingers along Kurt's hip bones.

Blaine continues to push his hands up and down Kurt's chest. Kurt's responding whine catches in his throat and he puts both hands flat against the counter top.

Thinking this is the perfect time to strike, with Kurt so unsuspecting, Blaine begins raking his fingers over the sides if Kurt's ribs, tickling mercilessly. The taller boy jumps with a scream, instantly trying to claw Blaine's persistent fingers off of him. Blaine pulls Kurt away from the counter, more specifically away from the sharp utensils, but doesn't stop running his hands over Kurt. Kurt is still trapped in Blaine's hold, gasping for breath.

"Sweet, sweet revenge," Blaine growls and with one arm still wrapped around Kurt's waist, he runs a finger down Kurt's spine causing the boy to shiver, inhaling sharply.

"Okay, okay! You've had your fun!" Kurt tries to reach behind him and grab at Blaine but the shorter boy twists away, causing his grip around Kurt to loosen. Realizing his mistake, Blaine makes to run away but Kurt catches hold of his wrist before he can get too far. "Nuh-uh, you're not going anywhere, mister."

Blaine laughs, loud and clear as Kurt pulls him forward, their chests crashing together before their lips meet. They both smile into the kiss and close their eyes as they relax into it. But just as Blaine's hand on Kurt's back slides lower, the timer for the oven goes off with a loud _ping!_

Kurt immediately begins to pull away but again Blaine keeps his hold. "Blaine, as very interested as I am in where this was going, I need to take those out before we're dealing with a whole different kind of fire," Kurt takes Blaine's arms off of him and walks over to the oven, but not before winking back at him. Blaine stands there pouting for a second but is distracted when Kurt bends over to take the pan out of the oven.

Without even turning to face him Kurt says, "Enjoying the view, are you?"

"You know me too well," Blaine returns.

"No, I just know how sexy I am," Kurt says casually, using a spatula to place the sandwiches on plates. He turns around and hands one to Blaine, who is smirking. When Kurt walks by to sit at the dining table, Blaine slaps his ass causing Kurt to jump a little and throw a coquettish look back at him.

When they sit at the table to eat, Kurt's foot playfully knocks against Blaine's. All throughout the meal, they play footsie, coyly looking up at each other when they think the other isn't looking but staring unabashedly when caught in the act.

Blaine is making obscene noises as he eats, dramatically expressing how delicious the food is. Kurt isn't sure whether or to laugh or to be incredibly turned on.

"Mmm, oh god, Kurt. Ooh, it's so good," Blaine moans into his sandwich. Kurt giggles, and lightly kicks Blaine under the table. His foot lingers a little longer, though, before running it up Blaine's leg and suddenly Blaine's moans don't sound put-upon at all.

"You are being such a huge tease today," Blaine says when Kurt stands up to put his plate on the counter. At his words, Kurt walks exaggeratedly, shaking his hips with each step.

"Good things come to those who wait," Kurt replies, taking Blaine's plate this time.

Blaine gets up and strides over to Kurt and turns him around. "I think we've done plenty waiting, haven't we?"

Kurt scrunches his nose, "Yes, but since when have you been opposed to a challenge?" Kurt runs a finger along Blaine's smooth jaw line before slipping away, practically skipping into the bedroom.

For a moment Blaine thinks he's won, but Kurt returns with their laundry basket in his arms. It takes all of Blaine's strength to keep himself from stamping his foot in frustration. Kurt sees the stiff set of Blaine's jaw and sets the basket down before gesturing for his boyfriend to come over. For a second, Blaine considers leaving the boy hanging, but Kurt's open arms are too inviting to resist.

Just as he reaches Kurt, though, Blaine changes his mind again. Bypassing his boyfriend, he picks up the laundry basket instead and this time it's Kurt's turn to huff in frustration. "Two can play at this game," Blaine says as he steps into his blue suede moccasins that sit by the door.

Kurt slips into his own calfskin leather mocs before grabbing their keys. He places a chaste kiss on Blaine's cheek and they make their way out the door toward the elevator.

One of the four laundry rooms in the building is on the 10th floor and the boys find themselves alone in the cold concrete space, with only a washer or two running. Most people go home or go on vacation for Spring Break so it's not unusual for the facilities to be empty for once. The couple is thankful for this—usually it's near impossible to find an open or working machine.

They choose a few washers on the far side of the room. Blaine pulls out all the sheets and blankets while Kurt begins to separate their clothes meticulously between whites, darks, and delicates. Mentally he reminds himself to send everything else to the drycleaner's. Once everything is in their respective machines, Kurt sits in of the plastic chairs (obviously stolen from a classroom off of the campus) with one leg draped over the other and opens the copy of Vogue he brought with him.

"I didn't think to bring any reading material," Blaine says, almost helplessly.

Kurt looks up from the magazine to see his boyfriend looking at him with big, brown eyes. "You're so melodramatic," he comments and pulls a chair next to his, patting the seat as an invitation for Blaine to join him.

Blaine gladly takes the seat and as he looks over Kurt's shoulder to see the pages, he places a hand on Kurt's knee. "I see cowl necks are back in style. Again," he comments.

"Totally called it," Kurt replies as he turns the page. Blaine's hand moves up Kurt's leg, almost imperceptibly. Kurt's breath hitches slightly but he pointedly ignores the gesture. "Ugh, look at those boots," Kurt says enviously, pointing to a pair of knee-high red leather Dior boots.

"Mhmm," is all Blaine returns with, his hand sliding even further up Kurt's thigh until it rests right where his leg meets his hips. He squeezes gently and the magazine in Kurt's hands tremors a little. Setting the magazine on his lap, Kurt looks up and turns his head toward Blaine only to find his boyfriend's piercing hazel eyes staring at him, mere inches away from his face. Kurt can see the small flecks of green and gold there, underneath long black eyelashes.

"I bet you'd look drop-dead _stunning_ in those boots," Blaine practically purrs. And Kurt finds himself no longer staring at his lover's eyes, but his lips instead. There's something mesmerizing about the way Blaine's lips move when he talks. Kurt licks his own lips, anticipating the taste of strawberries just before moving in to press his mouth against Blaine's. Blaine's hand slips over Kurt's cheek to press the back of his neck, holding him in place as their lips move over each other slowly and purposefully.

The magazine in Kurt's lap sides off onto the floor but he doesn't notice. Blaine's tongue presses against his lips and he parts them willingly. The two are angled toward each other in their chairs, though seemingly unaware of the awkward position.

The sound of the machines nearly drowns the small moan Kurt elicits, but Blaine can feel it vibrate against his mouth. His hand on Kurt's thigh tightens its grip and Kurt shudders. Without breaking the kiss, Blaine gets up to straddle Kurt's legs, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck.

But Kurt pulls away with a gasp. "Blaine, we shouldn't. Not here," he looks around as if expecting someone to pop out from behind the rows of washing machines. "Anybody could walk in," Kurt says nervously, but he pulls Blaine closer anyway.

"Shhh," Blaine hushes him as he moves his lips down to Kurt's neck, sucking on the pulse point there. "Don't worry about it," he whispers.

"O-okay," is all Kurt manages, tilting his head back a little to allow Blaine more access to that sensitive spot below his ear. Through the thin material of Blaine's black cotton yoga pants and the even thinner material of Kurt's burnt-orange satin ones, they could feel each other's growing erections. Blaine rocks up against Kurt, inhaling with a hiss at the perfect friction his movement causes. Kurt's hands are gripping Blaine's ass and he tries to pull the boy even closer.

"Hmm, the laundry room," Kurt says low into Blaine's ear, "that's one we haven't covered yet." Kurt punctuates his words by sliding his palms down Blaine's thighs. The couple usually aren't ones for public places, and to be honest the lack of cleanliness of such places doesn't appeal to either of them, but they seem to mutually agree that when opportunity comes knocking, you kick down that door.

Blaine's breath is ragged as he continues rubbing up against Kurt. He pants over the crook of his boyfriend's neck, occasionally nipping at the flushed skin there.

They both jump when they hear a commotion on the other end of the room, and Blaine practically flies backward off Kurt as someone walks in. Kurt quickly crosses his legs again and picks up the magazine while Blaine crouches down, pretending to mess with the dryer sheets left in their laundry basket and wincing slightly as the awkward position is quite uncomfortable with a hard-on.

The guy that had walked into the room had moved to the washer he was using and over the top of the magazine Kurt watches him put his clothes into a dryer, but ducks down when the man shoots a quizzical look over at them before hurrying out.

When the door falls closed, Blaine immediately bounces up and he turns to look at Kurt with an amused, if somewhat exasperated, look but doesn't have the chance because Kurt tackles him, pushing him against one of the machines they are using. Blaine kisses him back eagerly, smiling.

"I had flashbacks of all those times in your bedroom back in high school," Blaine chuckles. "But that guy didn't look nearly as horrified as your father did. That's good, at least."

Kurt smiles at the memories Blaine was referring to. He'd lost count of how many times Burt (not to mention Finn, Carole, and one horrifying time, Rachel) had walked in on their after school make-out sessions. He absently reaches down to brush against Blaine's elbow, where he can feel the small check-mark-shaped scar from when he'd accidentally pushed Blaine too hard off of him, causing the teen to slam his elbow into the corner of his nightstand. "Fun times," Kurt comments as he pushes Blaine further against the washing machine.

The vibrations from the machine create an interesting sensation against Blaine's backside, and he hums in delight. Noticing this, Kurt grabs hold of Blaine's hips and with surprising strength he lifts Blaine on top of the shaking washer. Blaine squeaks in surprise, but it quickly turns into a moan of approval when he realizes that it's_ his_ turn to look down at Kurt, if only slightly. His feet dangle over the edges of the machine but he uses them to pull Kurt in close, loving how he gets to angle his head down now to kiss his boyfriend.

Kurt's hands have found their place on the sides of Blaine's waist and he leans in closer to Blaine as he kisses down the boy's neck to his collar bone, mouthing at the spot of skin above his blue T-shirt. Blaine leans back, resting his palms against the cool metal of the washer. Kurt tugs down the collar of Blaine's shirt to reach more of the warm skin and some of the chest hair that peeks out. Blaine moans his appreciation, hearing it echo off the bare walls of the room. The sound is music to Kurt's ears as he licks all the way back up to Blaine's ear lobe, nibbling it for a moment and causing Blaine to shiver.

Kurt is wedged between Blaine's knees, with Blaine holding him tight to him with his legs. He kicks off his shoes and rubs a foot over the curve of Kurt's ass. Kurt leans into the touch, but then presses forward again, unsure of which pressure he wants more. He runs his hands down over Blaine's chest, feeling the hard muscle through the soft material of his shirt. Kurt's hands find themselves sliding over Blaine's groin, where the thin fabric of his pants has tented. Blaine exhales through his teeth and sits up, unable to sit idly by while Kurt fondles him. He needs to _touch _as well. His hands can't seem to stop sliding over Kurt's chest.

Kurt palms Blaine's cock through the cotton fabric while meeting Blaine's lips to kiss him deeply. And as Kurt speeds up his actions, Blaine kisses him back harder, his breathing hurried and uneven.

"_Kurt_," he gasps between kisses and his hips buck up into Kurt's hand.

Kurt pauses temporarily, causing Blaine to whine with want, to tug at the drawstrings of Blaine's pants. Blaine lifts himself slightly off the washing machine so Kurt can pull the garment down to Blaine's ankles. Kurt pulls Blaine to the edge of the machine, repositioning the boy so that he is straddling the corner. Blaine is confused for a second before noticing how the vibrations are now amplified against his bare skin and hitting so many good spots.

"You're a damn genius," Blaine says shakily, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

"I know," Kurt says confidently as he continues to run his hand over the head of Blaine's erection.

The multiple sensations Blaine is experiencing sends cool tingles as well as fiery bolts up and down his spine. "Kurt, I need—I _want_—" he begins, his voice wrecked from desire, but Kurt is already fulfilling his wish.

Blaine's head snaps down to see Kurt's mouth enclosing over his cock. Blaine moans loudly, completely forgetting the setting and not even noticing when the sound echoes back to him.

Kurt deftly sucks and licks, occasionally kissing along the sides of Blaine's dick, internally relishing in the fact that he is the cause of Blaine's unbridled moans and whines. He knows exactly what to do to stall Blaine's orgasm for as long as possible. After several minutes Blaine is reduced to a tremoring, groaning mess.

"Shit, Kurt, _please_. Now. I want-I want it now," Blaine barely manages through gritted teeth.

All Kurt has to do is roll his tongue over the head of Blaine's cock and Blaine is shuddering over Kurt, moaning incoherently. Kurt swallows Blaine through his orgasm. When Blaine finally comes down from it he collapses back on his hands, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath.

Kurt releases Blaine and stands up while pulling Blaine's pants back over him. He wraps his arms around his lover's waist and pulls him into an embrace. Blaine willingly falls forward and rests his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine is sweaty from exertion and his shirt clings to his chest in an enticing way. When he is coherent enough, Blaine leans back and pulls at the damp fabric. "Looks like we might have to start another load," he comments.

Kurt looks up at him, a glint in his eye. "My turn?" He asks, meaning to sound coy but instead his voice comes out raspy and deep. He is very aware of the ache of his hard cock against the still rattling machine and how it's sending jolts that settle low in his stomach.

Blaine raises and eyebrow, tilting his head down to look at his boyfriend. Kurt's lips are flushed red and slightly swollen, his cheeks have a rosy glow while his blue eyes look into his with nothing but admiration and desire. "Of course, but you must be this tall to ride this ride," Blaine raises a hand to just above Kurt's head.

Kurt glares at him and responds by tugging the boy off the machine so that Blaine is back to being a good few inches shorter. "Nice try," Kurt says, grinding his hips against Blaine's thigh.

Blaine turns them around and this time it is Kurt who is pressed against the rattling washer. He hops up, with some aid from Blaine's strong grip on his waist. "Hold on tight," Blaine warns before sliding Kurt's pants down and returning the favor.

The next time the accidental-intruder walks in to get his clothes out of the dryer, the boys are back in their chairs. Except this time Blaine is turned sideways in his seat with his legs draped over Kurt's and the Vogue magazine spread open over his knees. One arm is draped over the boy's shoulder while his other hand is twined with one of Kurt's, rolling his thumb over the web of skin between Kurt's thumb and forefinger. The two are perfectly at ease, their attention on the fashion spread in front of them while they wait for their own clothes to be clean. The only tell-tale sign of their recent escapade is the slight flush of their skin. And maybe the flirty looks they keep shooting each other.

Later that night, Blaine manages to talk Kurt into ordering Chinese instead of cooking another meal, insisting that he's done more than enough for the day. When their food arrives, the two settle in under a blanket on the couch for a mini-marathon of classic romance films. They manage to sit through _Sleepless in Seattle_ and _You've Got Mail_, but decide to finish _City of Angels_ another time because "What's the point of watching it if you're too tired to cry?" Kurt wonders aloud as they sleepily step into their bedroom, their arms wrapped around each other's waist.


	8. Day 4, Part 1

**So here it is! The first part of the boys' Monday. I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to finish but I think you all will like it. Incredibly fluffy at the beginning and sweetly smutty at the end. I've been watching a lot of Klaine fanvids and it made me all sappy.**

**Reviews make my heart go wee! And any other questions or comments as well, you can pose here or on my tumblr (link in my profile). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

**

Kurt wakes the next morning only to find Blaine's face mere inches from his, his hazel eyes heavy-lidded from sleeping. When he sees Kurt's eyes open, a smile spreads across his face. "Hi," he says simply.

"Hi," Kurt breathes and he watches as Blaine's eyelashes brush against his cheek as he blinks slowly before looking back at Kurt. "How long have you been awake?" Kurt asks as he stretches a little.

"Not long," Blaine smiles again and Kurt blushes, suddenly very self-conscious under Blaine's unwavering stare. Blaine reaches a hand up to trace it along the splotches of red now coloring Kurt's face. The coolness of Blaine's touch against Kurt's warm skin causes Kurt to practically melt into the blankets of the bed. Blaine chuckles softly and taps Kurt on the tip of his nose with a finger before saying, "Have I ever told you that you scrunch your nose in the most adorable way when you're dreaming?"

"No, you haven't," and Kurt feels himself flush even deeper. He isn't sure why or how he can still feel so shy with Blaine after three years, but he does. And a part of him hopes the feeling never goes away. "How do you do that?" the words escape him before he can stop himself.

The corners of Blaine's mouth turn down a little in confusion, "Do what?" Blaine's fingers skim over Kurt's arm absently, the whole while just _looking_ at Kurt. Kurt is sure his ears are bright red now and he looks down out of embarrassment.

"_That_," he whispers before looking back up at Blaine. "How is it that one moment you can make me feel like the most confident man in the world and the next reduce me to my old skittish teenage self?"

Blaine smiles widely and pulls Kurt's hand up to his chest. Kurt can feel Blaine's heartbeat and how it's running just a little fast. "I think the better question is how can you do _this_ to _me_?" Kurt looks from where his hand is resting on Blaine's chest to his eyes. Blaine is looking at him with the same intensity that Kurt has seen since they day they met. He stares unashamedly and with such _warmth_ that Kurt can feel it all the way down to his toes.

Blaine pulls Kurt's hand away and places his palm flat against Kurt's, mimicking the gesture they've done hundreds of times before. Their hands are nearly exactly the same size—Blaine's fingers just slightly longer and his palm a little wider. But Kurt pushes his fingers to lace with Blaine's, they both can feel how easily they fit together. Their eyes flicker from their hands to each other's eyes and Blaine can see the small, loving smile pulling at the corners of Kurt's mouth.

They don't even have to think about it. The two move toward each other at the same time and crush their lips together. Blaine's hand on Kurt's arm grips him firmly while Kurt's hand on his chest slides up over Blaine's neck. The kiss is deep and slow and for some strange reason Kurt feels like crying. He sniffs and Blaine pulls away, with Kurt chasing his lips as he does so.

Blaine is back to studying Kurt's face, concern slightly coloring his face. Before he can say anything, Kurt wipes at his eyes and says, "I'm okay. I promise. I don't know what came over me."

Blaine simply nods, understanding completely, before leaning in again. This time, though, he kisses Kurt's forehead, each cheek, his nose, and a spot on his jaw. On this last spot, Blaine lets his lips linger, sucking gently as he pulls Kurt closer to him in a tight embrace. Kurt sighs and closes his eyes, concentrating on every sensation. The soft pressure of Blaine's lips against his skin, the scratch of his stubble, the smooth slide of Blaine's hand as he moves it down Kurt's arm to twine his fingers with his.

Blaine brings the hand holding Kurt's up between them, grazing his lips against each knuckle. Kurt opens his eyes to find Blaine staring at him, yet again. And this time he can't help but laugh. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," he quips.

Blaine squints his eyes, looking to the side as if actually considering it. "Okay," he says and scrambles out of bed. Kurt shivers at the loss of heat and pulls the blankets up to his chin, curiously watching Blaine as he fishes through his bag lying next to the chair in the corner of the room. And then raising an eyebrow as he stares unashamedly at Blaine's brief-clad ass as he bends over to retrieve what he'd been looking for.

Blaine walks back over to the bed with a blue digital camera in hand. "I usually use this for rehearsal shots, but I think I can make an exception," he says, and before Kurt can prepare himself Blaine lifts the camera up and Kurt is blinded by a flash.

"Hey!" Kurt throws his hands in front of his face too late and he can hear Blaine laughing. Kurt blinks up at his boyfriend and glares. "Give me that. Delete it. Delete it right now." Kurt reaches for the camera but Blaine pulls it away quickly.

"Can we at least look at it before you assume that it's terrible?" Blaine asks, and Kurt can hear the patronizing tone in his voice that Blaine uses when he thinks Kurt is being too much of a diva.

Kurt pulls himself up to lean against the headboard and crosses his arms. "Fine," he says curtly, pointedly not looking at Blaine as he settles next to him.

"Hey, you're beautiful. Bed-head and all," Blaine teases. Kurt gasps and his hands immediately fly up to his hair, trying to push it down. He's about to get up and check the mirror when Blaine stops him, placing a hand on Kurt's arm. "Why don't I just take another picture? No reason to get out of bed unnecessarily."

Kurt glares at Blaine's smirking face as he considers this. He reluctantly gives into Blaine's pleading eyes and leans back again.

"Okay, now, say 'cheese!'" Blaine exclaims as he readies the camera again. But instead of one of Kurt's dazzling grins, Blaine captures a death-glare that could melt the plastic right off the device. Blaine just laughs hard and moves in to kiss Kurt on the cheek. Kurt allows this, but closes his eyes in frustration.

"It's like you don't know me at all," he says, placing a finger to his temple.

"Oh, no, it's that I know you too well," Blaine replies, and Kurt can hear through his words that he's smiling that goofy grin he gets when he's teasing. Blaine is flipping between the two pictures and Kurt opens an eye to peek.

He gasps and pulls the camera out of Blaine's hands, bringing the device close to his face to further analyze it. "I look like the Crypt Keeper!" he exclaims, frantically attacking the delete button.

"What? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Blaine wrestles the camera out of Kurt's hands before he's able to erase the photo. Kurt tries to grab it back but Blaine's hold is too tight and Kurt gives up. With a sigh he rests his chin on Blaine's shoulder as they both look at the photo. "What is wrong with it?" Blaine asks, already anticipating Kurt's self-deprecating answer.

"Oh come on. First, there's my hair. And then, my skin. And that is not even close to being a flattering angle. Everyone knows my good side is on my right, from slightly above," Kurt replies and turns his head toward Blaine slightly when he feels Blaine's shoulders shaking with laughter. "Now you're just making fun of me," he pouts.

"Aw, oh no, babe," Blaine stops laughing, but a smirk is still plastered on his face. "Can you—will you at least let me explain _why_ this photo isn't nearly as horrific as you think it is?"

Kurt looks up at him and sighs again, "It's not like I have a choice. You're going to tell me anyway."

"As if you'd turn down letting me give you compliments," Blaine bumps his shoulder into Kurt's and Kurt smiles a little at the truth in his statement. "Here," he says, and he moves the camera between them so Kurt can see the small screen better. "You see messy hair and unmoisturized skin and an unflattering angle. But I see hair that I can easily run my fingers through and skin that smells like _you_ and not your toner and I couldn't care less about the angle," Blaine sets the camera down in his lap to angle himself toward Kurt, whose expression has softened. "Because you are gorgeous from _every_ angle. Kurt, you look good when I have my eyes closed. If that makes any sense," Blaine laughs a little at the end, looking over at Kurt.

Kurt looks like he's about to cry again and Blaine tuts as he reaches a hand to run it through Kurt's hair. Kurt leans into the touch. "You're doing it again," it sounds like a warning but Kurt is smiling warmly at Blaine. His eyes flicker down to the camera where he can still see the photo of himself displayed on the screen. "You still need to delete that, though."

"Not a chance," Blaine says softly as he flips to the next photo. Kurt is about to protest but glances at the screen and laughs when he sees his own face, glaring up at him.

"Now _that_ looks like me," he giggles, noticing that okay, maybe his hair isn't as terrible as he thought it was.

"That's only because you practice it in the mirror every morning," Blaine says. Kurt opens his mouth to say something but Blaine cuts him off, "I've _seen_ you."

"Okay, fine. But you love it," Kurt says into Blaine's shoulder as he rests his head there again.

"This is true. Nobody can rock the bitch-face quite like you can. Except for maybe Mercedes," Blaine replies, and both he and Kurt laugh at this.

"Okay, now that we've sufficiently analyzed my face, if I may?" Kurt looks pointedly at the camera in Blaine's hands and then back up to Blaine, who sighs and hands it to him.

Kurt pulls back a little so he can fit Blaine into the frame. "Smile!" he says. Blaine rests his elbow on his knee and his head against his fist, tilting his head a little as a small smile creeps across his face. He's looking at Kurt, not the camera, up through long eyelashes and for a second Kurt lowers the camera a little and just stares. He shakes himself out of his trance and snaps the picture, "Perfect."

Blaine gets the distinct feeling Kurt is talking about him and not the photo and this time it's his turn to blush. Kurt is quick to capture this as well, as Blaine attempts to hide his face behind his fingers. Kurt smiles to himself as he leans over and pulls Blaine's fingers away to kiss him gently. Blaine's eyes close reflexively, relaxing into the kiss as they fall backward against the pillows with Kurt angled over half of his body.

More alert now, Blaine's eyebrows furrow in confusion as something dawns on him. "When did you—have you brushed your teeth?" Blaine asks, finally noticing the slight hint of mint on Kurt's tongue.

"I may have anticipated a morning make-out session, yes. When I got up to use the restroom a few hours ago," Kurt says, answering Blaine's amused expression.

"I love you, you know that?" Blaine replies, his voice low.

Kurt laughs, "And I'm thankful for it every day." And he moves back, sliding his tongue over Blaine's slightly parted lips and sighing when Blaine's tongue meets his.

The heel of one of Blaine's feet runs itself up and down the back of Kurt's calf, enjoying the juxtaposition of Kurt's smooth skin and the smattering of rough hairs that cover it. Kurt inhales against Blaine's mouth as he runs a finger down his spine, causing the taller boy to straighten out a little and then lean all his weight against him in a wave of nerves and Blaine is tempted to do it again. Instead, his hand settles low on Kurt's back, pulling Kurt even closer. Kurt buries his face in the curve of Blaine's neck, inhaling deeply so that his mind is clouded with the familiar scents that cling to Blaine's skin.

For several minutes the two simply lay there, with Blaine's hand gently caressing the small of Kurt's back. Blaine's thoughts are slow, not really thinking about anything other than the warmth pooling low in his stomach and listening to Kurt's soft breathing in his ear. As he stares at the ceiling, his thoughts turn to the past few years. Ever since the two moved to New York, they've been stretched in so many different directions that they barely have time to really appreciate the fact that they are together. It's just a fact that has been taken for granted, and Blaine sort of hates that. Kurt should never be taken for granted.

There rarely is time for moments like this, where they can hold each other unburdened by life's demands and instead give in to so many neglected emotional and physical needs. Blaine sighs and feels Kurt nuzzle into his neck more. He closes his eyes, thinking about how comfortable they have always been with each other; always honest, always trusting the other to really listen. Slipping from friendship to something more was seamless, just like turning a page in a book to start a new chapter. Over the years they continued to discover new levels of being comfortable with each other and it excites Blaine to think about what they have yet to explore.

Lying there with Kurt, though, he is in no hurry to know everything. He loves how Kurt still manages to surprise him with a quirk or habit or pet-peeve every now and then. Like how Kurt likes to bake when he's upset and that the smell of cookies in the apartment is usually a warning sign. Or how he plays with his fingers when he's nervous or excited. And just the previous week Blaine had caught him reading an issue of _Cosmo_ and Kurt was defensive, saying that there were excellent tips in there for skin care, not to mention _other_ things. At the last thought, Blaine makes a mental note to ask Kurt if he's gotten any new ideas to try out over this break.

Kurt's breathing is low and even and for a moment Blaine thinks he's fallen asleep. But just as he is about to ask Kurt mumbles, "So… what is on the agenda for today?" He kisses at Blaine's collar bone idly, waiting for an answer.

Blaine rolls over on his side to face Kurt once more. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm okay with just doing this all day," he says, pulling Kurt's hips toward him to lock with his own to emphasize his statement.

Kurt doesn't answer, but instead rushes toward Blaine to crush his lips against his once more, rolling his hips as he does so. Blaine inhales sharply in surprise before pulling Kurt on top of him so that he is straddling him. Blaine catches a glimpse of the smirk on Kurt's face before leaning up to run his lips over the curve of Kurt's shoulder, gently nipping at the soft skin there. Kurt shivers and Blaine can feel the goosebumps rise all over his skin. He temporarily lets of his grip on Kurt's hips to pull the blankets over their heads, casting a shadow over the two of them and trapping their heated breath. They hear a muffled thump as the camera falls off the bed onto the rug and Blaine just shrugs, returning to lightly suck at Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt rocks against Blaine, his teeth trapping one of Blaine's earlobes and worrying it a little before darting his tongue along the shell of his ear. Blaine gasps at the sensation and the sound of Kurt's jagged breath. For a second, Blaine is tempted to laugh as the thought that at one point Kurt's idea of sex extended to the touch of the fingertips. But as Kurt's fingers slide over the sides of his ribs to settle on his waist and his manicured nails dig into the hot skin there, Blaine is thankful that Kurt's take-charge attitude of life translates into _everything_ he does. And as Kurt ruts a little harder against Blaine, moving his lips along his jaw, Blaine is rendered unable to remember much of anything. The sound of his heart is pounding in his ears and the air around them under the blankets is hot and heavy, enhancing the scent of sweat and lemon and roses and everything that smells deliciously like Kurt.

Kurt tugs at the band of Blaine's briefs and Blaine is more than obliging in lifting his hips as Kurt slides them over his legs. Kurt kicks off his own underwear before climbing back next to Blaine, gently nudging the boy to roll over. Blaine follows, his back is flush against Kurt's chest and he instinctively pushes his ass back toward Kurt. Blaine grinds against his Kurt's erection and Kurt pulls the blankets down, gasping in the cool air. One arm is tucked underneath Blaine's torso, gripping the spot just above his thigh as the other is flat against Blaine's navel. He sucks at a spot on the back of Blaine's shoulder as Blaine reaches back to hitch Kurt's thigh up by his hip, pulling them even closer together.

"Blaine, honey—" Kurt attempts to say, his voice broken.

"Already ahead of you," Blaine replies as he reaches for the bottle of lube waiting on the nightstand. Kurt takes it, spreading a good amount over his fingers before reaching down between them to graze between Blaine's cheeks. He hears a sharp intake of breath and Blaine's grip on Kurt's thigh tightens as Kurt pushes in one finger. As he does so, he continues to nibble on Blaine's back and Blaine squirms beside him, one hand on Kurt's leg and the other gripping the edge of the mattress.

When Blaine bucks backward hard, Kurt knows he's ready and quickly moves to spread a good dollop of lube over his hard-on before positioning himself and pressing in slightly. Blaine lets out a small whimper as Kurt slowly pushes in until his hips are flush against Blaine's ass. For a moment, the two just lay there on their sides, breathing hard with Kurt peppering kisses all over every inch of skin he can reach. Kurt finds Blaine's hand on his thigh and covers it with his own as he gently moves. He rests his forehead against Blaine's dewy back, taking rough breaths between his teeth and he can hear Blaine doing the same.

"Oooh, _Kurt_," Blaine moans, practically a whisper but it stands out in the stillness of their bedroom. The only sounds are that of their uneven breathing and the shifting of the blankets covering them as Kurt moves with a steady rhythm.

Kurt can only let out a small whine in response and he removes his hand from over Blaine's the stroke over the head of Blaine's cock. Blaine shudders at the contact—feeling almost too sensitive but wanting more. Kurt's hand tugs over Blaine's length in synchrony with the rocking of his hips, stepping up the pace a little and Blaine turns his head to bury his face in the pillows, eliciting another low groan.

Time seems to slow down and the couple wouldn't know if it's been thirty minutes or thirty hours, they are so wrapped up in each other. Finally, Kurt can feel all of Blaine's muscles tense as he comes over Kurt's hand with a long, broken moan. It only takes a few more movements before Kurt follows, grinding his hips into Blaine's ass even harder. For a minute, Blaine's hold on Kurt's thigh doesn't loosen but he releases him when Kurt tries to pull backward. They both roll over onto their backs, their breathing raspy and Kurt taking the time to meticulously clean off his hand with his tongue. Blaine watches as he does so, his eyes hooded and that adoring smile back on his face.

"How did I get so lucky?" he whispers, taking Kurt's other hand in his and squeezing it. Kurt turns his head to look at his lover and he scoots closer to him. "Just—you're… _magnificent_," Blaine says slowly, finally finding the word he was looking for.

"I know," Kurt says confidently, but Blaine can see the blush cover his face again and Kurt's eyes dart away for a second before looking back at Blaine. Blaine smiles softly and leans over to place a kiss on Kurt's forehead before rolling back against the pillows and staring at the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought once again.

Kurt watches him for a moment, letting his eyes grace over the contours of Blaine's profile. He turns toward Blaine, lying on his side once more. "So, um, what else is on the agenda for today?" he asks, the pad of his index finger absently rubbing circles in Blaine's chest hair.

Blaine laughs again, well aware that Kurt's question wasn't to break the mood, but to know that they aren't actually going to spend all day in bed. "Such a busy-body," he teases and he looks down at Kurt's eager expression. "Actually, I do have something in mind. I thought we could go to a museum today. Do the tourist thing, maybe."

"Hmm, I'd like that," Kurt says.

"I thought you would," Blaine places his hand on top of Kurt's, swiping his thumb over the web of skin there. "Are you in any sort of hurry to go, though?" And he rolls over again away from Kurt so that Kurt is the big spoon, just how Blaine usually likes it.

Kurt takes the hint and snuggles in against Blaine. "Not particularly," he says coyly as he snakes an arm around Blaine, pulling him closer. "This is the best Monday morning I've had in months," he blurts out and Blaine chuckles at his boyfriend's penchant for saying whatever is on his mind.

"No kidding," he says simply, settling his head into the soft pillows and lacing his fingers through his lovers'.


	9. Day 4 Part 2

**I want to start off by saying how very incredibly sorry I am that it has taken me well over a month to bring you this next chapter. Life and school and writer's block got in the way. I want to say it won't happen again but I can't promise you anything. Just know that I'm not going to just abandon this story.**

**With that, I have a few notes to preface this with. I'm not entirely sure what my feelings are on this chapter yet. During this little SB14 hiatus I managed to figure out where exactly I wanted to go with this story. What started off as a series of fluffy and smutty pieces now has a plot to it. So, yay for that. Also, writing this chapter (and all the little one-shots I've done recently) has helped me hone my writing style so it's a little different in this chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Also, I don't actually own the book Pride and Prejudice so I based my quote off of the 2005 film. Sorry!**

**I'm also really interested in what you all want to see in upcoming chapters. If you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to include them in your reviews or don't hesitate to drop them in my ask box on my tumblr (link in my profile).**

**And I'm like Tinkerbell, I need applause to live. So please don't hesitate to comment and review!**

**The usual disclaimer: I don't own Glee, its characters, or anything else I've referenced in this fic.**

* * *

The two managed to stay in bed for a couple more hours, switching between talking about what they dreamed about and kissing until they dozed off in each other's arms. Just before 11oclock, Blaine's stomach had growled loudly, causing Kurt to jump since his head had been resting on Blaine's chest. After giggling at this for much longer than should have been normal, Kurt had pushed at Blaine's arm insisting that they get out of bed because it was making them stir-crazy. Blaine had reluctantly agreed and the couple began to get ready to go out for the day.

"Kurt, are you almost finished?" Blaine calls to Kurt from the living room where he is putting on his shoes.

"Very nearly. Just five more minutes," Kurt calls back and Blaine can hear the faucet turn on in the bathroom.

Blaine knows that five minutes is very rarely actually five minutes with Kurt. More often than not it means fifteen, and if they are pressed for time, twenty. He decides to take the time to check his email while he waits.

Five minutes later, Blaine closes his laptop, a smile spread on his lips that accentuate the laugh lines around his eyes, and asks Kurt again if he's ready yet.

"Okay. I'm done," Kurt calls back and Blaine moves to grab his keys and waits by the door. But he hears the blow-dryer turn on again and sighs, shaking his head but still smiling, as he walks into their bedroom.

Kurt has the blow-dryer at an awkward angle, attempting to set his hair just right. Blaine can't help but chuckle at the face Kurt is making in the mirror—he has his tongue between his teeth, his nose is scrunched up and his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration. Kurt's expression dissolves into one of mild embarrassment when he hears Blaine's laugh and sees him leaning against the doorjamb in the reflection of the mirror. He smiles sheepishly, the dimple in his right cheek standing out and Blaine has a sudden urge to kiss that spot.

Kurt sets the blow-dryer down on the counter. "Okay, _now_ I'm done," he says, turning around to face Blaine and flashing him an innocent smile. Blaine arches an eyebrow and Kurt huffs, "I promise!"

Blaine just nods as if to say, _Sure you are,_ as he closes the small space between them and rests his hands on Kurt's hips. He gets on his tip-toes to kiss that spot on Kurt's cheek before saying, "You do know you could go to the Met in a potato sack with bed-head and people would still mistake you for a Greek statue."

"Two things. One, that's sweet. Sweet, but incredibly cheesy. And two, I wouldn't be caught dead in last year's Prada collection much less a potato sack. I'm actually sort of insulted," Kurt replies, but there's a smile playing on his lips. Lips that Blaine can't seem to stop staring at and Kurt notices. He darts his tongue out purposefully, watching Blaine's eyes widen just slightly.

Blaine's eyes flicker back up to Kurt's then back to Kurt's lips, then back to his eyes, as if unable to decide which feature to focus on. He decides to take a step back, taking in all of Kurt as he lets his eyes travel up and down Kurt's long body. Kurt is dressed impeccably, as usual. His khaki Prada jacket is buckled snugly against his form over off-white tailored slacks that hit just at his ankles where Blaine can see the straps of Kurt's brown boots. "Oh, trust me, I'm not insulting you," he finally says, appreciating the way the jacket accentuates Kurt's broad shoulders and small waist.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself," Kurt says as he brushes past Blaine to fully analyze himself in the mirror on the door. Blaine steps next to him and appraises the two of them. He's used to Kurt outshining him in the outfit department, and today doesn't seem to be any different. But his black double-breasted cardigan hangs just right over his plain white T-shirt and his dark-wash jeans are turned up at the cuff (out of necessity, but it's a nice bonus that the looks works). And he decided to sport the new pair of shoes Kurt had scored for him after a student fashion-show.

"Amsterdam Shoe Company deck oxfords, Blaine! Do you know how hard it is to get a hold of these? And in purple, too!" Kurt had gushed, pushing the shoes into Blaine's arms. "I saw them and immediately thought of you. They're just your style," Kurt had continued before moving onto talking about the success of the show.

After many failed attempts of getting Blaine into couture, Kurt had finally adjusted to Blaine's understated style. Well, as Kurt put it, "sexy librarian chic." He'd finally managed to meld the two together by finding pieces for Blaine that he thought Blaine would like. And Blaine has to admit, the man is usually right.

Blaine checks the watch on his wrist. It's just past 1. If they leave now they would have about four hours to explore the museum before it closes for the day. "Ready now?"

Kurt sighs dramatically, but purposefully bumps his shoulder into Blaine's as he brushes out of the room.

Soon enough, the two find themselves a cab and are heading down 4th Avenue. Even after living in New York for a couple of years, the shine of the city still hasn't worn off. Kurt spends most of the ride looking out the window as he listens to Blaine strike up an animated conversation with the driver, as he always does.

They pass Union Square Park which is the first place he and Blaine had visited when they moved to the city. And Kurt laughs to himself as they pass the corner at 23rd Street where they had gotten lost soon afterward, realizing too late that the street numbers were going up and not down. Blaine turns to look at him and squeezes his knee, and Kurt knows he's remembering, too.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, they pull in front of the building. The area is bustling with people, but not as crowded as Kurt has seen it in the past. The sun peeking in between the clouds left from the rain over the weekend is reflecting wonderfully off the façade of the building. A group of teenage girls are sitting on the steps eating lunch and all seem to stop talking as he and Blaine pass. And at first Kurt bristles and readies for the defense until he realizes they're all staring at Blaine. Of course. Kurt pulls Blaine past the pattering group, rolling his eyes when Blaine smiles sweetly at them as they make their way up the steps. "I can't take you anywhere," Kurt teases, threading his arm through his boyfriend's.

The step into the cool atmosphere of the lobby and Blaine turns to Kurt, his face set in innocent confusion, "What?"

"It's worse because you don't even know," Kurt laughs, dragging Blaine toward the reception desk where a large group of tourists are hovering. Blaine is quickly distracted, pulling out of Kurt's grip to take a map off the counter and perusing through it, completely oblivious to the judgmental look Kurt is giving him.

A girl in front of them is jostled backward, accidentally bumping into Kurt and she apologizes, but her voice trails off a little when she catches sight of Blaine, his nose still buried in the folds of the map. Kurt watches with mild amusement while she turns back around and nudges her friend, who gives Blaine a sideways glance and immediately starts giggling. _So it's going to be that sort of day_, Kurt thinks. Kurt sighs, realizing Blaine really isn't noticing and pokes him in the shoulder, directing his attention toward the teenagers.

"I was thinking we could check out the European Art first… What?" Blaine asks again, looking a little irritated. And this is why Kurt can't even bring himself to feel jealous. And when he realizes this he can't help but feel a little proud of himself—he knows that the world isn't composed entirely of Jeremiahs and delusional Rachels.

"You—European Art is my favorite," Kurt says brightly.

The couple breaks away from the group, with Blaine placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder and leading him forward lightly. Kurt forgets about the two girls still giggling behind them.

* * *

The next hour is spent with them wandering between statues and contemplating artifacts. Blaine listens patiently and with genuine interest as Kurt spouts off his surprising knowledge of French Renaissance art and how it is completely superior to that of the Italian Renaissance.

They're standing in front of a large tapestry in the Vienna hall and Kurt is tutting judgmentally at the cloth before moving on much more quickly than he had done in the French wing. "You're just biased," Blaine says, staring at a particularly ornate urn. "You're in love with anything and everything that comes out of France."

"Not true," Kurt says, turning on his heel to join Blaine in front of the glass display case. "I don't like Brocciu cheese."

"That's it? One kind of French cheese," Blaine looks surreptitiously around the room before twining his fingers around Kurt's, their clasped hands hidden between their bodies.

"This coming from the man who has an unhealthy obsession with Italy," Kurt clicks his tongue, "No, who _claims_ to have an obsession with Italy."

"I'm in love with Italy just as much as you are with France," Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand before letting go and the two move on to another display.

"Loving the food doesn't mean you love the country. It makes you a carb-addict. And pizza isn't even Italian, Blaine." Kurt smiles as they settle into their usual banter. They've teased each other about this before; bickering over where to travel on their first out-of-country trip together. Right now, though, it's great just to poke fun at Blaine.

"I stood there and listened to you prattle on about how superior the French Renaissance was to the Italian one and this is the thanks I get?" He glances sideways at Kurt, smirking a little and as always Kurt is glad the man understands his sense of humor.

* * *

"I feel like I've been thrown into a Jane Austen novel," Kurt wonders aloud as they walk down a red-painted hall and turn through a doorway. The room has high ceilings and ornate furniture lining the walls that are certainly reminiscent of the era, but Blaine keeps mum about how it's not _quite_ the right time period. Instead he plays along and the two wander the halls of the Annie Laurie Aitken Galleries quoting _Pride and Prejudice_.

Kurt has his back turned to him as he admires a painting. With all the pretense of doing the same, Blaine sidles up behind him, but leans in over the boy's shoulder, "I love you. Most ardently," he whispers close in Kurt's ear, touching his fingertips to the small of Kurt's back lightly.

Kurt turns and the look on his face is not what Blaine was expecting. What Blaine sees is a mixture of happiness and surprise. And… mischief? Kurt quickly attempts to hide the latter as he speaks, "You do know that those words are followed by a marriage proposal?"

Oh. Okay, Kurt's voice totally just gave it away. Blaine's smile falters slightly before immediately returning and he quickly recovers. "But she refuses him," he replies, taking up the same playful tone that had betrayed Kurt just seconds before. "There's no way I was going to set myself up for that sort of heart break. Pretend or not."

Kurt's gaze on him is steadily observant, but his eyes are bright. Yet Blaine feels uneasy. And he feels uneasy about _feeling _uneasy at that moment. But Kurt practically bounces to his side again once Blaine finishes speaking, dipping his knee and smirking up at Blaine, "I would never reject you."

And just like that, the uneasy feeling is gone. "I certainly hope not. You know too much," Blaine winks at Kurt, who laughs because really Blaine is not very good at it.

* * *

"You look like him," Kurt says thoughtfully, a finger placed on his chin as he looks up into the face of a Greek statue not unlike that of David.

Blaine looks up into the marble face and practically scoffs. No, he does scoff. "We… both have curly hair. That hardly makes me comparable to a famous symbol of virility."

It's Kurt's turn to scoff. "Virility? You forget that I've seen you rock out to _I'm a Barbie Girl_ in your bunny slippers. No, I was commenting more on the quiet wisdom the two of you seem to share, but I'm seriously considering retracting that thought now that I'm being bombarded with images of that again."

"That was for the slumber party with Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes and you know it! I was _coerced_! And I know for a fact that you liked it because I definitely recall your request for an encore performance the next day," Blaine is leaning in to Kurt, trying to keep their voices low because this is not exactly the sort of conversation you have in the middle of a very echo-ey room.

Kurt swats at his arm and Blaine can only chuckle in response. They continue making rounds of the Greek and Roman Art wing, taking every opportunity to subtly and sometimes not-so-subtly brush against each other as they admire the pieces.

* * *

They cross paths with the tour group from before and decide to tag along as they head upstairs. Blaine has already somehow managed to make friends with an elderly couple and is currently nodding his head politely as the older gentleman makes small talk. Kurt, however, is decidedly ignoring the looks from the teenage girls, who have managed keep to the back of the group as well, and instead tries to focus on what the tour guide is saying.

But that is easier said than done. Kurt is trying really hard not to revert into his old insecure self. But something about having not been able to spend so much time with Blaine lately and the fact that he is still bitter about not being able to be as publically affectionate with him as he'd like and then even Blaine's complete lack of reaction to any of this is slowly building up inside of him. After such a perfect weekend, and with their 3 year anniversary looming ahead on the upcoming Saturday, Kurt does not want anything to ruin their break.

So he takes a deep breath and smiles tightly at the girls before leaning in to brush his shoulder against Blaine's, hoping to catch his boyfriend's attention. Luckily, Blaine breaks away from the elderly couple just at that moment and smiles warmly at Kurt and the two follow the group through the Chinese Art wing.

* * *

At some point, the two lose the group after Blaine absently wanders through a doorway, with Kurt following him out of habit, and find themselves in the American Wing. Kurt drags Blaine toward an empty bench just outside the entrance to the area, complaining about his boots hurting his feet.

"You'd think at this point you would be used to wearing shoes like that by now. Those aren't even that bad. I've seen those Gaga heels," Blaine comments while Kurt stretches his legs out in front of him.

"These are new, though. I always have issues with new shoes," Kurt sighs and leans back against the wooden frame of the bench, surveying the large atrium in front of them, bustling with people. "Her," Kurt says, pointing at a short, blonde girl sporting a gift store bag and hanging out at the bottom of the stairs by herself

Blaine immediately catches on and sits up, eyeing the girl from his vantage point. "She's visiting New York from Texas. There's a souvenir in that bag for her boyfriend, probably something that both represents the Met and New York. He was supposed to come with her on this trip but had to stay back because he could not afford it," Blaine says quite sadly.

"Oh?" Kurt prompts.

"Yes. But the reason he couldn't afford it is because when she gets back he plans on proposing with a fantastic engagement ring he's been saving up for since last year," Blaine blinks sympathetically down at the girl, as if believing his own story. He would, though.

"Always the romantic," Kurt says, and he says it warmly without sarcasm because Kurt gave up being cynical about love a long time ago. Well, probably roughly around this time exactly three years ago, at least.

* * *

Just twenty minutes before the museum is set to close for the day, the couple head for the Met Store and look around, not really intending to buy anything. Blaine immediately moves toward the children's section mumbling something about coloring books and Kurt sincerely hopes the man is joking.

Kurt peruses the jewelry, inspecting price tags and debating whether or not it's actually worth it to become a member just for the discount (Kurt Hummel is not one to pass up a good deal) when something catches his eye. The jewel-encrusted peacock feather brooch is right up Kurt's alley, and immediately he knows exactly what outfits to pair with it. He's about to ask the man behind the counter to get it for him when he remembers to check the price. It's a little more than he would normally spend on something but maybe if he pouts enough he can convince Blaine…

It _is_ their anniversary soon, after all.

He heads toward the children's section of the store, searching over the shelves for the mess of curls but finds Blaine seated on a tiny stool, a ukulele in his lap and an audience of two small children in front of him sitting Indian-style on the floor. Blaine is singing _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ quietly to the two enraptured kids and Kurt leans against a bookshelf as he waits for the song to come to an end. When it does, the little girl and boy clap furiously and Blaine gives a dramatic bow, blowing kisses at them as they are called away by their parents.

When Blaine catches Kurt's eye, he grins. "Whatever it is you want, we can't afford it," he says smoothly, idly plucking at the strings of the instrument still in his hands.

Kurt pushes out his bottom lip. It's a move he doesn't usually like to utilize—begging doesn't really belong anywhere outside of the bedroom. But he thinks he deserves it after all the hard work he's done the past couple months. "But I was thinking, what with our anniversary coming up this weekend and all…" Kurt purposely lets the sentence trail off, opting instead to look at Blaine with wide eyes.

"That's true. You're adorable when you're trying to be persuasive, by the way. But no," Blaine hates saying no to Kurt. And normally he would be willing to indulge his boyfriend but like Kurt had just said, their anniversary is coming up and sacrifices must be made.

"Then you can't get that ukulele," Kurt replies, and he's being half teasing, half serious.

"You're right," Blaine says, placing the instrument next to a red plastic banjo on the floor. "Because you forget that I already have one."

That peacock feather brooch is still calling to him and Kurt is too stubborn to let this go that easily. "Blaine, you haven't even seen it. It's this gorgeous jewel-encrusted pin and I already have outfits lined up for it and you know that I _never_ do that unless I really, really like a piece," he's bordering on whiny but Blaine is just standing there with that stupid smirk on his face and Kurt knows he's fighting a losing battle.

"If you really want a souvenir, I think I saw the perfect thing for you over there," Blaine walks over to a shelf along the wall filled with arts and crafts kits and picks up a pastel-colored box.

Kurt's face is stony, his lips slightly pursed. "Oh, you think you're so funny," he tugs the _Design By You Special Occasion Fashion Kit_ complete with sparkle paint, and shoves it back on the shelf. Just then, a voice cuts off the classical music playing over the speakers announcing the closing of the museum and store. Kurt sighs, but Blaine is talking about going to this new little café that he'd heard about recently for dinner and so all he can do is stare lovingly at the brooch as they pass it on their way out.

* * *

"Blaine," Kurt says tightly, shifting in his seat and narrowing his eyes at a point just past Blaine's left ear.

They're just finishing up their food at the café in a part of the city still relatively unknown to them. Up until about five minutes ago, Kurt had thought it was a fantastic end to their wonderful day.

"Kurt you have to try this. It's delicious," Blaine pushes his iced drink toward Kurt, either ignoring or completely oblivious to Kurt's tone.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Kurt replies, his head titled downward and still not looking directly at Blaine.

"I'm sorry," Blaine always apologizes too much and Kurt knows that. But right then Kurt mistakes it for condescension. Blaine follows it up with a confused, "What?"

"The waiter totally made a pass at you," Kurt huffs, fingers gliding anxiously over the side of his own iced coffee.

Blaine shifts in his seat to turn to look at the man behind the counter. He has short, blond hair and his gray eyes ware kind, but Blaine just smiles awkwardly when the man winks at him as he rubs down the surface of the counter. When he turns back around, Kurt's arms are crossed, making the already tight shirt across his chest pull at the buttons.

Blaine can't help but laugh at the expression on Kurt's face. But Kurt's eyes widen and he promptly stands up and grabs his jacket. Blaine will always remember hearing rather than actually seeing Kurt leave, because he is gone so fast. The wooden chair screeching against the ceramic tiles on the floor, the clipped sound of the heels of Kurt's boots and then the tinkling of the bell over the door all seem to happen simultaneously. It takes Blaine a moment to process what had happened before he quickly strides out of the shop with the intentions of chasing after Kurt.

Except Kurt isn't very far. When he'd left the café he'd had every intention of hailing a cab and leaving Blaine stranded in this unfamiliar part of the city. But instead he'd purposefully slowed his walking in the hopes that Blaine would catch up to him. And he does. He always does.

Of course Kurt would never actually admit to playing such a game so when he feels Blaine touch his shoulder he instinctively thrusts his nose up in the air and quickens his pace a little. He thought he could deal with people hitting on Blaine; the incidents with all the girls earlier today seemed to be just that—incidents. But the moment that waiter had focused solely on Blaine, had touched Blaine on his upper arm, had _winked_ at him Kurt could not suppress the feelings of jealousy resurfacing. The weekend had been so perfect. They had been wrapped up in their own little world that it was like a culture shock to come outside into the real one. The one where he _couldn't_ touch his boyfriend whenever he wants to and the one where other women _and_ men hit on his boyfriend.

"Kurt you aren't being serious," It isn't a question. Blaine states it simply as he grabs Kurt's arm, stopping them in the middle of the sidewalk as people pass. For a moment, Kurt thinks Blaine could read his mind and is commenting on his thoughts.

"Blaine, does it look like I'm joking?" Kurt's arms are back across his chest and he is resting all his weight on one leg. He's looking Blaine straight in the eye though now, almost as if in a challenging manner.

"You're jealous," Again, not a question.

Kurt blinks, but he doesn't avert his gaze. "Yes."

"Of… the waiter," Blaine says it slowly, still not entirely understanding what is going on. Okay, Blaine definitely could not read Kurt's mind. This has been apparent from day one.

Kurt stamps his foot and Blaine isn't sure if he should find that childish or adorable. "_Yes_, Blaine. Excuse me for getting upset that my boyfriend just got hit on in a café and he doesn't even seem to _care._"

Blaine can only stand there, dumbstruck. "You're mad at me?" Finally a question, because he still doesn't understand. Kurt is standing there in front of him, practically fuming and while seeing Kurt like this is oddly arousing Blaine hates being the cause of Kurt's anger.

"Well at first I was just mad at Rico Suave back there but then you just kept on acting like nothing happened. You just smiled that smile of yours and you didn't say anything to deter him or anything!" Kurt's voice rises a little at the end, his arms pulling apart to gesture wildly and his jacket nearly hits a passer-by. Blaine can only stand there in awe and confusion—a feeling he'd become quite familiar with at this point with Kurt Hummel.

Kurt's arms lift again, signaling he is about to continue but Blaine stops him by grabbing onto his forearms. "Kurt," he says with as much sincerity as he can muster. "Would you listen to what you are saying? Are you honestly mad at me for _not_ reacting for somebody hitting on me?"

Kurt's eyes soften a little but his mouth is still set in a tight line. The moment Blaine grabbed his arms he had trouble holding on to any jealousy or anger he was harboring. But he is determined to say what he needed to, because they are always honest with each other and he might as well get it over with. "I don't know," Kurt admits.

Blaine watches as Kurt fights to hide the hurt and humiliation on his face. But it is physically impossible for the boy to hide his emotions; they flash across his face at a mile a minute and the more he tries to hide it the more obvious they are. It's a trait he admired and often envied. And though he knows Kurt is being ridiculous he still can't keep from kicking himself from completely missing Kurt's signals, despite how obvious they always are.

Kurt continues talking after a deep breath, "I don't know, Blaine. I could handle all the girls because, really, who are we kidding. But when he touched you and you didn't make a move to stop him or to stake your claim on me or anything like that—" Kurt can hear himself saying these things and he knows the moment he started talking that it sounds silly. He realizes that he does not really mean what he was saying. He's never before felt the need to have their relationship reaffirmed for anybody, why today? Why now? Kurt's suddenly very aware of the fact that they're arguing on a busy sidewalk miles away from their apartment.

Blaine is watching him with a steady gaze, his expression unreadable. But Kurt sees a muscle in Blaine's jaw flex and immediately he feels the guilt wash over him. "Blaine, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to question you—"

Blaine cuts him off, holding up his hand, palm facing outward. "Kurt, stop. I don't want to fight with you this week. In fact, I don't want to fight with you ever but we both know that's impossible," Blaine's tone changes from stern to warm and a corner of his mouth twitches in a half-smile. "You should know me better by now. It took me how long to kiss you after we met? Heck, after you even admitted your feelings for me? It's been 3 years and I _still _don't always pick up on your signals."

"You're learning, though," Kurt allows. What he wants more than anything right now is to kiss Blaine and while he doesn't need to reaffirm their love to anyone else he's still insecure and needs it for himself. They've already drawn attention to themselves, blocking pedestrian traffic on the sidewalk and a large part of Kurt doesn't care. He knows Blaine would not approve, though. They only got away with their shenanigans on Saturday because the park was empty and it was dark and there were crazy hormones and adrenaline pumping through their veins.

"You're a good teacher," Blaine did not originally intend for that (cheesy line) to come out low and gravelly, but it does. Something about seeing Kurt so flustered is making his blood run hot in the cool March air.

Kurt is trying his best to ignore the new timbre of Blaine's voice. "No, I've got things to learn as well," Kurt has every intention of turning around coquettishly to hail a cab, but just at that moment a group of party-hoppers brush by and he's knocked into Blaine's chest. _Screw it_, Kurt thinks, seizing the opportunity and pressing his lips to Blaine's. At first Blaine stiffens at the contact, but relaxes into the kiss, completely forgetting where they are for a moment. All he can feel is Kurt's lips translating feelings of near desperation and want. But much too soon a car horn jolts them both out of their reverie. Kurt pulls back, "Like impulse control," he says casually, pretending to smooth the non-existent collar of Blaine's cardigan.

_Now_ he turns and sticks an arm out to hail a cab, leaving Blaine in the middle of the sidewalk, his mouth still hanging open a little. When a taxi pulls up to the curb, Kurt teasingly waves a hand in front of Blaine's face to get his attention, which Blaine promptly grabs a hold of before dragging Kurt into the vehicle with him.

* * *

When the couple gets back home, it's still relatively early. So instead of heading directly for the bedroom they end up tangled on the floor of the living room in their pajamas and under a fort of blankets singing lazily along with the Elvis record Blaine had put on.

Blaine is laying flat on his back looking up at the floral sheet above him, with one arm thrown over Kurt who is resting on his stomach, arms crossed underneath his head. He watches Blaine's profile, specifically his lips as he mouths the words to _Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear_. He isn't really singing, but there's a soft hum to his voice slowly lulling Kurt into that limbo between sleep and consciousness.

_Baby let me be around you every night, Run your fingers through my hair and cuddle me real tight, Oh let me be, Just let me be, Your teddy bear._


	10. Day 5

**The first thing I want to do is apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out. First there were finals and then moving out of school and then family things and then personal things and then lack of internet. It's been a hectic two months for me and I honestly hope I never have to go through that again.**

**I truly hope this chapter is worth the amount of time you had to wait.**

**Shameless plugging here where I'm going to say that if you go to my tumblr (link in my profile), you can find extra bits about this particular 'verse as well as discover how awesome of a person I am.**

**We're starting to get into the nougety bits of the story, so there is more dialogue than usual in this chapter and special guest appearances from beloved characters. Be excited! Somehow this chapter ended up being told entirely from Blaine's point of view, but I do believe it's fitting. Also, this chapter moves at a different pace as it includes the entirety of one day. The ending is something I have had planned for a while but can also be largely construed as, "I'm so sorry this took so long, here have some porn."**

**As usual, reviews make my heart go wee! Keep that in mind for after you read=)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Something is prodding at the small of Blaine's back and not in a good way. Blaine groans, throwing an arm over his eyes and rolling over onto his back only to hear Kurt huff.

"Blaine, get up," another poke, this time right into his ribs. Blaine gives a yelp and with his other arm tries to tug the blankets back over his stomach to better shield himself from Kurt's attack. He feels the bed dip and suddenly he's being pressed into the mattress. Normally Blaine would welcome Kurt straddling him in the morning but Kurt has that _tone_ where he wants something—and it's not the kind where he wants sex, nor is it the one like yesterday where he wanted the brooch. No, Kurt wants Blaine to do something for him.

He takes his arm away and blinks into the morning light until Kurt's face comes into focus where it is hovering above him. Kurt's eyebrows are raised and it's almost annoying how awake he looks right now. "Yes, Kurt?" Blaine asks, blinking slowly up at him.

"We only have two eggs left and I want to make a frittata," Kurt bounces a little on top of Blaine, who just groans again and reaches out to Kurt's hips to still him. "You need to go grocery shopping, anyway."

"Ungh, what time is it?" Blaine turns to look at the clock on the nightstand and much to his disappointment, it's 9. Kurt has given him time to sleep in so he can't even argue. "It's my turn, isn't it?"

Kurt nods a little too enthusiastically, making him bounce against Blaine's stomach once more. Blaine promptly grabs at Kurt's sides and hauls him onto the bed beside him causing Kurt to shout out in surprise.

"You're in a good mood today," Blaine comments as he sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Kurt scrambles up behind him and immediately tucks his chin over Blaine's shoulder and wraps his arms around Blaine's bare waist.

"I have no reason not to be," Kurt smiles and kisses a spot just behind Blaine's ear before practically shoving Blaine off the bed.

"And impatient!" Blaine adds, swatting away Kurt's hands as they continue to nudge him toward the bathroom door.

"Not impatient," Kurt huffs. "Enthusiastic," he adds thoughtfully.

Blaine twists around to face Kurt to say, "There's a difference?" He doesn't have time to react before he sees a pillow hurling toward him and hitting him with surprising force on the shoulder. It lands at his feet and he bends to fling it back at Kurt but the boy is quick and he practically prances off the bed and out into the living room. Blaine can hear Kurt's bare feet skidding across the wood flooring and then a loud thump, followed by a swear that could only mean Kurt slid into the couch. Again.

Blaine suppresses a giggle as he listens to Kurt mumble irritably and he can only assume it is something about how he's told Blaine a million times that they should re-organize the living area. Except Blaine knows that the moment he brings it up Kurt will move the couch two inches, huff, then push it back; making some comment about how if they're going to rearrange the room they might as well buy new furniture but they cannot afford that right now so it will have to wait.

He splashes some water on his face before going out into the living room to check on Kurt and make sure he didn't do any real damage this time. Surprisingly, this is not the first time either of them had skid into the couch (thus the repeated call for a furniture over-haul) and Blaine cringes a little at the memory of the first time it had happened. Not long after they had moved in Blaine had wearily stumbled out of their bedroom in the middle of the night for a glass of water and ended up kicking the corner of the couch so hard he broke his big toe.

It really didn't help matters when Kurt had laughed _first_—commenting that at least he didn't have to worry about Blaine jumping on the furniture for a while—before draping Blaine's arm over his neck and taking him to the hospital.

Blaine finds Kurt bent over the side of the couch, leaning on the arm-rest and inspecting his bare foot.

"Do I need to kiss it better?" Blaine asks teasingly.

Kurt doesn't look up from inspecting his toe; instead he sighs, "I think I broke a nail."

This time Blaine can't hide the giggle that escapes him. That gets Kurt's attention. He clicks his tongue before straightening up and fixing Blaine with an expectant stare.

"Right. Groceries. I'm on it," Blaine quickly shuffles back into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he's plucking the grocery list off of the refrigerator then leaning over the back of the couch to kiss Kurt on the cheek where he is idly flipping through daytime TV.

"I'll be back soon," Blaine says into Kurt's ear.

"Love you," Kurt looks up at him this time and pouts his lips a little, inviting Blaine back in.

Blaine smiles and presses a kiss to his lips, "Love you, too."

Before he closes the door Blaine just barely catches Kurt telling the TV set, "Oh my god, that is _so_ not her color," where he's stopped it on _What Not to Wear_. Blaine chuckles to himself as he heads down the stairs and is still smiling when he steps out onto the sidewalk.

* * *

"Wes, I cannot believe you managed this. I just don't think I can thank you enough," Blaine is standing in front of a wide selection of tomatoes at Trader Joe's, his cell phone pressed to his ear as he tries to remember (_yet again_) which kind Kurt likes. _Is it the roma or the plum? Shit, aren't those the same thing?_

"Blaine, do not even worry about it," through his phone Blaine can hear the sounds of glasses clinking together and the far-away melody of a piano. Blaine frowns a little as he bags his selection and moves on past the produce section.

"Are you sure it's not a problem? And are you sure I'm not interrupting? It sounds like you're busy," Blaine can just imagine the man sitting in the lobby or at the bar of some hotel, dressed to the nines as usual and clutching his briefcase as if always poised to be called elsewhere. Which actually is often the case.

But he just hears Wes give a laugh on the other end of the phone, "I can assure you that it is not, and that you are not. I owe you, remember? Besides, this is quite possibly the dullest meeting I have ever had the pleasure of attending."

Blaine can't help but smile at this. Leave it to Wes to sound grateful and bored at the same time. "You don't owe me," he says out of habit. But he means it. Blaine is not the sort of character to do things solely for selfish gain.

"Warbler Blaine," Wes says and Blaine can _hear_ the affectionate smile the other man must be wearing right now. "I don't think I need to remind you of how you helped me take care of my grandmother last year as well as helped my family get her situated into that senior's community."

"I think you just did," Blaine crosses _coffee _off of the list. "But how about we just call it even? Deal?"

"Deal. I sincerely hope you two enjoy it. You will have to let me know how it goes so I can report back to Tabitha. If there's two things she loves it's a good review and a romantic story."

"Of course. And again, you must thank her for me. And thank _you_. Really. He's going to love this," Blaine has to stand on his tip-toes to reach the kind of cereal he likes on the top shelf. "_We're_ going to love it."

Blaine hears another man's voice and some shuffling on the other end of the line, "Blaine, I have to go. Business calls," Wes says sort of reluctantly but Blaine can tell that he doesn't really mean it.

"Yeah. Sure. Hey, let me know the next you are free, Mister Big Law Firm Intern Guy. We need to do coffee or something. Soon."

Wes chuckles quietly, "Of course, of course. Absolutely. Tell Kurt I said hello," There's an awkward pause and more shuffling. "Bye."

Blaine just laughs as his phone beeps, notifying him that Wes has effectively hung up on him. He never was very good at ending phone calls. He actually said "bye" this time so Blaine considers that progress, at least. Blaine scrolls through his texts, double-checking any information as he wanders down the aisles. He grabs a bag of those chocolate-covered almonds Kurt loves so much and a bag of gummy bears for himself.

In line to pay, he hurriedly taps back a reply or two, grinning to himself and then at the cashier, who just gives him a bored sort of nod. But Blaine doesn't even notice as he cheerfully thanks the poor teenager and heads out of the store.

When he finally manages to hail a cab without assaulting anyone on the crowded sidewalk with the multiple bags draped over his arms, he feels his phone buzz and then buzz again. In a moment of panic he thinks it's Wes calling back to say there's a problem. But after disentangling himself from the grocery bags in the back of the taxi, he lets out a sigh of relief to see just two new texts waiting for him, neither of them from the former Dalton student.

_Of course, boo. Stop worrying3 _- Cedes

_Can you pick me up some of those chocolate almonds?_ – Kurt

He types back a _Never_ to Mercedes then pockets his phone just as the cab pulls up to his building. While he waits in the elevator, he hums idly to himself, looking forward to the brunch Kurt has planned for the two of them and wondering if he can coax Kurt into making his maple scones while he's at it.

He's too busy daydreaming about breakfast foods to be fully prepared for the sight he meets when he enters their flat.

"Kurt, I bought you those chocolate-covered all…" Blaine's sentence trails off and he coughs because somehow he couldn't decide quickly enough whether to laugh or to gulp in response to the view greeting him.

Blaine blinks rapidly, trying to convince himself of what Kurt is wearing. Or rather, of what he is _not_ wearing.

Blaine quickly shuts the door behind him, forgetting about the grocery bags that now lay slumped at his feet. He finds his throat is suddenly dry, and he swallows several times in succession, trying to get words past the lump in his throat.

"Ku—urt?" Blaine says, his voice breaking over the name.

Kurt doesn't bother turning away from the counter, instead he merely looks over his bare shoulder at Blaine with an expression that can only be described as a leer. "Well, that was fast."

But at seeing Blaine's slack-jawed expression Kurt turns and leans against the counter, laughing. He readjusts the apron around his torso before he wipes the back of his hand across his forehead. At Blaine's somehow very loud silence, he fixes Blaine with an amused gaze, but then arranges his expression into a mock-pout, a glint in his eye, "But I wanted to surprise you." He gestures at the things on the counter behind him where if Blaine's mind were working properly he might make out the ingredients for maple scones.

If Blaine's mind were working properly he probably would have also quipped back something along the lines of _You cheeky little brat_ or even _I'm sure you'll figure something else out._ But his brain is having issues thinking anything other than _Naked. Kurt. Baking. __**Naked**__. _

Well, this is new.

It seems like Blaine is not the only one with a surprise this spring break. And Blaine can't help but feel like his surprise just pales in comparison. As his brain finally catches up to the moment, that yes this is actually happening—as Kurt practically struts across the dining room into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, wearing nothing but an apron and a headband to push back his hair—Blaine wishes he had better connections than Wes.

"Wow," Kurt says, leaning against the counter again and it's finally hitting Blaine that he's attempting an air of nonchalance. Again, this is new. "If I had known this is what it takes to get you to be quiet I might have done this a long time ago," Blaine can hear the tease behind his words and he manages to pick his jaw up off the floor long enough to smile in response.

"Oh, for the love of—" Kurt pushes off from the counter and strides toward Blaine. He places his hands on Blaine's hips and Blaine's arms instinctually move to wrap over Kurt's shoulders. "Please tell me this is a good silence and I haven't made a serious error in judgment here."

"No, no," Blaine finally manages to say because Kurt's expression has shifted from confident to searching for reassurance. Blaine looks down over Kurt's bare chest then back up to his eyes. "This is—this is good. I just wasn't expecting it. Like, at _all_."

Aside from the fact that there is a tub of rocky road ice cream sitting forgotten on the floor, Blaine's lack of coherent thought can attest to this.

It is interesting how sex and intimacy progresses over the years. While Kurt and Blaine are approaching their third year anniversary, they are far from becoming bored with each other. Kurt's initial hesitation concerning sex and the couple's combined lack of experience only left for perfect opportunities of experimentation.

So despite the public sex that Blaine got to cross off of his bucket list the other day, there are things like this that they have not encountered yet.

Kurt standing there in nothing but an apron feels oddly misplaced yet the intimacy of how exposed it is makes it feel so right.

Blaine is sure that after the initial shock and excitement wears off, he'll bask in the glow of just how comfortable it all is.

Right now, though, he is sort of distracted by how the sunlight in the room is lighting up a generous amount of Kurt's skin.

"Ça te plaît?" Kurt pulls back and gives a little twirl for Blaine.

"Okay, no, I'm going to have to draw the line here because if you start speaking French I might actually pass out and where is the fun in _that_?"

"Oh, t'inquiète pas, darling," Kurt practically purrs, "I'm done teasing you." Kurt purposefully steps toward Blaine and stops close enough that their noses are practically touching. Kurt starts to crouch down just as Blaine reaches out to graze the back of his hand down Kurt's arm and Blaine thinks he may have spoken too soon about the passing out bit.

Kurt looks up at Blaine from beneath his eyelashes and his lips curl up in a coquettish smirk. He places his hands on Blaine's hips and squeezes gently, causing Blaine's eyes to slide shut reflexively in response.

Just as he is about to say something about how hot this all is, Kurt's hands are gone just as soon as they had appeared and Blaine's eyes snap open again to see Kurt standing in front of him, a wicked grin on his face as he dangles the bag of almonds in front of Blaine's face.

"Thanks for the almonds, honey. And the eggs. Gosh, I'm starving, aren't you?" And with that, he turns on his heel with a wink and heads back toward the counter, leaving Blaine behind once again to gather his jaw off of the floor.

Blaine stares dumbly at the bare muscles of Kurt's back as he prepares the ingredients on the counter. "Blaine, put away the groceries, would you?" Dammit, Blaine can hear Kurt smiling as he talks. "The ice cream is melting."

Kurt jumps when Blaine bites down hard on the top of his shoulder. "Why do you insist on torturing me?" Blaine whines into Kurt's ear, hands petting at Kurt's arms.

"You make it much too easy," Kurt replies evenly, not even pausing in his preparations.

"I would argue that_ you_ make it much too easy but either way I still lose and you're still standing here very, very naked," Blaine answers, leaning in even closer and watching the way Kurt deftly cracks each egg one-handed. He should not find that nearly as hot as he does.

"Blaine. Ice cream," Kurt says, "Please."

With a reluctant and drawn out groan, Blaine unplasters himself from Kurt's back, but not without letting his fingers linger over the dimples at the base of Kurt's spine as he does so.

He doesn't miss Kurt's shiver. "How can you just stand there wearing practically nothing and be so blasé about it?" Blaine asks with his eyes glued to Kurt as he puts things away.

"Epic amounts of self-restraint and the gratifying reward of knowing it is driving you insane right now," Kurt turns to look at him and pushes at his headband a little. He starts to put the baking pan in his hand in the oven before Blaine quickly takes it away from him and does it himself. "Thank you.

But no, after the first twenty minutes of feeling incredibly awkward I've found it's quite… freeing. I don't know why we don't do this more often, to be honest."

Blaine tugs Kurt toward him and kisses him firmly on the mouth. "Because we would never get anything done," he laughs.

"That's probably true," Kurt hums as Blaine traces a finger up and down his spine. "After these past few months that doesn't sound like such a bad thing."

Blaine kisses Kurt again, this time slowly and he brings a hand up to cup the back of Kurt's neck, the other moving down to squeeze the swell of his ass. "I wholeheartedly agree."

Blaine tries to pull Kurt backward toward the bedroom and is happy to discover that Kurt follows willingly. Still kissing, with Kurt starting to undo each button of Blaine's shirt, they stumble along. By the time they reach the doorway, they're already breathless and Kurt has managed to push off Blaine's shirt, his hands warm and desperate against Blaine's chest.

Blaine breaks the kiss to catch his breath, and the two lean against each other in the doorway, panting. "You're wearing too many clothes," Kurt whispers, "I feel under-dressed." He presses a quick kiss against Blaine's lips and then his chin.

"Sorry," is all Blaine manages and he makes to undo his belt.

And that's when the doorbell rings.

"Oh my god," Kurt bites out at the same time that Blaine groans, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Ignore it," Blaine says. But whoever is at the door starts knocking. And they don't stop.

"Blaine—" Kurt pushes at Blaine, who is desperately trying to recapture Kurt's lips.

"Fine. _Fine_. I'll get it," He leans in and kisses Kurt, biting his bottom lip quickly before tearing away. "Don't go anywhere."

"Just get the damn door, Blaine," Kurt huffs out because the knocking is unrelenting.

Rachel Berry should be considered lucky to be alive right this moment for a few reasons. One, because she and Blaine are almost equally matched in size and Blaine knows what she lacks in inches she makes up for in feistiness. Two, because he has a strict no-hitting-girls policy. And three, because he's pretty sure if he killed her Finn would come looking and that's a fight he would definitely lose.

"_Rachel!_" Blaine hisses as he quickly runs into the hall, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I think maybe I should have called ahead and asked if you were decent," is all Rachel replies with, giving Blaine's shirtless torso a once-over then blinking up at him.

"For future reference, when in doubt, do that. Always do that," Blaine sincerely hopes Kurt cannot hear them through the paper-thin walls of this apartment building. Leave it to Rachel to ruin a surprise. "Again, _what are you doing here?_"

"Oh! Well, I'm guessing you didn't get my email?"

"Which one? I have about fifty from you sitting in my inbox right now," Blaine says dryly, trying to remember why he loves this crazy, infuriating girl.

"My itinerary was unexpectedly and unfortunately altered. I was wondering why I never received your reply. That was a week ago," Rachel informs him matter-of-factly, tugging lightly on the hem of her navy blue skirt. "As you can see, I have arrived a day ahead of schedule." It is only then that Blaine sees the several bright-pink suitcases sitting behind her in the hallway.

"You need a place to stay, don't you?" Blaine asks, squeezing his eyes shut and attempting to will the situation away.

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed," she says, peering up at him with scrutinizing eyes.

"I'm fine. Just—I might know someone who can take you in for the night," Blaine says, and from within his apartment he can hear the oven timer go off, then some clanging of metal. He considers going inside to get his phone but that would risk Kurt seeing or hearing Rachel, both of which are very likely with her. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Of course," she hands him a rhinestone-encrusted Blackberry and Blaine quickly dials in the number and hopes beyond hope that there's an answer.

"H'lo?" A sleepy voice picks up after the sixth ring and Blaine sighs with relief. Rachel's eyebrows shoot up in amusement but says nothing; instead she looks around the hallway trying to pretend that she isn't eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Jeff! I have a favor to ask of you," Blaine hasn't spoken to the blonde-haired boy since his Halloween party last year but this is where Blaine is thankful for his all-boys private school education. Warblers tend to stay united. "And if you want, you can totally collect on this later, as well."

"Blaine?" This might work to Blaine's favor, if Jeff is this tired. He hates to take advantage but as he looks over at Rachel who is tapping her foot impatiently against the tile of the floor, he figures this could be an exception.

"Can Rachel stay at your place for the night?" Blaine asks quickly, and then adds, "Just for the night," as reassurance.

There's a silence on the other end of the phone and Blaine thinks Jeff might have fallen back asleep. "Rachel Berry," the boy says flatly.

"Look, I know it's last minute and it's not ideal," Rachel rolls her eyes exaggeratedly, "But it would mean a lot to me." If it were anyone else, Blaine would call one of his college friends, but he needs someone familiar with Rachel's particular brand of… charm.

Jeff sighs loudly on the other end of the line, clearly torn. "Fine. But she sleeps on the couch," Blaine decides he'll leave that detail out to Rachel and happily hangs up after saying a quick goodbye to former-Warbler.

He hurriedly gives directions to Jeff's place in New Jersey before shooing a reluctant Rachel away, only barely remembering to call after her that he's happy to see her and that he's glad she came this week as she disappears behind the elevator doors.

When he makes it back into the apartment, Kurt is sitting at the dining table, notably more clothed, and eating.

"… Mood effectively ruined?" Blaine ventures, knowing full well that there is no way they can return to their former activities after _Rachel-Berry: Moment-Killer_ turned up.

"Do you even have to ask?" Kurt echoes Blaine's thoughts. "Who was at the door?"

Blaine hates lying to Kurt. But this will be worth it. "Solicitors. Selling candy for… something."

"I don't know why you bother, Blaine. You're too—"

"I'm too nice, I know," Blaine says with a dapper smile. "But you love it," He walks over to place a kiss on Kurt's cheek before helping himself to the long-awaited meal.

* * *

"So, I do believe it is your turn to decide what is on the agenda for today," Blaine says a few hours later where they are lounging on the balcony, enjoying the sunset and glasses of lemonade.

"Well, my first plan fell through so horrifically," Kurt says sadly, and Blaine looks over at him to see the boy's face pulled into a grimace.

"I don't know, I think you looked cute in that apron," Blaine comments airily and he takes a sip of his drink.

"Cute," Kurt repeats shortly. He's clearly irked about his plan not going as smoothly as he had hoped.

"I'd go as far as to say hot, even," Blaine adds, attempting a tone of casualness.

"Really," Kurt replies, and this time he turns to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Positively sexy," Blaine lets his fingers skate over the condensation on his glass.

"… go on," Blaine knows he has Kurt's full attention now. Flattery will get him everywhere.

"I'm actually sort of glad we were interrupted and had the chance to have brunch. You looked so damn delicious in that get-up I could have just eaten _you_ up," Blaine grins toothily over at Kurt who just quirks an eyebrow at him.

"And you were doing so well, too," Kurt clicks his tongue and gets up, plucking the glass out of Blaine's hands before he has a chance to say anything else.

But Blaine just laughs and leans back in his chair, watching the sky change colors slowly.

He's just about to wonder where Kurt had gone when the man bursts back onto the balcony with a fantastic smile on his face. "I know just what we can do tonight!"

Blaine sits up, curious, "What?"

Kurt clasps his hands in front of him and bounces on the balls of his feet, "We're going dancing."

Two hours, seven outfits, and one can of hairspray later Blaine finds himself being dragged along the sidewalk past bars clouded with cigarette smoke and restaurants touting the day's specials.

In the glow from the street-lights Blaine can see Kurt's face lit up in excitement as he makes his way down the block. Every few steps he glances at Blaine and Blaine can see his eyes sparkling with… so much that Blaine cannot seem to put into words at the moment.

Kurt looks drop-dead gorgeous in his eighth and final outfit. Below a silver belt, his black jeans seem to hug his thighs tighter than usual (if that's even possible) and his Zara boots draw the eye down seamlessly. The top he's chosen pulls across his lean chest and shows just the right amount of shoulder. The contrast of aubergine against his skin makes him look practically incandescent. Blaine has to keep fighting the urge to push him against a filthy alley wall and undo two hours of work in under just ten minutes.

Kurt is saying something, "—recommended this place. She said it's the absolute best place to go dancing." Kurt stops suddenly and Blaine stumbles into the quick but dirty kiss Kurt presses to his lips, causing Blaine to feel weak in the knees. Dancing seems like a dangerous affair if it's to keep going in this direction, he thinks.

With a seductive wink Kurt pulls Blaine along as they slip past a bouncer in the doorway of a nondescript building. But the moment they pass the threshold Blaine is temporarily blinded as his eyes readjust to the radical lighting of the room. The room glows pink from the neon lights lining the walls, casting strange shadows across the crowd. Blaine looks up to see a large mirror ball hovering above his head as Kurt continues to wade through the crowd, which despite it being a Tuesday night is surprisingly packed—presumably with college students celebrating the break just as the young couple is.

The deeper they get into the club, the more Blaine's thoughts are drowned out by the reverberating music, heavy on the bass so much that his bones are vibrating. Kurt stops in the middle of the floor, tugging Blaine up against his chest and already swaying his hips along with the rhythm of whatever Top 40s mix is playing.

The heat from the press of people around them is just this side of overwhelming and Blaine keeps knocking elbows with someone to his right but he barely even notices as he watches Kurt lose himself to the moment. His eyes are currently closed and he's let go of Blaine's hands to throw his arms above his head, but with each gyration of his hips his thighs brush against Blaine's.

Kurt's neck is glossy with a layer of sweat, the now white neon lights from the walls making his skin practically sparkle. Blaine grips Kurt's waist and moves with him, not taking his eyes off the beautiful man twisting in front of him.

The lights change yet again as the music transitions smoothly into another song—something lighter on the base but twice as fast. Kurt's form is cast in green and then blue and then purple. His arms drop and rest around Blaine's neck and he finally opens his eyes. Blaine has long enough to register how dark his eyes look before Kurt is pulling him in for a slow kiss, an odd contrast to the chaotic energy around them.

There are so many people around them that nobody bothers to notice the couple stopped in the middle of the room; it's a good thing, too, because as Kurt makes to pull away Blaine grips the back of his head to bring him back in. He licks his way into Kurt's mouth before Kurt is pushing him gently away, running his hands down and back up Blaine's chest.

Kurt's face is now split into a wide grin as he tosses his head side to side to the beat of the music. Kurt shouts something to him and Blaine just nods to him. Right now, he would probably agree to anything Kurt says. Blaine lets him take the lead as they dance; he watches as Kurt lets loose and Blaine is lost in awe as he moves with him.

The deafening sound of the music is just enough to allow them to get lost in the beat. There's no chance and no room for second-thoughts. In the strange light of the dance floor Kurt is effortlessly sexy and as usual, Blaine finds himself feeding off of the confidence Kurt is exuding.

It is all a far leap from that day in the warehouse but the knowledge that this is still the same boy from that day makes it all the more intoxicating. In just a few years Kurt has grown not only _with_ Blaine but _because of_ Blaine. With each kiss, each touch, each word, and each moment they have learned from each other.

It all has led up to this and Blaine's nerves tingle with excitement at the thought of what is yet to come. Right now, his heart swells with pride and something hinting of possessiveness.

Kurt's fingers dig into his ribs, effectively bringing Blaine back into the present and holding him there. Blaine brings a hand up to wipe the sweat off of his brow and rolls his hips against Kurt's thigh.

The music changes and Kurt's face lights up in delight and Blaine laughs, the sound lost in the room. For a while, the mood shifts to silliness as the two whip out their claws, pawing at each other through a club-remix of _Bad Romance_.

After that, the lights go out entirely and there's a beat of emptiness filled only by the roar of the crowd as the DJ prepares a new set. Blaine feels himself being tugged at the shoulders until Kurt has Blaine's back flush against his chest. He feels Kurt's breath ghost along the side of his neck before the wet press of his lips sliding against the salty skin there. Despite the oppressive heat of the dance floor, Blaine feels a shiver run down his spine.

The lights come back up, blinking rapidly and Blaine only gets glimpses of the people in front of him as the strobe light pulses along with the bass of the new song.

Blaine gasps, and he isn't sure if it's from the suffocating heat or out of surprise, as Kurt's hands trail over his torso. Blaine brings his own hands to grasp at the back of Kurt's neck behind him, exposing more of his body to Kurt's roaming touch. The fact that other people keep brushing up against them as the crowd heaves to and fro to the music makes it seem so much more intimate.

Blaine's feeling of possessiveness flares but it seems Kurt's feeling it as well. His fingers flex over the now damp material of Blaine's shirt, gripping the muscle beneath. A memory of yesterday flashes through his mind before everything is forgotten again as one of Kurt's hands play with a belt loop, a thumb sliding beneath the fabric.

He wonders how much farther Kurt will go; how far he'll let him.

If the music weren't still vibrating throughout his entire body, Blaine is sure he could feel Kurt's heart pounding against his back, if he's feeling anything that Blaine is feeling.

They are not teenagers anymore but they aren't exactly adults, either. The desperation of sixteen has not quite melted into the slow burn of maturity. Adolescence is a potent tonic and it spikes the blood with just enough need, just enough urgency to make Blaine's head swim with the sensation of vertigo. He simultaneously flying, falling, and being held in place by the firm grasp of Kurt's embrace.

It's intoxication without alcohol; the cleanest form of ecstasy, but Blaine will forever remember feeling dirty in the best of ways.

Teeth graze along the shell of his ear and the words, "perfect opportunities for experimentation" echo in his mind before his eyes slide shut and he just _feels_.

Blaine feels the reverberations of the music and he feels Kurt's hands mapping out his body, never stopping long enough in one place, and he feels Kurt's breath along his neck and he feels the heat pressing in on them and he feels the crowd lurching and pitching to the rhythm.

He can't hear what Kurt is saying and maybe he isn't saying anything at all but the close brush of Kurt's lips against his ear and the gentle gusts of breath send Blaine's mind into overdrive as he imagines all of the things Kurt _could_ be saying in this moment. They've barely graced the threshold of dirty talk in the past but Blaine imagines Kurt's lips shaping over words like _I want you_ or _You're mine_ or even _God, I wish I could have you right here_.

Kurt shifts a knee between Blaine's thighs and Blaine instinctively pushes back. Immediately, the two match the beat of the music with the rocking of their hips. Blaine's eyes fly open for a second, remembering where they are. The movement is intensely erotic and intimate and again Blaine feels Kurt's hands grip his sides, this time lower. Kurt fingers the hallows of his hip-bones through his shirt and tugs Blaine closer.

They have lost track of how long they have been there—the crowd hasn't thinned and the music shows no sign of letting up. But something inside of Blaine has been building slowly. Slowly, but intensely.

The feeling is somewhat foreign to him. It's forceful and Blaine is afraid that when it crests he won't be sure what to do with it. Blaine probably won't ever be able to put a name to it, but in years to come this feeling of such passion—so adult, so mature, so delicious—will become familiar in the same way one enjoys resting at the end of a long day: it's bone-deep and never gets old.

Tonight, Kurt and Blaine will only get a glimpse of it; the first of many. When Kurt moves his body along with Blaine's, hips rocking, shoulders shifting, legs straining, it is as if the movements themselves are powering the electricity between their bodies.

Kurt's lips find their place again along the strain of muscle on Blaine's neck and he bites, causing something inside Blaine to snap. Without thinking about it, he's pulling Kurt back through the crowd, now doused in a red light. Kurt goes willingly, gripping Blaine's hand tightly as both of their palms are slick with sweat.

The cool air of the New York street hits them like a wall and its effect is almost sobering. Almost. There's a ringing in Blaine's ears and he looks over at Kurt next to him and is surprised to find the man looking positively debauched. His eyelids are hooded, his lips are parted as he breathes raggedly, and his skin has a beautiful red flush to it that Blaine wants to keep there forever.

Without speaking, Kurt throws out an arm to hail a taxi and then laughs—the sound raspy but gorgeous nonetheless—because the arm is the one still attached to Blaine, who has decided that he can't bear to stop touching this man. Through the haze of passion in Kurt's eyes, fondness manages to creep through before turning dark with want once again as he hauls Blaine practically on top of his lap into the back of a cab.

The drive back to their flat is less than two miles away but the taxi ride might as well be considered torture to the two. By the time they are climbing out on to their own street Blaine can't even remember anything other than the hot press of Kurt's thigh against his own in the back seat.

The elevator ride is much the same. In the small space the tension is palpable, the two holding each other's hands in a death grip and the small space between their shoulders practically crackling with energy.

When they fall through the door of their apartment, it's as if they never left the club. Kurt pushes Blaine against the back of the couch, moving his body against Blaine's just as they did to the music on the dance-floor. Blaine can feel that Kurt is hard through his jeans and that feeling of need flares deep in his chest.

For a second, the thought of how indistinguishable need and want have become with Kurt flashes through his mind, before Kurt is reminding him of why he feels that way in the first place with yet another slow roll of his hips against Blaine's.

"Kurt," the name comes out low and broken against the boy's lips. Kurt answers by sucking Blaine's lower lip between his own and trapping it between his teeth, pulling a groan out of Blaine.

Blaine clutches harder to Kurt's waist, ruching up his shirt in order to stroke at the soft skin underneath. Kurt's head falls forward onto Blaine's shoulder and he begins to undo the buttons of Blaine's tight black shirt with shaky fingers. He only gets part of the way before giving up completely and impatiently shoving the shirt up over Blaine's shoulders, who complies easily.

Blaine is rutting up against Kurt's thigh, already feeling the heat and tension coil low in his belly but he wants _more_ and he gives a strangled sort of sigh of relief as Kurt tugs him in the direction of the bedroom.

The back of Kurt's legs hit the edge of the bed and he falls haphazardly into a sitting position where Blaine is quick to follow, straddling his lap and tugging at the hem of Kurt's shirt. Kurt raises his arms to let Blaine pull it off then falls back in order to balance himself, lurching Blaine forward a little and causing their erections to rub against each other, the feeling blunted through layers of fabric.

Blaine splays a hand across Kurt's chest and pushes him all the way onto his back before sinking to his knees on the floor to make quick work of Kurt's belt and then his boots, tossing them aside to who cares where.

From his perch on the floor Blaine can see Kurt's chest heaving as he breathes hard and while Blaine can't see his face, he imagines Kurt's eyes closed, biting his lip as he concentrates on the sensation of everything.

_The touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets._

Blaine undoes the fly of Kurt's jeans then peels them off and for the second time today he's left with a very nearly naked Kurt before him. He slides his palms up and over Kurt's legs, relishing just how masculine Kurt feels beneath his hands: the muscles of his thighs and the dusting of hair along his legs. Not to mention the heat radiating off of his skin or the heady scent that is undeniably Kurt that Blaine's senses always manage to zero in on.

Blaine runs his thumbs over the crease where Kurt's hips meet his inner thigh and he can feel Kurt shudder at the touch. The charcoal briefs leave little to the imagination as Blaine takes in the solid outline of Kurt's erection straining against the fabric and he leans forward to mouth at it, eliciting a long-awaited groan from his boyfriend.

Blaine grips the elastic band and tugs, and Kurt arches his back, lifting his hips enough for Blaine to finally rid him completely of the garment. Blaine's nails scrape against Kurt's ribs and he bends down to kiss lightly over his abdomen, his cheek brushing over the light trail of hair there leading downward.

The silence of their bedroom in comparison to the cacophony of the club undercuts the moment with a different kind of weight. Blaine is acutely aware of how small their bedroom is; the air around them is thick and envelopes them and the sweat clinging to Kurt's skin is spicy like cloves. It cloys the atmosphere further but in a way that makes Blaine's mouth water while he peppers kisses to as much of the flushed skin underneath him that he can reach.

He can feel the pressure of Kurt's erection against his stomach from his place above him and as he captures one of Kurt's nipples lightly between his teeth, he winds a hand between them to stroke Kurt with long pulls, just enough to get him panting.

"Oh, god, Bl-Blaine," Kurt rasps, his hands flying up to frame either side of Blaine's face and he toys with the stray curls that sit just above his ears there.

Kurt grips Blaine by the back of the neck and yanks him up, crushing their lips together, teeth clacking against each other in the process. For several minutes they kiss, Kurt taking charge and Blaine going willingly with him as Kurt licks into his mouth, biting occasionally and they both have to break apart a few times to catch their breath.

"How—why are you still wearing clothes?" Kurt's voice is reedy and he starts to sit up, forcing Blaine backward off the bed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to out-dress me today," and Kurt laughs and Blaine wonders at how he can laugh in a moment like this and all he wants to do is capture that beautiful sound with his mouth once again.

"Impossible," Blaine inhales sharply as Kurt cups him through his jeans, pressing the heel of his palm against his cock, before pushing both his pants and underwear off in one swift movement. Blaine nearly trips on the clothes pooled at his feet as Kurt falls back onto the bed with every intention of bringing Blaine down with him.

Kurt's legs fall open and Blaine settles himself between them, taking no pretense before moving down Kurt's body and sucking his cock into the wet heat of his mouth. Kurt keens and grips at the sheets, then tangles his fingers in Blaine's hair, digging his fingernails into his scalp just enough to send goosebumps across Blaine's back.

From Kurt's vantage point, propped up some against the headboard, he watches Blaine with lust-glazed eyes. Blaine breaks off to lick a stripe along the underside of Kurt's length and Kurt shudders when Blaine's eyes meet his before taking him back in and swirling his tongue in ways that make Kurt's thighs quake.

Blaine is eagerly rutting against the mattress as well in an effort to create some friction for himself and he groans around Kurt's cock when it hits just right. Blaine can feel Kurt tense in a warning sign that he's close and he pulls off once again. He quickly bends down to nip at the underside of Kurt's thigh, eliciting a surprised yelp from the other boy.

Blaine just grins devilishly up at him and plasters himself against Kurt, clutching to the heated and flushed body beneath him as they move together, harkening back to the rhythm of the dance-floor that seems so far removed from this moment they are in now.

Blaine's mouth is attached to Kurt's throat where he can feel the broken sounds getting caught there and Kurt's hands knead the soft flesh of Blaine's ass, attempting to pull him closer.

Somehow, Blaine breaks away from Kurt's neck and pushes against Kurt's chest in order to sit up and reach for the bottle of lube still sitting on the night stand. Kurt blinks slowly up at him as Blaine spreads some on his fingers and reaches behind himself, his lips parting as he pushes one then two fingers in.

Kurt reflexively rocks up a little, grasping at Blaine's hips and making broken, impatient noises as all he can do is watch while Blaine prepares himself. Blaine's head is thrown back and his eyes are closed but he looks down at Kurt long enough to tease, "Impatient, are we?" But the last word breaks as he manages to stroke over that perfect spot.

Kurt arches beneath him, simultaneously pulling Blaine down and rocking up as he grinds out, "Not impatient," He gasps when Blaine takes hold of his erection and begins to spread lube over it. Kurt's eyes darken, "Enthusiastic."

He pulls Blaine in for a fierce kiss, swiping his tongue over Blaine's teeth and nipping at his lower lip and Blaine moans into it, pitching forward a little as he settles over Kurt.

Kurt throws his arms over Blaine's shoulders just as Blaine seats himself on Kurt in one smooth motion, causing Kurt to inhale and Blaine to exhale. Their breathing is erratic as Blaine adjusts but it's not long before they start moving together again, hips rolling in a dance they're forever learning.

"Ah, yes," Kurt hisses as Blaine bears down, their pace fast and desperate from the beginning. The heated silence of the room has only been replaced by their laboring breaths, the arrhythmic smack of flesh, and the occasional moan of somebody's name.

Kurt sits up some and hooks his arms under Blaine's, his mouth taking in one of Blaine's nipples as the shorter boy strains over him, his legs burning with the effort but his body shaking with the pleasure ricocheting through his bones.

"Fuck, Kurt, _please_," Blaine's voice is thread and he's so _close_ that when Kurt finally takes hold of his cock, the tip beaded with pre-come, it only takes a few strokes before he's coming between them hard; is orgasm racking through him with terrible ferocity.

"Blaine," Kurt keens, nails scratching down Blaine's back as he follows after, continuing to thrust up into Blaine until the sensation of over-sensitivity kicks in and the two collapse onto the bed, Blaine falling halfway off of Kurt with his head pressed against his chest.

For several minutes, the couple just lay there—Blaine listening to Kurt's heartbeat resume its normal pace and Kurt tracing his name idly into the hair on Blaine's arm.

"So… did you have fun?" Kurt's voice comes out as barely more than a whisper and Blaine can't help but smile.

"Oh yeah," he says, unable to put together much more than that. The events of the day are starting to sink in to his skin, his muscles, his bones and he's already anticipating what is sure to be the best night of sleep he'll get all year.

"I'm glad," Kurt replies, his voice is thick with exhaustion as he stretches his arms above his head and shifts a little, burrowing into the folds of the bed some more.

In the back of his head somewhere, Blaine is aware that they should probably get up to get cleaned up but he's also aware that Kurt will somehow manage that between now and morning, that amazing man of his. Blaine's last thought before drifting off into a deep sleep is of the day ahead of them and he hopes Kurt gets a good night's rest, because he never really deals well with surprises...


	11. Day 6

**Yet again, I am late with this update. But this chapter is over 8,000 words that include other Gleeks, a fun OC, and as usual, Klaine adorableness, domesticity, and sex. You all should know the drill by now =D**  
**As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt groans in his sleep and pulls the blanket up to his chest but surprisingly doesn't wake up when Blaine carefully extricates himself from Kurt's grasp. Kurt's eyelids flutter a little and Blaine freezes, watching the sleeping man's face carefully.

Kurt's face when sleeping is like a blank canvas. When awake, it is alive and constantly painted with thousands of complex expressions. But unconscious, the curve of his smirk, the softness of his pout, or even the pulled lines of his judgment disappear. The worry lines that sometime furrow his brow are smoothed over and every once in a while, a small smile can be seen in the corners of his lips. Blaine likes to think that on those nights, Kurt is dreaming of them. He watches Kurt's nose scrunch up and the corners of his lips tilt up, and knows that last night was such a night.

Blaine breathes a sigh of relief as Kurt rolls onto his stomach, burying his face into Blaine's pillow. He reaches out to run his fingers gently over one of Kurt's shoulder-blades, jutting out from the angle of his arm thrown over his head, and Kurt hums contentedly before burrowing further into the bed.

Blaine decides against risking waking up Kurt by running the shower and when he turns on the faucet to splash some cold water on his face, the squeak of the knob and the whine from the pipes has Kurt stirring and Blaine is forced to forgo shaving as well.

Unable to help himself, he moves back to Kurt's prone form and plants a kiss on his cheek, pleased when the man still doesn't wake. _He must be really exhausted after last night_, Blaine thinks. Kurt is usually a terribly light sleeper.

As he makes to head out the door, however, he hears Kurt blearily ask, "Where're you going?"

Or he was just faking it.

Blaine moves back to place a warm hand against Kurt's cheek, and brushes his hair out of his face, "Well, I was going to go get you breakfast from that café across the city you love so much, but you seem to have ruined the element of surprise." Blaine frowns a little, and hopes Kurt is too tired to see past the fib.

Kurt seems to contemplate this for a moment, then smiles.

"What?" Blaine asks, amused.

"Mm, don't like surprises anyway," Kurt blinks slowly, "And I've decided that's a decent reason for abandoning me in bed," Blaine has enough time to laugh before Kurt pulls him in to place a kiss on his forehead, "Hurry back."

"I always do," Blaine places another kiss to the corner of Kurt's eyebrow, his hand lingering in Kurt's hair, before he shrugs on his jacket and heads out into the cool light of an early New York morning.

"Rough night?" Mercedes asks with a knowing smirk as she hauls her suitcase into the back of the car Blaine had rented for the weekend.

When Blaine had gone to pick up Rachel from the station, she had blazed right past him, expressing her undeniable disapproval at not only her lodgings over night, but the tube ride up, as she shoved each suitcase unceremoniously into the trunk of the rented sedan. When she had finished, her tone immediately changed, her face lighting up in delight as she proudly exclaimed that she at least had new inspiration for a song.

When Blaine finally realized that she expected him to react, he simply stated that he didn't know she still wrote, to which she briskly replied, "It's incredibly cathartic. You should know that, Blaine."

Mercedes, on the other hand, gave Blaine a once-over the moment she stepped out of the airport. Her eyes traveled from the broken-in moccasins on Blaine's feet all the way to the over-night scruff on his face and his rumpled hair, with an eyebrow arched in appraisal all the while.

Blaine grabs her duffel bag before she can, lifts it into the back of the car, and closes the trunk before turning to the woman and smiling sheepishly.

"You could say that," his tries for coy, and ends up with 'Oh yeah, I totally had sex last night.'

Mercedes just pulls him in for a tight hug. For a moment, Blaine is overwhelmed with memories; the scent of her perfume taking him back to the high school choir room, bustling hallways, and a boring Math class. "I've missed you," she says as she pulls away.

"Missed you, too," he sighs. The whole time, Rachel has been standing with them, concentrating on staring at the screen on her phone and at the silence she looks up, and Blaine isn't really surprised to see unshed tears in her eyes. It feels cheesy, but Blaine has always been a big proponent of cheesy, so he pulls the two of them in for another hug.

Blaine's phone buzzes in his pocket and it pulls him out of his nostalgic haze. It's from Kurt, wondering where he is, and Blaine realizes he's been gone longer than would normally take to get breakfast, even from that café across the city.

_Shop was busy, then ran into traffic due to construction down 5__th__ Avenue. Should be there soon_

Blaine sighs, there is no way Kurt will not be at least somewhat suspicious at this point. Luckily for him, there is actually minimal traffic on the way back to the flat.

"Remember, Kurt isn't fond of surprises so it's probably best that I go in first—" Blaine tries to explain as they walk down the hallway, but Mercedes snatches the keys out of his hands.

"Nuh-uh, lover boy, I haven't seen my Kurt in much too long. He's getting the full-on fabulous invasion. The moment I step into that apartment he's mine for the day, got that?"

Blaine begins to protest but she throws up a finger, wagging it in his face. She arches an eyebrow as if daring him to say more.

Blaine sighs and picks up one of Rachel's suitcases, "Got it."

Mercedes gives him a wide grin, jingling the keys in his face, "Good."

She puts the key in the lock, then turns back to give Blaine and Rachel a conspiratorial smirk, before bursting through the door, calling, "Kuuuu-uuuurt, I'm home!"

There's a shriek and a clatter and Blaine rushes past Mercedes to find Kurt standing in the kitchen, looking like he just got slapped. A cup of milk lay spilled at his feet and then Blaine's stomach pulls in embarrassment and guilt because yeah, now Kurt is never going to like surprises.

There may be no use crying over spilled milk, but Kurt Hummel has every right to shriek over the fact that he's only in his faded _Likes Boys_ T-shirt and bright-red underwear.

"OH MY GOD!" he shouts, horrified, before running to hide behind the side of the couch. "What is going on?"

"Um, 'morning, baby," Blaine says gently, dropping Rachel's suitcase to his feet and pointedly ignoring Mercedes' laughter. "Surprise?"

Kurt fixes him with a metal-melting glare and makes to open his mouth but Mercedes cuts him off. "Kurt, go put some pants on so I can hug you."

Kurt snatches the blanket off the back of the couch and wraps it around himself before darting into the bedroom and slamming the door.

"Oh my god," Blaine grinds out. "He's going to kill us."

"'Us'? What 'us'? _You're_ the one who wanted to surprise him," Mercedes replies, still chuckling.

"I didn't think he'd be half-dressed," Blaine says incredulously, looking at the bedroom door where he can hear drawers slamming. He starts to clean up the spilled milk on the floor while Mercedes and Rachel get their things situated.

"That seems to be dress-code here," Rachel comments, rocking on her heels as she inspects a photo of herself and Kurt from Junior Prom. She clicks her tongue, "I hope it doesn't happen again tomorrow."

Mercedes picks the cup off the floor, "Oh man, if it does, can you take pictures or something? If that's how Hummel reacts to just _us_ in his undies, I can't imagine what _that'd_ be like."

"He must not have told you about that time senior year, then," Blaine mutters, just as he hears the bedroom door open behind them.

"I totally forgot about that!" Mercedes squawks, and Kurt stops just outside the doorway, his arms folded across his chest.

"Forgot about what?" he asks stonily.

"Forgot to give you a hug, silly!" Rachel covers quickly, and at this Kurt can't help but let his face break into a smile as Mercedes and Rachel tackle him in a hug.

"Oooh, I missed you!" he says, rubbing their backs before pulling apart and giving them each a once-over. "God, you both look so good."

"I know," Mercedes teases, flipping her currently wavy hair over her shoulder.

"And London has treated you well, Rachel," Kurt allows, appraising her outfit choice—not quite as questionable as they have been in the past.

"Oh Kurt, you'd _love_ it," she gushes. "The culture, the… je ne sais quoi… it just—it just fills the soul. So inspirational."

"I bet! You'll have to tell me all about it," Kurt says excitedly, grasping both girls' hands in his own.

"And Kurt, you're looking pretty good yourself," Mercedes winks and Kurt blushes. "You have a nice… _healthy glow_ about you."

Kurt doesn't miss the tone behind her words, "Yes. Well. A nice vacation will do that, I suppose."

The whole time Blaine has been watching this exchange fondly, silently hoping that all the excitement will have gotten him out of trouble. As Kurt finishes his last words, though, his eyes flicker toward Blaine and Blaine can see the recognition as they narrow.

"No more surprises I should be aware about?" he asks.

"Well, if I tell you then they really aren't—"

"_Blaine_,"

"Oh, lay off him, Kurt. He schemed this whole thing up. If it weren't for him, Rachel and I wouldn't be here," Mercedes offers helpfully, rubbing a hand up and down Kurt's arm.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you guys because I am, _seriously_, but why _are _you here?"

"Blaine called us and said that you have been working really hard lately," Rachel says from her new position on the couch. Mercedes nods in agreement.

"And you have. I know how much you've missed them and I figured why not, you know?" Blaine shrugs, giving Kurt a smile. "Plus, you've got to be sick of me after spending four whole days in a row with me, right?"

Kurt feigns indifference, "Eh, a little bit," but ends up smiling warmly at Blaine. "Thank you," he adds quietly.

Blaine waves his hand in the air, "No, don't thank me. I mean, they're my friends, too."

There's a beat where Kurt and Blaine just stand there smiling at each other before Mercedes heaves a loud sigh and claps her hands together, "Well! Now that we've gotten that out of the way, Kurt you might want to change. We have a full day ahead of us."

Kurt looks at her quizzically, "Oh? And what are we doing?"

Rachel jumps up from her spot on the couch, exclaiming excitedly in a sing-song voice, "It's a girls' day out!"

"Shopping, spa, disgusting amounts of caffeine and sugar," Mercedes adds, fanning her hands out in front of her for emphasis.

Kurt arches a brow at his friends, "And how are we affording this?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," Mercedes says just as Rachel bounces up next to her, nodding excitedly.

"You guys can't—I'm not going to let you just pay for everything," Kurt shakes his head.

"Well, okay, how about since we already got the show a few minutes ago you can at least buy us dinner later?" Mercedes smirks.

Kurt blushes and looks down at his feet, "Deal." He turns to Blaine, "And are you joining us?"

Blaine shakes his head, "Oh no, this is all for you."

Kurt's eyebrows shoot up in bemusement, "Oh? And what are you going to do all day?"

Blaine shrugs, "I have a few things to take care of. I think I can keep myself entertained. Maybe I'll clean." He has some time to kill until he needs to start doing errands. Shopping with Kurt guarantees he'll be out for six hours at the very least.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Kurt says, pointing a finger at his boyfriend before making his way back to the bedroom.

They pass the time while waiting for Kurt to get ready by listening to Rachel recount her recent exploits in an underground production of _Annie_, leaving Blaine dumbfounded and slightly in awe by the time Kurt breezes back into the room.

"Shall we?" he says as he messes with one of the buttons on his shirt.

While the girls grab their purses, Blaine pulls Kurt in for a kiss. "Have fun," he says when they part.

"The kitchen needs cleaning," Kurt answers with a wink, before following the girls out the door and leaving Blaine alone in their apartment for the first time in days.

The silence and emptiness of the apartment hits Blaine in an unexpected way as he stands sort of helplessly in the middle of the flat.

The thought comes to him out of nowhere, but Blaine is suddenly reminded of the first day back at Dalton without Kurt. Blaine is aware of how random it is yet the corners of his mouth turn down at the memory. He shakes his head and sighs, forgetting about the silly moment, before resorting to getting some actual cleaning done.

Blaine hits play on the stereo on the counter, immediately noticing that it must be Kurt's iPod in the dock as _Lady Marmalade_ blasts through the speakers. He just smiles and takes the sponge off of the sink, wiggling his hips as he scrubs the counter.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" Blaine half sings, unable to stop the laugh that bubbles past the words. The phrase is inexorably associated with Kurt for more than a few reasons and as the music shuffles to a Beatles song—_Love Me Do_—Blaine's mind inevitably starts to wander.

He's glad to be doing something with his hands at the moment; the anxiety over finalizing the details for the weekend later on has him feeling restless. But the idea of getting to spoil Kurt is pushing a giddiness toward the forefront of his thoughts. He imagines Kurt somewhere across the city, shopping bags in hand and Rachel and Mercedes in tow, with that fantastic smile spread across his face and Blaine can picture it so clearly.

He loves how he has Kurt's face memorized so perfectly that he can just close his eyes and see his boyfriend before him, clear as day. It isn't nearly as good at the real thing, but Blaine's daydreams and fantasies certainly have never complained, especially on those too-often-occurring days where he barely gets a chance to see Kurt at all.

One picture of Kurt in his mind shifts to another and there's a flash of Kurt's attentive expression in the lecture hall of the English class they shared last year (a class that was admittedly difficult to concentrate in—the way Kurt chews on the tip of his pen when he's concentrating is more than distracting.) The image of Kurt nibbling on his pen changes slightly and Blaine frowns at the thought of Kurt on the phone in their bedroom, attempting to manage the preparations for his dad's heart surgery from miles away, chomping furiously on his pen and poring over his well-worn notebook.

Blaine thinks about the past few days and isn't really surprised when he feels the twist in his chest. There's a quiet nostalgia for the 'simpler' days of high school when they took for granted how much time they were able to spend with each other. There's the still ever-present feeling of gratefulness and disbelief that he's there in New York of all places and living—actually living—with Kurt, his high school sweetheart. That thought of course takes him to thoughts of the future; of getting to spend more time with Kurt. Even for the rest of his life—a thought that he finds himself contemplating more and more often these days.

He's jarred out of his reverie when his cell phone on the table starts ringing and skirring across the surface. Blaine wipes his hand on a rag before going to pick it up, seeing that it is Wes calling. Blaine checks the time—an hour and a half had passed much faster than he'd realized.

Blaine answers the phone, just barely squeezing in a, "Hello," before Wes bulldozes past him.

"So, everything is set up. You're in the book. But Tabitha has insisted on having lunch with you today. She says it's so she knows who she's doing a favor for," Wes sounds dubious as he says the last part.

"It isn't?" Blaine tucks his phone against his shoulder as he puts away the cleaning supplies, surveying his work and is somewhat confident that it will pass Kurt's infamous white-glove-test.

"Doubtful. She's a sucker for anybody with a story. I'm surprised she manages to run that place at all, much less keep it so exclusive. No, she just wants to meet the 'Mystery Man of Romance,' as she has started to refer to you. Bit annoying, really," Wes adds with affectionate irritation.

Blaine can't help but laugh, "Aww," he coos, "When are you going to make it official?" Blaine hasn't had the pleasure of meeting Tabitha, but with how much Wes talks about her he feels as if he already knows her and they'd have no problems getting along.

"Warbler Blaine, I have no idea what you're talking about," Wes chides, but Blaine can hear the smile in his voice.

"Mhmm, okay. Anyway, when and where?" Blaine asks, heading into the bedroom to start getting ready.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes are stopped for a coffee break after a marathon of shop-hopping.

"Okay, spill," Kurt says as he sits down across from the two girls. It is the first time he has actually had the opportunity to talk to his best friends since they started that morning and he's been itching to interrogate them.

"Spill what?" Rachel asks innocently, but conspicuously glancing at Mercedes.

"Blaine is up to something," Kurt narrows his eyes at the pair of them, scrutinizing their sudden lack of expression.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to look a gift-horse in the ear or however that goes," Mercedes says before nonchalantly sipping at her caramel macchiato.

"Really, Kurt," Rachel chimes in, "Are you always this suspicious of Blaine?"

"This coming from the girl who on several occasions has been caught on pseudo-stake-out sessions across Lima," Kurt mutters into his coffee. He isn't bitter over everyone's (completely misguided, albeit well-intentioned) suspicions of his and Blaine's relationship all those years ago, but he still finds it amusing that Rachel has since gotten a taste for sleuthing.

"I'm attracted to the drama of it all," Rachel says matter-of-factly, waving her hand in the air. "Besides, if you're counting that time outside of your house senior year I'll have you know that wasn't a stake-out. I was merely making sure that Finn got home safe after tutoring that chess club girl."

Almost in unison, Kurt and Mercedes arch an eyebrow at this. And Kurt still thinks the idea of Finn tutoring anyone at anything other than beer pong is amusing. But the boy has a knack for statistics, who would have thought.

"You're all terrible liars," Kurt says. Although, he has to hand it to Rachel; her ability to keep a secret has certainly improved since high school.

"Well, you're no good with surprises," Mercedes counters, smirking a little at the memory of earlier that morning.

"Excuse me for wanting to know when I should be decent for company."

"Well," Rachel says, "You're going to want make sure to be presentable tomorrow."

Kurt narrows his eyes over his cup at her, "For what?"

Kurt cannot really find it in himself to be surprised when Rachel simply makes a zipping gesture over her lips before throwing away the 'key.' That doesn't stop him from being ever the more frustrated, however.

Blaine finds himself outside the Waverly diner an hour later, standing nervously on the sidewalk with his hands shoved in his pockets as he waits for Tabitha to get off for her lunch break.

A few minutes later, he spots an olive-skinned woman with shoulder-length black hair striding toward him, a large grin on her face and Blaine can only assume that this is Tabitha.

"Blaine!" she exclaims, bypassing the hand Blaine proffers to envelope him in a friendly and tight hug, as if they'd already known each other for several years. When she pulls back, she keeps a firm grip on his shoulders, studying his face carefully before breaking out into another wide smile. "My Mystery Man of Romance, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Blaine returns the smile, shrugging shyly, "The pleasure is all mine. I really cannot thank you enough for—" he's cut off when Tabitha puts a hand up, signaling for him to stop talking.

"I will have none of that. It is all already taken care of. Don't go making me reconsider," her voice rings with laughter and she throws Blaine a wink before walking into the restaurant. Blaine just laughs to himself and follows her inside.

After they are seated, Tabitha immediately orders them both iced teas at Blaine's nod of approval. "I love this place. Good food and just the right amount of distance away from work," she sighs. "I do love a good clam chowder, don't you?" She leans in conspiratorially and motions for Blaine to do the same, "Between you and me, this place serves the best chowder in the whole city. But you didn't hear that from me." She gives him another wink and leans back, settling into the squishy cushion of the booth.

Blaine learns quickly that Tabitha is a talker and at first he wonders how she and Wes get along at all. Wes can be long-winded once you get him going but Tabitha's energy is no match for that. She dominates the conversation, pausing only to exchange pleasantries with their waiter when their drinks and then their food arrive.

Her banter isn't boring or obnoxious in the least, though, as she talks enthusiastically with her hands about work and then about how she and Wes met. Her eyes light up as she details how he came in with "a bunch of suits" and made an absolute mess of himself each time she came around—spilling things and stumbling over his words. Blaine's eyebrows shoot up at this recounting of very un-Wes-like behavior.

"He's not like the others," she waves her fork, nearly flinging the piece of lettuce speared there as she gestures with her hands. "I saw that immediately," she sets down her fork to take a drink, looking at Blaine over the rim of her glass, "From what I've heard, you had a similar experience. With Kurt?"

Blaine can feel himself flush at her words and under that _knowing_ gaze she has. "Something like that," he says, smiling more to himself than to her.

"Tell me about it," she says with a new glint in her eye.

Blaine just laughs, "Where do I begin?"

"How about at the beginning?"

So Blaine does. From the staircase to McKinley to their acceptance to NYU and right up to the present. As he speaks, Blaine hadn't realized just how much his and Kurt's story included. Their current life is a far cry from the halls of Dalton or even McKinley. All the in-between makes him feel as if he's telling some sort of fairy-tale; complete with a prince and villains and obstacles and quests. Tabitha's expression of wide-eyed rapture only adds to this experience; she drinks in Blaine's tale with a dreamy look, reacting at all the appropriate moments and only interrupting a few times.

When he finishes, Tabitha smiles from where her chin is resting on her hands, "Wesley didn't do you two justice," she says simply, leaning back again.

"I'm sure I made it sound like much more than it is. I'm a little biased," Blaine says sheepishly. The waiter returns with their cards, breaking the conversation temporarily.

"Kurt is a lucky man," she comments as he leaves and Blaine can't stop himself from blushing again. "I feel honored to be a part of this."

Blaine chuckles, "I know you said not to say this, but I really am grateful."

"Anything for Wesley. And you. And Kurt," she makes a wide gesture with her hands. "I'm just curious how you're going to top yourself after all of this? Starting with the bar raised pretty high, aren't you?"

"Kurt says I'm getting better with the romance thing. I think I'll figure something out."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," she says sincerely, giving him another dazzling smile. Just then, her phone beeps and she jumps at the sudden sound. She checks the text with a laugh, her smile only turning down a little as she reads. "That would be work. I've found that if I'm gone longer than an hour the place falls apart."

She chuckles at that and Blaine joins, nodding with understanding. Blaine stands to help her out of the booth. "Shall we?" he gestures for her to walk before him and she just laughs.

"Ever the gentleman. You and Wesley, both. Are you sure that school of yours didn't brainwash you?" she asks, shouldering her purse and stepping past him.

"It's possible."

They step outside into the bright sun and crisp March air. She turns to him, "Well if Kurt is anything like you, I am more than glad to have you two."

"He's _better_," Blaine smiles and moves to kiss her on the cheek.

"See you on Saturday, Blaine," she gives him one last wink as she turns briskly on her heel and walks down 6th Avenue.

Blaine watches her go, shaking his head a little in awe and disbelief before flagging down a cab.

"Kuuu-uuurt, don't," Rachel whines from her seat next to him. After exhausting themselves from shopping, they all decided to wind down at a spa. On either side of Kurt are Mercedes and Rachel, all of them enjoying luxurious manicures and pedicures.

"Yeah, Kurt, this is _our_ day. I think you can go a little bit longer without lover-boy," Mercedes chimes in, pointedly glaring at the cell phone in Kurt's hand.

"I just want to check in on him and make sure he isn't too bored," Kurt answers as he hits the speed-dial button and presses his ear to the device. This is partly true. Mostly, he just misses Blaine's voice. He knows it's a little silly and a lot clingy, but he cannot help himself or bring himself to care. When it comes to Blaine, he allows himself to be ridiculous about it all. Not that he would admit this.

"I'm sure he's fine," Rachel mutters and she kicks her feet in the bath, wiggling her toes in the soothing warm water.

Kurt just sticks his tongue out at her as he listens to the rings, counting each as they go. At the fourth one, Blaine picks up with a surprised-sounding, "Uh, hi, dear."

Kurt can hear a lot of voices in the background; it sounds like Blaine is in a crowded place. "Blaine? Where are you?"

From his left Mercedes coughs a little too conspicuously and Kurt looks over at her only to see her staring expressionless into her copy of _People_.

He glares at her as he listens to Blaine's response. "Decided to go for a walk," there's the sound of several cars honking. "I cleaned the kitchen. Spotless," Blaine adds enthusiastically.

"Did you decide to take a walk in Times Square?" Kurt asks, thoroughly wary of Blaine's weird attitude. Seriously, they're all terrible liars.

"Look, babe, I have to go. Just enjoy your time with Rachel and Mercedes. I'm sure they're about to take away your phone right now," Blaine is right, of course. Rachel is staring determinedly at Kurt, gesturing wildly for him to get off the phone.

"I'm onto you, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine just laughs on the other end of the line, "Love you, too."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you…" Kurt returns reluctantly.

Blaine laughs again, the sound cut off by the sound of a woman over a loudspeaker. "Bye, Kurt!"

"Wait, Blaine—you!" Kurt doesn't have the chance to say what he wants because the call cuts off and he's left staring at the screen of his phone. "He's going to pay for this," Kurt mutters, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

He is thoroughly annoyed at them all now. Kurt really does not like surprises. Blaine knows this. Mercedes and Rachel know this. Hell, _Finn_ knows this.

Mercedes sets down her magazine. "Kurt, do you not trust us at all?"

"Yes, Kurt, I'm hurt," Rachel presses her palm over her heart theatrically.

"Right now I'm not so sure," Kurt tells them.

Mercedes leans forward to look at Rachel, "After all this time you think he would know by now."

Rachel nods but Kurt just looks confused and he raises an eyebrow. "Know what?"

"That we're awesome," Rachel says matter-of-factly. Kurt rolls his eyes at them.

"You're all ridiculous. I don't know why I bother to keep you around."

"Oh, please. Like you would get rid of us," Mercedes says.

"How do you know _we_ don't keep _you_ around?" Rachel teases.

Kurt just raises an eyebrow at her again and Rachel immediately leans back, laughing. "Oh, right. _Of course_." Mercedes just laughs with her.

"I love you, but you're all insane. You do know that, right?" Kurt teases.

"We'd have to be to put up with _you_," Mercedes teases back and this time, Kurt joins in on the laughter.

"Now, come on," Rachel tries to straighten out her expression. She wiggles her toes in the water again, "What color do you think would complement my eyes?"

By the time Blaine gets home, it is nearly 9oclock and Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes are not back yet. He collapses onto the couch and kicks off his shoes, turning on the TV just to have some background noise.

After his lunch with Tabitha, he had spent the rest of the day taxiing around the city, doing some shopping of his own as he collected what he needed for the weekend. He'd stopped once at the apartment to switch to the rental in order to make another trip to JFK then played chauffer and tour guide for a few hours.

And now here he is, trying to contain his excitement as he unseeingly stares at the television. He knows somewhere in the back of his mind that he shouldn't feel so anxious. He has been planning this for a month and his time with Kurt this weekend only cemented his feelings that this was a good idea. It should not seem so daunting but Blaine thinks that maybe since he has never done anything like this before—he has never done anything this_ romantic_ on such a level—that it's making his nerves go haywire.

Blaine chuckles to himself, thinking that he really isn't cut out for this romance stuff. It is hard work. Kurt makes it all worth it, however. His smile earlier in the morning at seeing Mercedes and Rachel just proves that. Blaine thinks he would willingly do this every day if he could, just to see Kurt smile like that.

Just as he's dozing off in the blue glow of the television, he hears the door open, Kurt laughing along with Rachel and Mercedes, and then the sound of rustling shopping bags.

Before Blaine fully registers all of that, though, Kurt's lips are at his ear, kissing his temple and whispering, "Hi, baby."

Blaine yawns and stretches his arms above his head; hooking them around Kurt's neck from where he's bent over Blaine behind the couch and pulling him back down again for a proper kiss. "Mmm, hi," he sighs when they break apart.

"What have you done that has you so adorably worn out?" Kurt asks, collecting a few bags from the entryway. Rachel has wandered off to the bathroom while Mercedes is now sitting on the chair, sipping at a glass of water.

Blaine yawns again, "Stuff."

Kurt purses his lips a little, "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope," Blaine shifts on the couch so that he is facing Kurt, giving him a smug little smirk.

"I hate you," Kurt says as he places all his bags in the bedroom.

"Well that's just not true. You _love _me," Blaine drags out the word and Mercedes snickers at him.

"Fine. I do. I hate _surprises_," Kurt whines, flopping onto the couch next to Blaine and immediately tossing his legs over Blaine's knees.

Blaine instantly goes to rub at Kurt's feet—part as a means to placate Kurt, part because after three years he knows how Kurt's shopping sessions are on par with a day at the gym.

"You'll like this one. I know you already like the first part," Blaine smiles up at Mercedes just as Rachel walks back in to join them.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Rachel asks.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Mercedes exclaims, standing up to go to the kitchen.

"Pajamas?" Blaine inquires, tapping at Kurt's leg and then looking up at Rachel.

"Oh, yes, please," Kurt says. "Rachel, blankets are in the ottoman."

Several minutes later find the four of them huddled on the couch under a stack of blankets, the bowl of popcorn nestled between Blaine and Rachel and _Chicago_ playing on the television.

They've all seen it so many times that the viewing is interrupted several times by conversation. The setting is nearly identical to a tradition of 'Movie Musical Mondays' they had set up senior year of high school. Except now, they are in New York and Finn's not there snoring in the corner. The nostalgia hits Kurt in a shallow wave, but as Blaine tucks himself underneath Kurt's arm he finds he doesn't wish to be anywhere else but there.

Three-quarters of the way into the film, Mercedes and Rachel are passionately singing along, not even noticing how Blaine has dozed off, his head lolling back against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt lets him sleep and just enjoys holding Blaine, burying his nose into Blaine's curls and enjoying the familiar scent.

When the credits start to roll, Rachel and Mercedes get up to get ready for bed and Kurt gently nudges Blaine. Of course, all Blaine does is groan and bury himself deeper against Kurt's chest.

"Blaine, honey, we should go to bed," Kurt whispers to Blaine, nudging him a little firmer this time, causing Blaine to jump slightly then stretch out along the length of the couch.

"Aww, is it over?" Blaine mumbles, attempting to push himself up into a sitting position and flopping a little so that Kurt has to prop him up. He looks blearily over at Kurt to find his boyfriend smiling fondly at him.

"Yeah," Kurt nods, patting at Blaine's thigh and offering to help him up. "You need to help me pull out the bed. Think you're up for it?"

Blaine shakes his head but gets up anyway and manages to help.

By the time Mercedes and Rachel are situated on the pull-out mattress—Rachel muttering about how it is much more acceptable than a frat-boy's questionable couch—Kurt wishes the girls a good night as Blaine ushers him into the bedroom, telling him that he'll be right behind him. Kurt throws him a dubious look but complies.

A few minutes later, Kurt hears the bedroom door click closed. "Should I even bother asking what you were talking to them about?" he asks from his spot on the bed, already buried beneath the blankets.

"Nope," Blaine says, climbing in onto his side of the bed, immediately wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer.

"I'm sad they're only staying until Friday night," Kurt sighs and turns on his side so he can face Blaine. The light remaining in the bedroom from the window is dim, but Kurt can just barely see the contours of Blaine's face and the slight sparkle of his eyes.

"Life calls," Blaine says quietly before hooking a foot over Kurt's shins.

"Yeah…" Kurt yawns and then sputters a little when Blaine leans in for a kiss. They both laugh quietly before Blaine tries again, cupping Kurt's cheek as he goes back in, their lips sliding against each other lazily.

Blaine's hands slide down over Kurt's back to grip at his ass and Kurt pulls away from the kiss. "We are _not_ doing anything while Rachel and Mercedes are in the other room, Blaine." Kurt can already feel that Blaine is half-hard—their bodies are pushed so close together.

The thought seems to make Blaine pause for a moment, as if he really has to consider the pros and cons of their predicament. Blaine is not exactly fond of the idea himself, if he's honest. But if he's being honest, he knows there is no way he would even try this tomorrow. Right now though, with Kurt pressed warm against his skin, Blaine wants to take advantage of the moment.

"_Blaine_," Kurt chides, chuckling a little at his boyfriend. He can practically _hear_ the cogs turning in Blaine's horny little brain.

Blaine seems to make up his mind and Kurt's breath hitches as Blaine squeezes his ass again to pull their hips flush together. Kurt's body responds instantly, unable to help himself.

"Ugh," Kurt groans. "Your timing is terrible." Kurt inwardly curses his inability to resist his boyfriend. His handsome, warm, adorable, _sexy_ boyfriend.

"_Please_," Blaine begs, rolling his hips up, causing Kurt to grip onto Blaine's arms tighter. "I missed you all day."

Kurt can hear the pout in his boyfriend's voice, tinged lightly with neediness. He reaches up and affectionately runs the pad of his thumb over Blaine's lower lip, "I missed you, too."

Blaine's tongue swipes over the tip of Kurt's thumb that is all it takes—Kurt is lost to it now. Blaine pulls Kurt in and he follows willingly, chasing after Blaine's mouth as he places several slow kisses onto his parted lips.

It is going to take all of Kurt's well-practiced efforts at keeping a straight face in the morning. He cannot even imagine the sort of teasing he will get if somehow Mercedes finds out. Heaven forbid they hear them. The thought is almost lost on Kurt as Blaine starts placing open-mouthed kisses down his neck and licking at his collar bone beneath his cotton T-shirt.

"We're going to have to be quiet," he pants. Blaine bites down on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt can't stop the moan that pulls out of him.

Blaine laughs quietly against Kurt's skin, "You mean _you'll_ have to be quiet." Of the two of them, Kurt is considerably noisier than Blaine. Though Blaine makes it his mission to keep it that way. Kurt's keening and moaning only ever spur him further.

Kurt finds Blaine's lips again and kisses him deeply, sucking on Blaine's tongue and nipping at his bottom lip. "Shut up and roll over," he whispers against Blaine's lips.

"Bossy," Blaine teases before complying with a parting kiss on the corner of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt traces a finger down Blaine's back and over the curve of his ass, watching Blaine shudder at the touch. His brain focuses solely on the body next to him, at each sensation and how with every one of his touches he is instantly rewarded with Blaine's reactions.

Until he's broken out of his trance at the sound of the mattress squeaking just outside their door.

Underneath his hand Kurt can feel Blaine shake as he tries to stifle his laughter. Kurt leans down to rest his head on Blaine's back, cracking a smile against the soft material of his shirt, "I don't think I can do this."

"Think of it as just like old times," Blaine's voice is muffled slightly by the pillow and he props himself up on his shoulders to look back at Kurt. "Except I don't have to worry about your father coming at me with a baseball bat."

"You never had to worry about the baseball bat," Kurt says, kissing at Blaine's back. "It was the tire iron you had to watch out for."

Blaine's body shudders again as he tries to laugh quietly. But his voice is much deeper when he speaks this time, "Shut up and kiss me."

Kurt does him one better and rucks up his shirt, licking a stripe up the ridge of Blaine's spine, causing Blaine's head to immediately fall forward back into the pillow. Kurt spares no time and goes to tug Blaine's pajama pants down past his knees, but lets his hands linger over the back of Blaine's thighs. Kurt runs a hand from the back of one of Blaine's knees to the upper part of his thigh then down again, rubbing his palm into the finer hairs there.

Kurt slides his hand up to get a handful of Blaine's ass and Blaine makes an unintelligible noise in response. "Kurt I don't—" Blaine cuts himself off when Kurt leans down to quickly bite at the base of his spine.

"What, love?" Kurt asks against Blaine's bare skin as he traces circles in one of the dimples of Blaine's back.

"Can you just—I don't need much—" Blaine pushes his ass into the air a little and Kurt isn't sure if it's done consciously or not. And he isn't sure which turns him on more, especially once he understands what Blaine is trying to say.

The playfulness of just a few minutes ago falls to the wayside and Kurt moves back up to kiss Blaine fiercely. He couldn't care less about the awkward angle, instead just tilting Blaine's head even more so he can deepen the kiss.

They get lost in the kiss, Kurt's hands roaming freely over the expanse of exposed skin beneath him, until breathing becomes necessary and they both pull apart, panting harshly against each other's lips. Kurt is now fully aware of how hard he is and pulls away from Blaine, causing Blaine to whine at the loss of contact and its heat, to rid himself of his own pajamas.

Kurt returns quickly, bottle of lube in one hand and a towel in the other. Blaine complies as he slips the towel beneath his stomach before moving to straddles Blaine's thighs. Kurt can see Blaine's back heaving as he breathes heavily with anticipation and the rush that they probably should not be doing this right now. That rush of adrenaline, they are both finding, is addictive.

Kurt sits up straight and squeezes at Blaine's ass, loving just how perfect it feels beneath his palms. It's a silly thought, but Kurt sometimes thinks Blaine's ass was molded to fit so perfectly in his grasp; that every inch of him was designed to slot next to his own like a puzzle piece.

Blaine pushes his ass up again impatiently and Kurt remembers Blaine's words earlier. He teases Blaine a little, running his fingers up and down his back, nails scratching slightly. He even leans forward to suck at what skin he can reach, rolling his hips as he does so and relishing the way Blaine buries his face into the pillow to muffle a whine.

There's another rustle from outside the door and Kurt stills for a moment. "Oh god, what if one of them needs to use the bathroom?"

"_What_?" Blaine bites out a little more impatiently than he originally intended. Although, he finds it a little difficult to concentrate when his boyfriend is absently running his fingers up and down the crevice of his ass.

"They're _girls_ and I mean—"

"Is that really what you're thinking about right now?" Blaine bucks his hips up, nearly off-balancing Kurt from his perch over him.

Kurt groans at the friction Blaine's movement causes, "No—_mmm_—no, it's not." Kurt continues his movements, finally dipping his fingers to rub over Blaine's hole, causing Blaine to bite the pillow to contain his moan.

Kurt grabs the lube and coats two fingers, wanting to just tease Blaine a little longer—he enjoys having Blaine falling apart at his hands too much. It has been a long time since they have had the option of forgoing preparation due to routine sex and for a moment Kurt just lets himself languish in their fortune this break. The moment quickly passes and soon Kurt is pushing both fingers in, smiling a little smugly at Blaine's gasp.

"Kurt, I said—" Kurt immediately curls his fingers, searching for Blaine's prostate and hitting home. "Just—no time—_please_."

Kurt leans forward so that his mouth is near Blaine's ear and he speaks low, "We're already doing this, why not do it right?" But he pulls his fingers away anyway and quickly coats his cock, breathing a little raggedly.

Kurt pulls Blaine closer by his hips, lifting him up so that Blaine is angled slightly on his knees. Kurt slips in just the head of his cock, pulls back a little and then buries himself inside Blaine and unable to stop themselves, they both let out a moan. Perhaps they have gotten a little too accustomed to living on their own. Kurt flinches at the sound but doesn't still his movements, having realized that this probably isn't going to last very long at all.

Blaine matches Kurt with every thrust and not for the first time Kurt is grateful that he bought a good mattress that doesn't squeak. Sweat is beading on his forehead already from exertion and way too soon he can feel the pressure building inside of him.

Blaine pushes back and rolls his hips against around Kurt's cock and yet again he cannot stifle his moan. Kurt isn't sure, but between harsh pants of breath he thinks he can hear Blaine attempting to laugh. Kurt just leans forward and palms Blaine's leaking cock, loving the feel of Blaine's muscles shuddering at the touch.

"_Faster_," Blaine breathes. "Kurt, I'm so close."

Kurt attempts to shush him, but it comes out as a hiss instead as he speeds up his pace; thrusting into Blaine harder and pumping Blaine's cock with quick strokes.

Kurt is biting his lip in concentration and in an effort to silence himself, but when his orgasm hits him like a wall he cannot stop the keen that slips past his lips. He continues rocking into Blaine a few more times until he feels Blaine's body seize up and Blaine is coming onto the towel placed on the sheets and his face presses further into his pillow.

Kurt rolls off of Blaine, keeping one hand over Blaine's lower back and allowing them both to come down. For a few minutes, there is just the sound of their harsh breathing and a shuffling of the blankets as Blaine turns to face Kurt. At the sound of the terrible sofa-mattress creaking outside their bedroom door, the both of them collapse into giggles.

Kurt throws an arm over his eyes to hide his blush despite the darkness of the room. "Oh, god, they heard everything, didn't they?"

Blaine pulls Kurt's hand away and kisses his knuckles, "Probably." He chuckles again. "I told you to be quiet," he teases.

"I can't help it."

"I know. And I missed that voice of yours all day," Blaine yawns and wraps his arm around Kurt as he moves in closer.

For a moment they lay in silence yet again. Kurt mulls over whether he should even bother asking, but his curiosity gets the better of him. "Since I played along—"

"You wanted that as much as I did," Blaine cuts in.

"Doesn't matter. Point is, do I even get a hint as to what's in store tomorrow?" Kurt whispers.

"Not a chance, darling," Blaine says calmly but Kurt can clearly hear the smile behind his words. Blaine is fully aware of how much Kurt does not like not being in control—surprises might as well be the bane of Kurt's existence. That and Crocs, but those are an entirely different crime.

"You're so lucky I'm in love with you," Kurt snuggles against Blaine's chest even more.

"I know," Blaine whispers and finds Kurt's hand to twine their fingers together. His thumb instantly rubs over the back of Kurt's hand and Kurt hums contentedly. He knows Kurt is teasing but the words hold so much truth sometimes for Blaine. Before drifting off to sleep, he hopes that this week shows Kurt just how grateful he is.


	12. Day 7, Part 1

**All right, you guys. There's good news and bad news. The good news is that hey, there's an update! The bad news is that if you follow me on tumblr you've probably already read this all.**

**The next order of business are my humongous apologies for not updating in so long. I am so, so sorry. There is a whole list of things that have kept me from writing and it's driving me up the wall. I have had a few thousand words typed up for a long time but refused to update because I don't like updating for the sake of it but people keep asking and well... unfortunately this is all I can give you. I do have more than this written, though! It just would have been an awkward place to cut it off (though admittedly, many of you will not be happy with my cinematic form of writing here, I'm speaking of my cliffhanger ending...)**

**Thank you all for you patience and really, knowing that people are eager to read more encourages me to keep going. For the time being, my answer has been that this story has been on hiatus and that is still in effect. Hopefully not for too much longer, though, as it seems things are smoothing out (knock on wood.)**

**I hope this cute domestic fluff holds you over until I can get my bearings again. Please, stick with me.**

* * *

"Blaine!" Blaine nearly flies off the bed at Kurt's voice, loud and sharp coming in from the doorway. He scoots back against the headboard of the bed and rubs at his eyes before turning to look at Kurt.

Kurt's stare is accusatory and Blaine instinctively feels the need to shield himself behind whatever he can. So he slowly grabs a pillow, positioning it as much he can over his chest and lap and braces himself to listen about whatever he did or didn't do.

"Is… everything okay, babe?" Blaine knows he's throwing in the term of endearment to hopefully placate Kurt and there's a tense second where Kurt lets him believe it didn't work. But his features soften just a little; his eyes stay suspicious.

"Is there a reason my girls are gone?" Blaine takes a cursory glance at the clock and then lets his gaze slide back to Kurt, who now has his arms folded across his chest.

"Would it make it better or worse if I said 'yes'?" Blaine asks, aiming for casual but he cannot stop the sarcasm from slipping out.

"That depends," Kurt says, moving toward Blaine and sitting on the edge of the bed, "How likely is there a chance of me embarrassing myself today?"

Blaine considers the question for a moment, well aware of Kurt's unwavering stare and trying to ignore it. He looks back at Kurt and smiles, "Minimal. Myself on the other hand…" Blaine likes to think he will be able to hold his own.

"They left a note," Kurt says lightly. He tosses a piece of paper onto Blaine's lap and Blaine picks it up to read it, Rachel's neat handwriting is immediately recognizable.

_Kurt. We were given explicit instructions to vacate the apartment today but don't worry! You'll see us later tonight and will have us most of tomorrow. Mercedes and I are taking this opportunity to catch a Broadway show and I think I can convince her to join me in karaoke… Have fun today! :D_

Blaine's eyes move down to the bottom of the note where there's a post-script written in Mercedes' loopy scrawl.

_You are lucky Rachel is a heavier sleeper than I am and that I brought my iPod with me. I'm sorry I ever teased you two. Glad to hear the fire is still burning… You owe me._

Blaine cringes and looks sheepishly up at Kurt, whose mouth is set into a firm line. Blaine can see the traces of amusement in his eyes, though.

"So… lesson learned?" Blaine ventures.

"I don't know, is it?" Kurt toys with the hem of the sheet, pointedly not looking at Blaine.

"Oh, come on, you think this is just as funny as I do," Kurt looks up and Blaine gives him his most charming smile. Kurt's expression doesn't shift. "Okay, in a few years, maybe, you'll find it as funny as I do now."

Kurt's expression cracks a little at that and the corners of his mouth pull up a little in a smirk. Blaine tentatively leans in, hoping for a kiss. Kurt proffers his cheek and Blaine figures that is better than nothing. He gives Kurt a peck, "Hop in the shower and I'll go make breakfast. Sound good?"

One nod from Kurt and Blaine knows he is forgiven.

By the time Kurt emerges from the bedroom, Blaine has finished making pancakes, made just the way Kurt likes them—with a splash of orange juice in the batter and fruit salsa; Blaine prefers classic syrup himself. He is setting the table and looks up to see Kurt standing in the doorway, clad in what Blaine assumes to be his spoils from the day before.

Kurt gives him a twirl, stopping to look over his shoulder at Blaine, "The jeans. Boyfriend-approved?"

Blaine presses a finger to his chin, taking his time in this opportunity to ogle Kurt's ass. The dark-wash jeans hug his lithe frame deliciously. Goodness, it's too early for this; Blaine hasn't even had his coffee yet. Blaine distantly hears Kurt clear his throat.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes,'" Kurt walks up to the table, placing his hands on the back of a chair, to survey the layout. Blaine watches his lips curve up into a soft smile and Kurt looks up at him, "Looks delicious, love."

Breakfast passes pretty quietly until Blaine starts chuckling into his mug of coffee.

Kurt doesn't even need to ask what he's laughing about. He just rolls his eyes and continues chewing. He catches Blaine glancing up at him quickly before looking back down and giggling again. Kurt sighs loudly. "You're terrible."

"You didn't seem to think so last night," the words are out before Blaine even thinks about it and he bites his lip in an attempt from actually snorting in laughter.

Kurt stands, his breakfast finished, and strides to the counter to rinse off his plate. He isn't surprised in the slightest when Blaine's arms wrap around his waist and he hooks his chin over his shoulder, body pressing in close as he says, "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah yeah, I know," Kurt says as he dries off his plate. Blaine squeezes a little tighter but Kurt wriggles around until he's facing Blaine, pinned between his body and the counter. "I love… your morning stubble." Kurt smirks and rubs a thumb over the scratchy surface of Blaine's jaw. Blaine scrunches his nose up at Kurt in a mock-pout as Kurt pushes gently at his shoulder. "Go get cleaned up."

Blaine holds his ground though, keeping steady hands on Kurt's waist. "What's the magic word?"

Kurt raises a brow at Blaine ever so slightly in amusement, "Morning breath."

Blaine glares up at him, "That's two words."

"Fine. Halitosis."

Blaine pulls away with a pinch to Kurt's side and slumps into the bedroom. Kurt busies himself cleaning up the rest of their breakfast and avoiding the temptation of checking Blaine's phone when it buzzes. And then buzzes again five minutes later. He's not one for snooping but Blaine's sneakiness has him on edge. He's standing there, nibbling on his thumb and staring at Blaine's phone when his own starts ringing and he jumps at the sudden sound.

He's just finished answering Mercedes' text checking up on them when Blaine wanders out of the bedroom, hair still a little damp from the shower and smelling like a luscious combination of vanilla and lemon.

"You borrowed my body-wash again," Kurt comments, leaning in and nuzzling Blaine's neck to inhale as much as he can of Blaine's skin before the clean scent fades away from the natural toll the day takes.

"It makes my skin soft," Blaine says lamely.

"Your skin is always soft," Kurt comments, petting at the back of Blaine's neck as if to emphasize his words.

"Not like yours…" Blaine's hand is sliding up and down Kurt's arm where the sleeve of his shirt is pushed up. "Am I allowed to kiss you yet?"

Kurt rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, "Oh, fine." A broad, warm hand curls around the back of Kurt's neck just as lips hinting vaguely of strawberries meet his. There's stumbling and awkward laughing in an attempt to reach the couch while still attached at the mouth and somehow they manage it. Blaine finds himself straddling Kurt, legs spread wide as they slip on the leather fabric of the couch. They are both fully dressed and Blaine is very nearly forgetting what for just as Kurt's hands are sliding up his thighs when there's several hard knocks at the door.

Kurt breaks away, his cheek pressing against Blaine's as he mutters, "We need to move. We need to move and not tell anyone where we live."

Blaine just laughs and places a kiss to a spot by his ear as he climbs off of Kurt. "I think you should go see who it is."

Kurt eyes him suspiciously but gets up nonetheless, "I think you should change your belt because that color does not match the pattern in your shirt."

Blaine knows he should be offended but at this point he's just amused. "Oh, Kurt, you wound me," he clutches at his heart dramatically.

Kurt just glares at him some more and swings the door open just as another round of knocking begins. From his spot on the couch Blaine can't see his face but sees that immediately Kurt's entire body language shifts as he launches himself into the arms of the man standing in the doorway.

"Good to see you, too, kid," Burt says warmly but Kurt is already cutting him off with an _Oh my god!_ and motioning for the other figure standing in the doorway, a very excited-looking Carole, to come in.

There's a lot of trading of hugs and exclamations as if they hadn't all just seen each other a few months prior. Kurt goes through the routine of listening to "You're so thin!" and "Are you sure you're safe here?" with the same routine insistence that yes, he's perfectly fine. Whereas Blaine is still taken aback by Burt's insistence at addressing him by his first name instead of _Sir _andCarole's first words of "Have you heard from your parents recently, sweetheart?"

The small apartment is buzzing with that family-reunion atmosphere, everyone settling onto the couch, and Burt in the chair, after refreshments are passed out.

There's easy conversation; the four of them quickly falling into the same familiarity that so many dinners together has created. Kurt and Blaine listen as Burt and Carole explain that Finn stayed back to take care of the shop after his own classes but says Hi and that he wishes he could be there to go on one of those "sweet helicopter tours" that everyone failed to mention to him each time he was in the city.

The conversation flows from how their second year in the city is going to their classes and then as Kurt gets up to refill Carole's glass with water, the topic turns to the apartment. Burt makes a joke saying he's glad to see the entire place hasn't been turned into a closet and Blaine cheekily adds on _yet_. Of course Kurt interrupts in defense to say that he has improved his spending habits and 'frugal' could be now his third middle name—after his given one, Alexander, and his much favored self-given one, Elizabeth.

Burt just says, "Sure, sure," and leans forward to ask Blaine about what he thought about the end of football season.

Which is Carole's cue to turn to Kurt as he sits back down next to her and say, "So how is your break going so far?" Her voice has gone up and Kurt knows that this means girl talk so he's all for it, especially now that he's lost Blaine to his dad.

He recounts their picnic and getting caught in the rain, and then the trip to the museum. Of course, he leaves out all of the more… private times. As close as he and Carole have become over the years he doesn't think he will ever divulge that much information. And he wouldn't even dare with his father in the room—Kurt is pretty sure Burt is still in denial about the whole situation even after an encore of "the talk" when they had first moved in together at the beginning of the year.

"Of course, it's nice to be able to just relax and not have to worry about anything for a bit. And then Blaine just had to go and make everything even better by bringing you and dad and Rachel and Mercedes to the city," Kurt is saying as Carole listens intently with a sweet smile on her face. Kurt looks back at Blaine, where the conversation with Burt has obviously moved past football onto something else. Blaine is gesturing emphatically with his hands and Kurt realizes he's telling his dad about the time they were trapped in the building elevator for over two hours with three other people. Burt only looks mildly horrified, to Kurt's slight relief.

When he looks back at Carole, she's speaking, "Well, we had the time and the shop has been doing pretty well lately so we figured why not. And between you and me," she leans in conspiratorially, "Your father wanted to check in on the two of you." She smirks and leans back, glancing at her husband as if to say, 'I told him he didn't have anything to worry about.'

Kurt knows she is only saying this now because it is clear that they are doing pretty well for themselves at the moment. Carole is as big of a worrier as Kurt is and it's one of the many things they discovered they have in common. "How is he?" Kurt asks this now because he knows he probably won't get another chance. His dad looks good but Kurt knows too well how much this could be a façade to make him feel better.

"He's fine," Carole says it with the same tone that she always does because it's the first question Kurt asks each time he calls home. "He actually likes the recipes you recommended and the doctors say he's passing all of his tests with flying colors," she smiles reassuringly and reaches out to squeeze Kurt's hand.

"Hey, you two talking about me?" Kurt hadn't realized that the conversation behind them had stopped and when he turns around Burt is eyeing the two of them suspiciously while Blaine is just grinning.

Carole rolls her eyes and pats Kurt's hand before saying, "Of course not. We have much more interesting things to talk about. Like, Kurt was telling me about this beautiful pin he saw that Blaine wouldn't—"

"Kurt, you tattle-tell," Blaine chides while Burt just grunts and takes a drink of water.

Kurt just sticks his tongue out at Blaine, earning a laugh from Carole and even a Burt cracks a smiles before rubbing his palms over his knees and saying, "Well, as much as I enjoy hanging out," his tone implying air quotes around the last two words and Kurt tries not to roll his eyes, "I remember I was promised a day in the city."

Blaine claps his hands in front of him, "You're right! What'd you have in mind?"

Kurt immediately perks up, his mind running through all the shows or art galleries open that he's been meaning to go with Blaine. He could call up Mercedes and Rachel and see what they are planning on seeing or what about—

"I was thinking the zoo," Carole's voice cuts off Kurt's thoughts and he blinks at her, thoughts of Broadway and SoHo fading in his mind.

"You're in New York city for two days and you want to go to the _zoo_? But Carole—"

"It's a great idea. I could do for a walk," Burt interrupts before Kurt can appeal to Carole's more cultured, fashionable tastes. Kurt shoots his father a glare and Burt just stares right back. They're too evenly matched for this.

"Cute, baby animals Kurt," Blaine wheedles, reaching across to squeeze Kurt's knee. Kurt pulls away but Blaine bats at him. "Furry animals. Penguins!"

"Oh my god, stop," Kurt begs, sliding his hands over his face as Carole continues to laugh while Burt makes a stalwart effort at ignoring Blaine's antics. Some things never change. "We'll go to the zoo. Maybe I can convince them to let me leave you there with the monkeys."

Blaine just shoots him a look but as they all stand to gather their coats, Kurt finds himself stuck to the spot as an arm wraps around his waist from behind and Blaine crowds in close. Kurt darts a nervous look at Burt and Carole, but Carole seems preoccupied with helping Burt with a faulty zipper on his jacket.

"You know I'd be much more comfortable," Blaine's voice is barely a whisper and he punctuates the last word by getting a handful of Kurt's ass and immediately Kurt's face heats up in the presence of his parents, "with the tigers."

But at that incredibly cheesy line, Kurt cannot stop the scoff that barks out of him. "I'll push you into the pen," he threatens, attempting to pull out of Blaine's grip and trying to walk away.

"If you do, you're coming down with me," Blaine counters, releasing Kurt and nonchalantly circling him before throwing him a teasing wink.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try—"

"So am I going to be able to talk to my son or is this how it's going to be all day?" Burt interjects, eyes moving between Blaine and Kurt as they—somewhat sheepishly—gather their things at the door.

"Dad," Kurt scolds, but without any actual threat behind it. He really has missed his father.

* * *

The ride to the zoo was spent in relative silence, Burt insisted on driving the rental so Kurt had to sit up front in order to help give directions and tried not to argue when attempting to maneuver through traffic into an available garage. Blaine and Carole just sat in the back, both with smirks on their faces at how similar the father and son really are.

Now as they step out into the crisp air, with Burt mumbling something about how he has a newfound appreciation for cabs, Blaine immediately clutches to Kurt—glad to have the source of warmth and to be able to spend yet another day with him.

Burt and Carole walk ahead to collect a couple of maps, leaving Kurt and Blaine to mingle behind and take in the scenery. The park is surprisingly not that crowded—here and there are families bustling about, a few couples hanging off of each other, and a group of students wandering around. Kurt takes the opportunity to surreptitiously kiss Blaine squarely on the lips. Blaine's nose is cold where it brushes up against his and Kurt pulls away to rub his own over it at a lame attempt of warming him up.

The look Blaine is giving him when he properly pulls back is that of such adoration it's almost comical. Kurt can't help but laugh brightly, reaching up to swipe his thumb over the curve of Blaine's flushed cheekbone before trotting off after his parents, leaving Blaine skipping to catch up.

"Hey!" Blaine calls out after him, grabbing onto the back of his coat. "I'm not letting you out of my sight today."

But almost immediately after he says this, Blaine can feel himself being pulled in another direction. He turns to find himself face-to-face with a beaming Carole. He has time to shoot Kurt a forlorn sort of look before she loops her arm through his and drags him to walk ahead of Kurt and Burt.

Blaine isn't actually all that terribly disappointed; both he and Kurt enjoy Carole's motherly company. And when she leans in to ask him how he is, he lets her familiar comforting scent invade his senses before he answers.

"I'm doing really good," he says sincerely, because he means it. While things have been hectic, this week really has done wonders for helping him forget all the stress. "And how are you?"

They begin to wander through the gardens, and Carole slows her steps a little to take it in. "Oh no, we are not talking about me right now. I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know Kurt fills you in—"

"Not the same." Blaine sighs, laughing a little at her persistence. He knows it comes from a place of love. Carole checks behind them to see that Kurt and Burt are still several feet away—Burt looking quizzically at a statue they are passing—before continuing, "Besides, Kurt can't tell me what you're up to this weekend."

This time Blaine laughs out loud. "Well, now I know where Finn gets his amazing snooping skills from," he teases.

As they turn a corner, Blaine stops just in time before nearly being bulldozed over an excited toddler running across their path. The little boy stops in front of them, looking up to find Blaine and Carole staring amusedly down at him, and then grins impishly before darting off again toward his parents. Blaine watches him, a fond smile on his face, until he's pulled back into the conversation by Carole.

"Just tell me, are you going to propose?" she asks seriously, all business now but when Blaine looks at her he can still see that glint in her eyes.

Blaine laughs again, trailing his hands along the railing along the path toward the sea lion pool. "You would know if I were," he says smoothly.

She persists, "_Are _you?"

Blaine shakes his head, smiling widely and blushing, "Carole, I—"


	13. Day 7, Part 2

**This is finished! And this part follows immediately from the last. After this chapter, there is one more and then an epilogue.**

**You have no idea how happy I am to finally be finished with this chapter. The next one should be up so much faster because that one I've had planned for months and months. This just would not be written.**

**Okay, I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you think those two are gossiping about?" Kurt asks his father as they walk several feet behind the conspiring figures of Carole and Blaine, watching in bitter amusement as Blaine nearly trips over another toddler wobbling across their path. Kurt's arms are crossed and the look on his face clearly shows his distaste for being out of the loop.

Burt grunts. "How should I know?"

"I don't like it. They're probably plotting something."

"You don't like a lot of things," Burt takes a sip of the lemonade he had bought. "It's probably harmless."

"Yeah. Whatever."

They catch up to where Blaine and Carole have stopped to watch the sea lions where they are lazing around the exhibit. When Kurt walks up to Blaine, bumping his shoulder against the shorter man's, Blaine's eyes turn to his and light up before turning his head again and pointing a finger out toward the water, directing Kurt's attention toward two snuggling sea lions on the other side of the exhibit. Blaine's face is delighted like that of a 5-year-old child's.

"Yes, they're very cute, Blaine," Kurt teases. He hears Carole laugh and looks past Blaine to find her wrapped in Burt's arms, watching them with a smirk before turning her attention to the zookeeper now coming out to feed the animals.

"She asked me how I've been and how our break is going, before you ask," Kurt hears Blaine say. Kurt turns back to Blaine to find him trailing his fingers over the cold railing of the enclosure, watching as he makes swirly patterns in the condensation on the metal.

"I wasn't going to," Kurt says loftily, walking his own fingers after Blaine's.

Blaine just chuckles and captures Kurt's hand, "Of course not." He throws Kurt a knowing look.

Kurt just tilts his chin up indignantly before clutching Blaine's hand and practically skipping off. "Come on, I want to go see the penguins," Kurt drags Blaine behind him, his voice sing-song as he continues, "You promised me penguins!"

"I did, I did," Blaine laughs, checking behind them briefly to see Carole and Burt strolling behind them slowly.

As the group wanders through the Polar Circle exhibit, Kurt has to admit that the outing is turning out to be quite nice. He cannot help but feel so adult—showing his parents around, telling them about his life on his own in the city; his and Blaine's life together.

Of course Blaine is quick to ruin this illusion by breaking away from Kurt's side to join the smaller kids by the partition, practically pressing his face against the cold glass. Kurt can't stop his laugh as he steps up behind Blaine and watches as his boyfriend's breath fogs up the window as he looks in child-like wonder at the penguins zipping from one place to another.

Blaine's excitement over the penguins is only rivaled by his enthusiasm the moment their group reaches the River Otter enclosure. It is Kurt's turn to be dragged through the crowd as Blaine tugs him along to perch himself along the railing, eyes searching the water.

"There!" Blaine points out ahead of them and Kurt follows his line of sight to find what Blaine is looking at. Sure enough, a pair of otters are floating on their back in the freezing water, paws wrapped around each other, as if holding hands, to keep from parting as they drift asleep. Otters are Blaine's favorite animal for this exact reason, but Kurt secretly suspects it's because they have so much in common—their playfulness, energy, and ease with which to draw crowds merely by being themselves.

Kurt grins at Blaine when he turns around to gauge Kurt's reaction, making sure he's properly enthused enough about the adorable otters. Kurt is more than willing to humor him because he knows Blaine is playing it up a little for Kurt's entertainment—and if Carole's snickering is any indication, her entertainment as well.

"Come on, _Blainey_," Kurt teases, "We still have half the zoo to see."

Blaine promptly flounces up to Kurt's side. "Having more fun than you thought you would?"

Kurt's lips curve up in a smile. "Yes," he admits.

"Good," Blaine reaches down to give Kurt's hand a brief squeeze before walking ahead to join Burt and Carole. Kurt skips to catch up and Burt is already addressing Blaine in conversation.

"How's that brother of yours doing?" Burt is asking as they walk down the path toward the Tropical Zone. "He still fighting the good fight?"

Blaine gets the same look on his face every time his brother is brought up—a small, proud, slightly nostalgic smile graces his features. When Burt had first learned of Cooper's choice to switch from business and companies law to human and LGBT rights after Blaine's struggles as a kid, he was instantly welcomed into the Hudson-Hummel family.

"Yeah, and you know it was his and Molly's second anniversary a couple of weeks ago. They just got back from a 'second honeymoon,'" Blaine uses finger-quotes while rolling his eyes and Kurt chuckles, "in Paris."

"So jealous," Kurt says at the same time Burt whistles, "Wow, fancy," in an amused tone. And then, "Good for them."

They've wandered into the Tropical Zone enclosure now and stopped to peer in at the snakes—Kurt shuddering as they pass a particularly large one pressed right against the glass. Nobody bothers to ask the question Blaine had already deflected earlier in the day. His parents aren't a taboo subject, they are just a non-subject. After Cooper had officially moved to D.C. to work on his new projects, the Andersons had come to accept that things were not going to change; their attitude toward their sons is now of obligatory politeness.

Coop says their loss. Kurt agrees. Burt says maybe they'll come around. Blaine just looks at the family he has now and considers himself lucky to have so much love in his life.

They have lunch in the zoo eatery, The Dancing Crane Café, in typical tourist fashion—despite Kurt's best efforts to make Sarabeth's sound as appetizing as possible.

"Maybe next time, love," Blaine squeezes his arm as they take their seats at a booth—Burt eyeing the turkey club sandwich with bacon Blaine has gotten then dutifully taking a bite out of his veggie wrap.

Conversation dwindles as they eat. Occasionally one of them speak up, trying to catch up on things they haven't updated each other on over the phone for the past several months.

As Kurt is picking at his salad, he misses the surreptitious look Carole shoots Blaine, though Burt does catch it, his eyebrows raising in question. Blaine waves them off, attempting to say that it's nothing but it's obvious that Burt interprets it as "Later" instead.

Blaine sighs in resignation, lightly amused at everyone's preoccupation with his weekend plans with Kurt, and this does catch Kurt's attention.

"Everything okay?"

Blaine looks up at him, a warm smile gracing his features and well aware Kurt's parents are watching him from across the table. "Yeah." Beneath the table, Blaine presses his thigh against Kurt's and hooks their ankles together. "Everything's great."

* * *

When they finally get home, it's just before dinner time. After much debate over who should pick up Mercedes and Rachel, it is finally decided that Kurt and Carole will stay back to make dinner while Burt and Blaine make the trip.

"They could get a cab," Blaine answers, looking between everyone. "I could help with dinner or I'm sure we could find a basketball game on." He turns toward Burt, trying to appeal to him but the man's face is unreadable.

"No," Carole drags out the vowel as she waves her hands at him, "why should they pay for a cab when you rented that nice car? Go. We've got this covered. Besides, the bonding will be nice for you two."

Blaine doesn't miss that, and looks back at Kurt to send him a knowing glare as Carole practically pushes him and Burt out of the door.

As they climb into the car, Burt having let Blaine drive this time only with mild reluctance, he huffs and readjusts the baseball cap atop his head.

"This is just a formality, kid, you know that," he leans over the fiddle with the dial of the radio, turning it down while Blaine heads into traffic.

Blaine laughs lightly. "I know. It's just funny how everyone is obsessed."

"Don't worry about them," he leans back in his seat to get comfortable. "I gave you my blessing a long time ago. But you know Carole…" he trails off, not having to explain any more as Blaine nods, smiling.

"I do," he adds, as they wait at a stoplight.

They settle into a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Burt speaks up again. "Whenever you're both ready, we'll be there for ya. I trust you."

Blaine glances at him and flexes his hands against the steering wheel. "Thanks. That… means a lot."

"No problem," Burt looks out the passenger window and they drive in comfortable silence until they pick up Rachel and Mercedes. Then they listen as the girls recount their day.

* * *

That night—after everyone is exhausted from their long days, Burt and Carole had gone back to their hotel, and Mercedes finally stopped giving Kurt and Blaine warning glares as they got ready for bed—Blaine is wrapped around Kurt, listening to his boyfriend's steady breathing.

He nuzzles his face into Kurt's hair, breathing in deep his scent as his mind works over everything from the day.

It has not even been a week, and this short vacation is already turning into one of his favorites. After today, he doesn't think he has ever felt more grateful in his life—and that is saying something. Reflexively, his grip on Kurt tightens and Kurt squirms a little in his grasp. Blaine can't help but think about what Burt said about being ready; about Carole's enthusiasm. He's glad to have so much support in his life. It isn't something he ever assumed for himself.

He thinks everyone is making a bigger deal than is merited—but that's partly his fault, what with keeping mum about it all. Everyone has always been a little over-invested in his and Kurt's relationship. Sometimes it can cause tension but sometimes it just feels like everyone cares, and today was one of those days.

Kurt breaks out of Blaine's hold to turn in his sleep, eyelashes fluttering a little as he settles on his other side. Blaine stares unabashedly, because Kurt can't comment on how creepy it is when he doesn't know. Blaine knows Kurt better than he knows himself, sometimes. With their third anniversary coming up on Saturday and after spending time with the most supportive and loving people he knows, nearly all of his anxiety about the weekend has ebbed away and has been replaced with the reassurance that he's doing something right.


End file.
